A Change of Plans
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: One wild night, ten crazy months... (P.S. I know Donna's last name is Paulsen, but I have no intention of fixing it within this story... sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Hooking up had been Harvey's way of avoiding a relationship. He guessed it was because his parents had gotten divorced when he was six. And before his little boy fantasy of seeing his parents get back together could come true, his father died a year later.

Of course, that had nothing to do with why he hooked up except that his father spent the year before he died trying to replace his mother with one failed relationship after another. So, to avoid several failed relationship and all that kissy, mushy shit, Harvey preferred one-night stands. It was easier.

Although, sleeping with Donna was never in the game plan. It hadn't even been in the ballpark, the parking lot, or the sidewalk across the street where the scalpers stood and tried to sell fake or old tickets to unsuspecting game goers. But it had happened…

Harvey had won a huge profile case, earning the firm a huge chunk of change, and Jessica threw a celebratory party at a local bar. Harvey, in a moment of juvenile ignorance and after a couple scotches, bet a few of the associates (Mike included) that he could out drink them.

Harold or Henry (whatever his name was) and Seth went down first, Ryan followed, and Gregory was the last. It had come down to Mike and Harvey, the latter just unable to allow himself to lose, but before either one could call themselves the victor Jessica broke it up.

Harvey lost some time after that, not that he'd admit it aloud to anyone, and the next thing he knew he was kissing this girl. He didn't know who she was, didn't even know where they were, but he wanted her and Harvey Specter always got what he wanted…

**Suits**

He pretty much blacked out the rest of the night, his head killing him when he awoke the next morning. He ran his hands down his face, opening them to blinding sunlight. He hissed in pain, turning to face away from the window, only to freeze. Someone was in bed with him.

He didn't know if it was his bed, hers, or some random hotel, but the lack of glass walls narrowed it down some. It wasn't his place.

He studied the girl for a second, noting her strawberry blond hair and fair features. She kind of reminded him of Donna. Which would be completely funny…

To him only, because Donna would not find it funny at all. She'd call him a sexist pig and an asshole and a bunch of other colorful terms. As pretty as she was, Donna's vocabulary could get on the ugly side.

And why was he dwelling on Donna when he was lying next to, what he hoped, was a beautiful young woman? He reached out, brushing her soft hair off her face, only to freeze. _Holy shit._

The reason she looked so much like Donna was because she _was_ Donna…

"Oh crap. No, no, no." he sat up quickly, ignoring the pounding in his head. The ever present denial crept up on him, as silent as a cat. There was a possibility they didn't do anything. It could have been innocent, drunk friends sleeping in the same bed, maybe. The clothes scattered across the room told a different story.

He had to wake her up. _Wait, are you kidding me, she could kill you._ Please, he wasn't Mike. He wasn't afraid of Donna. Much…

He pushed his two signs of insanity away, nudging Donna's shoulder. She stirred, turning so her bare back was to him. He nudged her again, she groaned, he nudged her a third time, and she swatted his hand, freezing.

"Hello?" she said sleepily. She turned, continuing in a smart ass voice, "Either we had a fun night or this is awk…" her eyes widened at the sight of Harvey. "No." she shook her head.

"Hi," Harvey responded giving her a forced smile. Better to play this out casually, avoid a fight. There was no doubt she would blame him.

"We did not…"

"We did."

"No." she shook her head again. "We…we can't. We…we didn't."

"Exhibit A," Harvey said indicating the clothes scattered across the floor.

"Cute," Donna retorted sitting up, running her hands down her face. The blanket had slipped, Harvey getting a pretty good view. "Hey," she snapped covering herself up again. "Hope you liked the view because you are never seeing them again."

"Listen," Harvey said quickly trying not to smile, Donna glared at him but allowed him to continue. "We'll pretend it never happened. We can do that, right?"

"Of course we can," Donna responded nodding. "So, this never happened, agreed?" she held out her hand.

"Agreed," Harvey replied shaking her hand…

**Suits**

**1 month later…**

Donna was late. Not the 'I need to get to work, yesterday' late. Not even the 'damn traffic jam needs to move' late. She was LATE. In her thirty-plus years (the first twelve not counting) she had never been late. Not once.

Of course, that still didn't stop her from checking her calendar six times. She did the math eight times, she checked the calendar a seventh time, did the math one last time, and sat down heavily. Yep, she was late. But that could mean anything…

Oh, who was she kidding. She knew the reason, or she suspected. Her stomach _had_ been feeling weird for a while.

"Damn it," she muttered hanging her head. She didn't need another reason for people to think her and Harvey were a couple. It was bad enough she heard a few of the secretaries whispering about it in the break room. Of course, that had been once and she set them straight in about six seconds. Nobody accuses Donna Ilene Ryan of screwing her boss to get ahead.

Speaking of her boss, how the hell was she going to tell Harvey? He didn't like these things. In fact Donna was pretty sure he hated them. He never showed any interest in them before, and the times he had been around them Donna could practically feel the disapproval dripping off him.

But she was getting ahead of herself. It was still a theory. She didn't know. There _could_ be a perfectly logical reason why she was late. Poor diet, stress, her birth control pills: _Yeah, fat lot they did me. _

She just had to buy a test, take it, and appease her worry. She was lucky this was her day off. Because she wasn't… she didn't… no… she couldn't be…

**Suits**

She was…

The stupid test came back positive; actually all six tests came back positive. She thought about taking another one, but what was the point. Six was overkill as it was; one more wasn't going to change anything.

She ran her hand through her hair, trying to remain calm. _Easier said than done, Donna,_ she thought to herself. This wasn't happening, she wasn't carrying a Specter. Anything but that...

She glanced down at the tests feeling her stomach drop. Oh, but she was. _Stupid alcohol…_

**Suits**

**I am a huge Darvey fan (Harvey/Donna), but my friend Benny is convinced they won't work because they are too similar. A conversation between him and me brought this out. I won't get into details, it will be hard to explain, but let's just say we have a huge chunk of the dialogue written out.**

**That is if you want this continued.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think, and I own nothing.**

**Bye...**

**P.S. Benny should know better then to suggest I publish something :D**


	2. Chapter 2

After taking all six tests and 'passing' each one, Donna made a doctor's appointment for the following day. Lucky for her, there had been a cancellation during her lunch break otherwise she'd have to wait until after work. And sometimes she didn't leave until at least seven or eight.

She sat at her desk, trying to act normal, but everyone kept staring at her. She was convinced they knew, but how could they? _She_ just found out yesterday. And okay, maybe she was a little in denial. A small, teeny part of her actually hoped all six of those tests were faulty. She knew it was unlikely. The odds of her picking up six tests, all with the same defect weren't good. She believed Mike could probably tell her the exact number but she couldn't…

"Donna." a hand touched her arm and she jolted back to reality. She blinked a couple times, her eyes meeting Mike's.

"What?" she snapped a little harshly than she wanted, Mike flinched involuntarily.

"Nothing," he replied slowly, eyeing her cautiously, shrugging out of his jacket. Donna noticed a flash of red on the sleeve of his white shirt, but before she could ask him about it, Mike continued talking, "I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Donna responded in a softer voice.

"Good. I was just waiting for Harvey. He told me to stand out here and leave him alone for a second. Apparently he's on the phone with someone, but he won't tell me who." Donna figured it was the private investigator he used all the time. "And that I'm not allowed to interrupt." His red stained sleeve pulled up as his hands moved, revealing an ugly looking gash across his arm. It explained what the red was: blood.

"What happened?" Donna asked trying to ignore the way her stomach churned at the sight. It was fairly recent, running from just below the veins on his wrist and disappearing into his shirt. There was a chance it had happened that morning, dried blood staining his arm, the closed gash just waiting for the right movement to open and begin bleeding all over again; scarlet blood leaking down Mike's pale arm, onto his suit.

"Oh, this," Mike unbuttoned his cuff and pushed his sleeve up, showing Donna the rest of the cut. It got deeper the longer the gash became, stopping just short of the nook of Mike's arm. "Haven't gotten around to bandaging it up; Harvey won't let me. Probably need the emergency room, stitches. I can't tell. I'm not a doctor. Though…" Donna blanked out what else he was saying, watching his arm.

Her stomach churned again, bile stinging the back of her throat, and before she could stop it she felt her breakfast trying to make a second appearance. She grabbed her trashcan from under her desk and threw up.

She felt more than saw Mike move around her desk and take hold of her hair, pulling it back from her face. It was sweet, but before Donna could really dwell on it further, dry heaves kicked in. It was another few seconds before she was sure her stomach was empty.

She sat up, breathing deeply for a few seconds, before composing herself and saying, "You can let my hair go unless you're too busy sniffing it."

"Sorry," Mike said moving back to stand in front of her, pink creeping up on his pale cheeks. "Are you sick?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Food poisoning? Flu?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing," she muttered but her eyes were locked on his arm again. He followed her gaze, the pink deepening to a red. This time it was in realization _and_ embarrassment. He pushed his sleeve down, buttoning the cuff so it stayed in place. He then put his dark jacket back one, effectively hiding any traces of the wound.

"I am sorry," he said hurriedly. "I wasn't aware you didn't like the sight of blood."

Before Donna could tell him she was fine with the sight of blood, Harvey exited his office. He moved toward her desk, his nose wrinkling ever so slightly at the smell.

"It smells like vomit," he commented drily.

"Yeah, Donna just…" she caught Mike's eyes, shaking her head once. Mike, never being good at lying to Harvey, just let his voice peter out.

"Donna just…?" Harvey supplied waiting for an answer. When neither Mike nor Donna responded he rolled his eyes, shook his head, and said, "Come on. We've got a meeting with a client in fifteen minutes." Harvey turned and walked away, Mike flashing Donna one final, worried look before chasing after him…

**Suits**

All through the meeting, Mike barely paid attention. Something was going on with Donna. Why would she care if Harvey found out she didn't like blood? Though, from the look on her face when he asked her, Mike was starting to think it wasn't entirely about the blood.

He moved his hand, his arm hitting the edge of the table. He bit back a hiss in pain, trying not to think how he got the gash. He had missed the step on the ladder in the library, ending up falling and bashing his arm into the edge. He figured there had to of been something metal sticking out of the side, in order to do the damage that had been done, but he couldn't be sure.

"…and you think they'll settle?" the client was asking when Mike tuned back into the conversation.

"If they don't, they'll be eating out of the palm of my hand once I'm through with them." Harvey's response was brimming with enough confidence and ego that Mike could almost see it rolling off of him. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he shook the client's had.

Once the client was gone, Harvey's smile fell and he fixed Mike with a hard stare. "What'd you do?" he asked nodding at Mike's arm.

"What?"

"I saw you flinch when you hit your arm," Harvey replied slowly. "What did you do?" Mike sighed but shrugged his jacket off, noticing the fresh splash of red beginning to stain his already soiled shirt. He unbuttoned his cuff, pulled the sleeve up, wincing when it got stuck, and showed Harvey his arm.

"Why didn't you get it checked out?" Harvey said taking a seat next to Mike, examining the wound.

"Do I detect a hint of worry in your voice," Mike teased flashing Harvey a small smile. Harvey glared before pushing Mike's arm away. "Get that checked out during lunch. And get a new shirt, I can't have you running around covered in blood."

"Aye, aye Captain," Mike replied his smile widening. Harvey's eyes flickered with amusement, but he didn't allow himself to smile. He stood, turning to leave, but froze in the doorway.

"Was Donna acting strange today?" Harvey asked slowly, keeping his back to Mike.

Mike remembered the little head shake Donna gave him, almost as if she didn't want to alert Harvey to whatever was wrong with her. Mike was torn between lying for Donna and telling Harvey he suspected something was up. So, he compromised by saying, "Didn't talk to her enough to notice, but I'm sure if something was _really_ wrong she'd tell you."

"Yeah," Harvey responded, something in his voice that Mike couldn't identify. It was quiet for a few seconds then Harvey took a breath and said, "Get that arm looked at," before leaving Mike alone in the room…

**Suits**

Donna sat in a coffee shot, looking down at the picture in her hands. It was hard to see, but the doctor had been sure. There was a kid inside of her. That small, teeny part went and sulked in the corner.

She was almost five weeks along. It was almost surreal, if she thought about it. She never wanted kids, hadn't given it much thought. And now she was having one, with her boss, after one night of drunken stupidity.

She squinted at the picture, trying to see the embryo, but just like in the doctor's office she couldn't quite make it out. Even after he pointed it out a few times. She was about to give up, but something caught her eye. It might have been…

"Hey," a voice sounded and she jumped, turning to see Mike moving toward her. She hurriedly stowed the sonogram into her bag, stuck it on the floor, and tried to compose herself.

Mike had a cup of coffee in his hand, Donna wishing she could drink coffee. But she had read something about coffee being bad for the fetus. So, she had bought a hot chocolate instead, wondering how long she could pass it off as coffee until she had to come out and tell people.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked taking a seat across from her.

"Getting a coffee," she replied holding up her cup. She was as good at lying as Harvey, maybe better, and Mike believed her no problem. "What about you?"

"Getting back from the emergency room," Mike responded waving his injured arm. "Harvey told me to get it checked out and to change my shirt. But I can't change my shirt because the ER was packed and I just got out and my lunch break is almost over." Ah, Mike babble. As annoying as it was, Donna found it somewhat soothing today.

"So," Mike started taking a breath. "How are you feeling?" he was referring to earlier, at her desk. Donna's eyes shifted to her purse, the sonogram tucked inside amongst all the junk she shoved in there. For a second, in some bout of insanity, she almost told Mike. But she stopped herself. She couldn't tell Mike Ross before she told the father. If anything, Mike should be very low on her list of people to tell. Possibly above that one cousin of hers who ate glue until he was thirty.

"I'm fine," she lied giving him a smile. She took a drink of her hot chocolate, "Thanks for asking. I was about to head back to work."

"Hey, we can share a cab," Mike suggested reminding Donna of a puppy trying to see out a window. "Unless you have your car, then in that case can I hitch a ride? I'll pay for gas."

"What makes you think I want to share a cab with you?" she asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Please Donna," he begged flashing her, his puppy dog eyes. She rolled her own, ready to tell him to get his own cab, pushing herself to her feet. She must have stood too fast, the room spinning around her, and slowly she lowered herself back into her chair.

"Donna?" Mike was worried; she could hear it in his voice.

"I'm fine," she responded breathing through the dizzy spell.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"Mike…" Donna trailed off when someone accidentally kicked her bag. Stuff went scattering everywhere, Mike quickly kneeling down to pick it up. Donna followed him, snatching her crap off the floor, trying to get to her sonogram before Mike saw it. Today, however, just wasn't her day.

"What's this?" he asked picking the picture up. Donna snatched it from his hand, shoving it in her purse, but knew he figured out what it was with one glance. He had an eidetic memory. Plus, it was written on his face: the shock, the curiosity, and the understanding.

"So that explains…"

"Yes," she snapped before he could finish his question, taking her stuff from him. Once all her things were back in her bag, she slowly stood up and moved toward the door.

"Donna wait!" Mike called after her, catching her while she was trying to hail a cab. "Donna, what…? Who…? When?"

"Full sentences, Mike," Donna said watching in frustration as an empty cab flew by her.

"How long have you known?" Mike managed to get out.

"Since yesterday," she responded quietly, waving her hand impatiently. One stupid cab, just one. Come on.

"Does the father know? Is he you're boyfriend? Are you married? I just, I never see a ring on your finger. Maybe you wear it around your neck or…"

"Mike," she snarled whirling around to fix him with a glare. "Stop talking." Mike's mouth snapped closed and he nodded. Donna turned back to the street, waving her hand again. A cab finally stopped and she moved toward it. As she got in she looked up at Mike and snapped, "You going to stand there looking pretty or are you coming?"

Mike nodded again and slipped in after her, closing the door behind him. Donna gave the cabbie the address to Pearson/Hardman and the cab took off.

It was quiet for almost five minutes before Donna took a breath and said, "No."

"Excuse me?" Mike gave her a curious look.

"To all of your questions," Donna responded and looked out the window. "I haven't told him, we aren't together, and I don't know if I will." She didn't want to talk about this with Mike, she didn't want to talk about it with anybody, but her mother always told her to never keep things bottled up. Though she was known to do it from time to time, but it wasn't anymore than the average person did. And Mike was right there…

"Why not?" Mike asked curiously.

She took a breath, let it out slowly, and said, "He's not a 'kid' person."

"So? Neither was my dad." Donna heard the underlying bitterness in Mike's voice, trumped by the sadness and longing. Donna never heard Mike talk about his parents. She heard from Harvey that they were killed when he was a kid. Her heart went out to Mike, and she turned to look at him.

He was trying to pull a Harvey, school his emotions, but Donna still saw the same emotions on his face that she heard in his voice. "Do you miss your parents?" she asked quietly.

"Everyday," Mike responded glancing out the window. The car lapsed into another lengthy silence, Mike breaking it after a few minutes. "Do you even know who the father is?" he asked it innocently, but that didn't make Donna feel any less insulted.

"I am not that kind of girl, Michael James Ross," she scolded, and he had the decency to look ashamed. He averted his eyes, mumbling an apology. Those damn puppy eyes had Donna taking a breath, softening her voice, and saying, "I know who the father is."

"Is it Harvey?" Damn, his stupid photographic memory.

Several lies rolled through Donna's head. She could claim it was a guy she met a few times, claim _he_ didn't know him, outright tell Mike '_no it's not Harvey. Why would I sleep with my boss, Michael_?' But what she heard come out of her mouth was a quiet, "Yes."

"You have to tell him," Mike said after a brief pause.

"I know," Donna replied quietly as the cabbie pulled up to Pearson/Hardman.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mike asked the moment they were out of the cab. Mike paid the man, watching him drive away.

"No," Donna answered with a sigh. "I have to do this by myself."

"Okay. If it helps any I believe in you."

"Mike."

"Yeah."

"Don't be such a dork," Donna responded over her shoulder before heading into the building, leaving Mike standing alone on the sidewalk…

**Suits**

Harvey was reading through the files he had gotten back from Mike, as usual impressed by the kid's work, listening to Coltrane, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up, watching as Donna stepped into his office.

"Hey, I had the janitor clean out your garbage can. How you feeling?" he asked and noticed the flicker of uncertainty cross her face. Something was wrong, he could read it in her eyes, see it in her body language. "What?"

"I have to tell you something," Donna said quietly. She moved closer to him, Harvey noticing that something was clutched in her hand.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Donna however didn't say anything. This was unusual for his assistant. She was the upmost expert of putting her two cents in, even when it wasn't needed nor wanted. Harvey had had to ask her, on several occasions, to leave the room when her mouth worked faster than his brain. Before a small voice could say '_Harvey, Donna does not like this person. Have her leave, please._'

"What?" Harvey repeated getting a little impatient. She was acting like Mike, keeping stuff from him. Harvey hated when people kept stuff from him. It wasn't because he cared, no of course not, but Donna was his assistant, like Mike was his associate. They were representing him, he represented the firm. If they made him look bad, the firm looked bad. "Donna, seriously…"

Quietly she laid the picture on his desk, facedown, and pushed it toward him. His eyebrows furrowed as he picked the picture up and flipped it over. He stared at the black and white image his brain taking a second to click.

"A sonogram? Why are you…?" logic caught up to him pretty quickly, his mind going completely numb. It wasn't… she wasn't… he didn't…

"I'm pregnant, it's yours…"

**Suits**

**I am not an expert on having kids. I am only twenty, have no idea what to do with my life, and have no plans to have children for a few more years. So, everything I write from here on out for Donna's pregnancy is strictly from the internet. So, if you guys have advice for me feel free to give it, I would much appreciate it :D**

**Anyway, updates will not be this quick all the time, fair warning. But I started writing this and couldn't stop. And I know Donna probably wouldn't have told Mike on any other occasion, but I like scene between him and her, so I wrote one. Besides, I wish they would have more of them, :)**

**So, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. It was much appreciated.**

**I own nothing Suits related, drop a comment if you can, and I should go.**

**PEACE...**

**P.S. I am not sure if Harvey listens to Coltrane, but I was listening to him when I wrote it. So, I kinda slipped it in :)**

**P.P.S. I promise Harvey's reaction will be a big part of the next chapter. For those who are looking forward to it, you are not alone. I look forward to writing it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike found Donna sitting at her desk, staring at her computer. He stole a glance into Harvey's office, the back of his boss' chair to the door. He could just make out Harvey's dark, slicked back hair. Or his usually slicked back hair, now it kinda looked like he ran his hand through it a few times.

"So, did you tell him?" Mike asked setting his unwounded arm onto the desk and leaning on it.

"Yep," Donna responded nodding, her eyes still on her computer.

"And?" he didn't get an answer. So, he pressed the point, "How did he take?"

"He's been sitting in his office for the past thirty minutes, looking at the sonogram, not saying a word. I believe I broke him."

"Y…you didn't break him," Mike responded slowly glancing back at Harvey again. Or, he didn't think she broke him.

"I did. The father of my child is catatonic and when this kid gets to be about four or five and asks 'Mommy, where's Daddy?' I can say with ninety percent certainty that 'Daddy is sitting in his office chair, staring at your sonogram photo, not speaking.'

"And you know why?" Donna's dark eyes met Mikes. He shook his head. "Because I knocked him on his ass. It's true. He's hooked up with women. A lot of women. A lot, a lot. Surprised he doesn't have some kind of STD with the _amount _of women..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "And I bet none of them, not a one, ever told him they were pregnant." She laughed suddenly, taking Mike by surprise. "I wonder how many other illegitimate kids he has out there."

"Should, should we try to talk to him?" Mike asked uncertainly, turning to look at his boss a third time.

"Oh, I've tried. Believe me, I spent ten minutes trying. Not a word." Donna shook her head. She was silent for a second and then said, "It's kind of nice, him not speaking…"

"So, you're okay with that?" Mike asked gesturing to Harvey.

Donna fixed him with a glare and snapped, "Of course I'm not okay with it. I thought he'd say something by now. Either 'we'll get through this' or 'Good luck.' I know he probably won't say either one, but still…"

_"Donna,"_ Harvey's voice sounded from her headset. Both Mike and her glanced up to see Harvey looking down at his intercom. "_Come here_." Donna flashed Mike a look before getting to her feet and heading into Harvey's office.

Mike waited until they weren't looking before scooping up Donna's headset and listen in on the conversation, Harvey being too absentminded to end the connection. He positioned himself so they couldn't see what he was doing if they looked out, and held his breath. He had gotten good at eavesdropping during his childhood, but usually didn't listen in on other people's conversations, but this. He couldn't let this go. And he'd risk the trouble, just to hear Harvey Specter freak out…

**Suits**

Donna shut the door behind her, letting her eyes rest on Harvey's face. Like always it was impassive, unreadable, but Donna never had a problem reading him. After nearly ten years of working with the man, Donna had gotten good at reading Harvey's moods.

When he was pissed he got quiet. When he was upset he threw himself into his work with such ferociousness she literally had to threaten to quit to get him to go home. And when he was happy his eyes would twinkle with amusement, the smile not quite making it to his lips. He was hard to read for some, but to Donna he was an open book.

Now, behind the 'I-could-care-less' façade, Donna noticed emotions she had never seen before: Fear, regret, and something else. Something Donna couldn't quite pinpoint, but knew she had seen before. Just not on her boss.

He glanced down at the sonogram, now lying on his desk, and then looked up to meet her eyes and said, "I want in."

"What?" Donna wasn't surprised. Despite his faults (and they were too numerous for even her to list), Harvey had more morals than half the lawyers here. He knew when to step-up (though he could work on the whole 'step-aside' thing), took responsibility for his actions (most of the time with a shit eating grin on his face), and was basically a decent person (basically being the operative term). This kid was as much his fault as Donna's, and he knew she wasn't going to lie just to get his help.

"You heard me," Harvey answered slowly. The room lapsed into a heavy silence, both assistant and boss staring at each other, both aware of the awkwardness that filled the room.

"So, I bet this wasn't part of the plan," Donna said quietly breaking the silence.

"No, it wasn't," Harvey responded with a barely audible chuckle.

"_Damn,"_ the heard a familiar voice say and both looked up. Mike's back was to them, but he stiffened when he felt their eyes on him. He turned, Donna's headset in his hand, and froze, his eyes wide. Smiling sheepishly, he tossed the headset down and scurried away.

"Does he…?"

"Yeah," Donna replied nodding.

Harvey shook his head but let it go. He took a breath and said, "So, when is you're next doctor's appointment?"

"Sometime next month," she responded slowly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Good, schedule it in."

It was quiet again then Donna took a breath and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Harvey responded nodding. "Besides, flash a picture of your kid to a jury, you get more support." Though he said it, Donna knew he would never do that. He won by principle, not by bribing someone. It didn't mean she didn't smile.

"Okay." She turned to leave, but he called her back. She stopped, keeping her back to him, as he said, "We'll get through this." She nodded and walked out of the office…

**Suits**

The moment the doors closed, Harvey turned his chair around again, his usually masked face breaking out into a flurry of panic and fear. He wished for those quiet thirty minutes back. His head had been in denial, blissfully so, but now his brain had turned back on and his thoughts all flooded him at once.

How the hell were they going to get through this? He hated kids and last he checked Donna wasn't too fond of them either. He had no idea how to act around children. When he was forced to attend birthday parties for his nephews, he used to sit in the corner for an hour and then leave. It was enough time to say 'hi', talk to a few adults, and tell his nephews happy birthday. He never even got the presents that was always Donna. And she got the best presents according to his nephews…

Okay, so maybe she knew kids a little better than he did. But getting gifts and actually taking care of them were two totally different things. Were they ready for this? They didn't exactly plan this. They hadn't exactly planned hooking up either.

Harvey had always been so sure of himself, so sure of the path he had chosen in life. He _liked_ his life, loved it. Sure, being a bachelor would get old when he hit forty, but that was still a year away. He wanted to enjoy the remaining year of his thirties with some fun.

But he never walked away from his problems. And what he told Donna was true. Besides, he knew what it was like to grow up without a dad. He was seven when his died, and though his mother had her fair share of friends he and his brother called 'Uncle', he would have killed to have his dad growing up. He wasn't going to subject this kid to the same fate. He could never do that.

So as uncertain as he was about this arrangement, he was going to be there for the kid. And for Donna too whether she liked it or not. And, as well as he knew Donna, Harvey knew she wasn't going to take his constant presence well, but, like his father always used to say, 'tough shit…'

**Suits**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter :)**

**I personally like this chapter, but I am not one-hundred percent certain of it.**

**And, honestly, I am looking forward to the next few chapters. Inspiration hit me and I couldn't pass up the golden opportunity.**

**So, thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. It was much appreciated.**

**I own nothing, drop me a comment if you can, and see ya in the next chapter**

**Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

Donna's next doctor's appointment was scheduled the day she hit nine weeks. Before then she kept checking the mirror to see if she was showing, wondering when would be the best time to tell the firm.

When he first found out, Harvey had requested they wait as long as possible before telling Jessica. As much as he trusted her, Donna could see why he wanted to keep it from his old mentor. Pearson/Hardman frowned upon relationships amongst co-workers. Sometimes, they'd turn a blind eye if there was a tryst between associates and paralegals, but to see a senior partner knock up his assistant (not that it hadn't happened before), wasn't going to go over well amongst the other co-workers.

And yes, Donna and Harvey weren't dating, they both agreed to raise the kid together but not actually get together, but through the eyes of the other employees, the 'scuttlebutt' of the firm, they would automatically be together.

And Harvey had a reputation to keep, as did Donna. So, they agreed to keep the baby to themselves for as long as possible. And that was exactly why they had to leave separately to get to Donna's doctor's appointment.

She arrived first, sitting down in the waiting room after being handed paperwork to fill out. She checked her phone four times while filling the papers out, wondering where the hell he was. He said he'd get there as soon as the yearly meeting with one of his clients ended. Donna had scheduled it and knew it should have ended by now…

"Hey," a familiar voice said and Donna looked up in time to see Mike take a seat next to her. "Harvey got called into Jessica's office. He sent me to take his place until he got here."

"Of course he did," Donna responded under her breath, continuing to fill out her paperwork. "Did he give you the 'you are representation of me, it is _almost_ like I am there' speech?" she continued in a bored tone.

"Yeah," Mike replied nodding. "But he also tacked on 'don't do anything stupid,' too."

"Yep, that sounds like Harvey," Donna stated getting to her feet. "I'll be back." She moved toward the nurse's station, passing a man wearing a strong cologne. Her stomach churned, it taking all her will not to throw up. Hell, she could hardly enjoy a muffin for lunch without expelling it an hour later.

Her morning sickness had been getting worse over the past few weeks, and she hated the bitch or asshole who deemed it the term 'morning sickness' because it was anything _but _ the morning for her. And she hated it with such a passion that if morning sickness were a person she'd run it over with her car.

Once the clipboard was dropped off, she moved back to her chair, scowling at the cologne guy as she passed him. She settled down next to Mike, wanting nothing more than to sleep. She had been tired _a lot_ lately. In fact, she just the other day she found herself dozing off while on hold with one of Harvey's clients. It was a bit embarrassing to hear that the man had called her name about six times before she jerked awake.

"You okay?" Mike asked quietly when he noticed she was slumped in her chair.

"Have you ever been pregnant, Michael?" she asked slowly and he shook his head, his eyes widening. "Then you do not get to ask me that question."

They fell silent until Donna was called into the doctor's office. Mike scrambled up, offering her a hand. She slapped it aside and stood saying, "I'm nine weeks, Mike, not nine months." She walked past him, happy to see the cologne guy had left (though his scent still lingered), and Mike traipsed after her like an obedient puppy.

She made Mike wait outside while she changed into her gown, calling him back in after she was sitting on the exam table. He wandered in, looking anywhere but at her, and took a seat in the corner, his legs bouncing with his never ending energy. Donna smiled slightly, shaking her head. She'd hate to ever see the kid have a kid of his own; he'd be a nervous wreck the whole pregnancy.

They sat in silence, Donna waiting for Mike to break the silence with some fact or statistic about doctor's offices, but it never came. In fact, he looked a little paler than normal.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, startling him. He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, just, uh, just spent a lot of time in doctor's offices for Grammy and Pop-pop. Not a fan of these places," he replied and looked down at the floor. Donna waited for him to elaborate, but he just fell silent. She was saved having to say anything else when the doctor stepped into the room…

**Suits**

Mike looked up when the doctor walked into the room. He was younger than Harvey, gray eyed, dark, messy hair. Probably had an over abundance of woman trying to get them as their doctor. And Donna looked at the guy like she looked at most people she dealt with; slightly bored, almost like she didn't want to be around him.

"Hello, Donna," the doctor said slowly. "I see you're here for another ultrasound and a checkup." He said checking his clipboard. His looked up, his gray eyes flicking to Mike. "Oh, did you bring the father this time?" it was obvious the doctor thought Mike was a little young to be having sex, let alone putting babies in people. And, Mike would have him know, he was just as capable of reproducing as almost every other man out there.

"This is his associate," Donna responded to the doctor's inquiries, Mike about to open his mouth. He closed it quickly when she threw him a glare, and let his blue eyes settle on the floor again. "The father had a meeting, Mike is taking his place."

"Oh, hi Mike, I'm Dr. David Mason," the doctor said holding his hand out. Mike politely looked up, shook Mason's hand, but quickly let go. He locked eyes with the floor again.

He sat through the check up, daring not to look Donna's way. That was all he needed, to see something he shouldn't be looking at. Donna would rip him a new one, after she killed him. And he'd much rather live, thanks.

It wasn't until the doctor pushed in the ultrasound machine did Donna call him over to her. He looked up, confused, but still got to his feet and moved toward her. Mason took a second to set the machine up, gelling up some weird wand thingy. When he realized what Mason was going to do with it, Mike silently thanked Donna for having him move.

He turned his back, waiting for the exam to finish, only to have someone tap his hand. He turned back around, his eyes catching the screen. Mason pointed at an inch long blot on the screen, the whooshing sounds of a heart beat coming from the machine's speakers.

"You and you're baby appear to be doing well," Mason said the moment the machine and its components were pushed to the side. "I'll just print you another photo…"

"Two, please," Donna said before Mason could push the machine out of the room.

"Of course." And he left Donna and Mike alone.

"Wow," Mike said quietly.

"Yeah," Donna responded her eyes locked on the wall. It appeared to Mike now that she heard the heartbeat that Donna was starting to wrap her head around the fact that she was going to be a mom. He wondered if Harvey would have felt the same way about being a dad if he were here.

"You gonna get out or watch me get dressed," Donna commented and Mike looked down to see her impassive face looking at him.

"Donna, I'm sure Harvey would have…"

"Mike, just go," she said and he nodded, letting the door close behind him. He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Harvey's number. His phone went straight to voicemail. "_You've reached Harvey Specter leave a message."_

"Harvey, where are you? You just missed… and wow… just call me…" Mike hung up, leaning against the wall. He couldn't help wondering where Harvey was, what had been keeping him from hearing his baby's first heartbeat…

_**S**_**uits**

Harvey Specter was stuck in traffic. Jessica had kept him longer than he wanted, going over the final details for a new client that he would be meeting sometime this week. If she noticed the many times he tried to subtly check his watch, she never said anything, and when she finally dismissed him it took almost all his will not to run downstairs.

Donna was going to kill him. After the big stink he made about wanting to be a part of this kid's life, and he goes and misses the doctor's appointment he had her schedule for him. He was just hoping she hadn't gone in, yet, that she and Mike were still sitting in the waiting room.

Harvey took his phone out, intending to check the time, but realized he hadn't turned it on, yet. He ran his hand down his face, wondering when he became so scattered brained. On and off, over the past few weeks, he had been forgetting to do things. Fine in any normal person, but not him; he wasn't used to that.

Nor was he used to feeling tired. He couldn't remember when it started, but he had been feeling very tired lately. And he snapped at Louis the other day just because he was 'breathing heavily.' Louis bugged him a lot, more so than normal people, but his breathing had never been an issue before. Or maybe it had and Harvey was just realizing it now…

Harvey shook his head, turning his phone back on. He saw he had three missed calls and called up his voicemail. He put the phone to his ear, listening to the messages. The first was from Mike, "_Hey, made it to the doctor's office. I see Donna; call you if we're done before you get here."_

The second was, again, from Mike, "_Harvey, where are you? You just missed… and wow… just call me…"_ Harvey shook his head at his associate's inability to finish a sentence sometimes. For a smart guy, he had his dense moments. But whatever Mike had seen, heard, witnessed left him in awe. Of course, with Mike, that could be a lot of things: From Harvey telling some douchebag off to Ray actually holding the door open for him.

Harvey listened to the third message, this time from Donna, "_I'm assuming Jessica kept you late. That's fine; I'll just give you a copy of the sonogram. So, yeah, Mike and I are heading back. See you when we get there."_

"Shit," Harvey muttered meeting Ray's curious eyes in the rearview mirror. "Head back to the office," he informed his driver, who nodded.

As okay as Donna sounded, Harvey knew better. She wasn't going to yell at him or anything. Jessica was his boss, and Donna knew he had to see her when she expected him to see her. And, yes, if they just told Jessica about the baby she would have probably still had Harvey go into the meeting. But, at least she would have let him leave earlier, maybe.

Traffic starting picking up not long after, irritation pumping through Harvey's veins, and they were back to Pearson/Hardman in no time. Harvey moved toward the door, passing the hotdog cart that usually stood outside the building around this time a day. On any normal day, Harvey would have seriously considered getting a hotdog, it being close to lunch and all. But today, the smell of hotdog had his stomach churning slightly.

That had been happening a lot, too. Weird things would have him feeling nauseous, only for a brief second or two, before passing. It happened once around Mike, the younger guy making a joke along the lines of: '_you aren't pregnant, too, are you_?' At the time, Harvey had rolled his eyes because it was ludicrous, and an idiotic comment.

"Idiot," Harvey muttered under his breath, knowing somewhere Mike had heard him. He smiled slightly, continuing into the building.

He found Donna sitting at her desk, typing on her computer. He stopped across from her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She made a point to typing faster, louder, making a show of just how _busy_ she was. It was a tactic she used plenty of times, especially when she was mad at him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he finally asked when she failed to say anything.

"I can't be mad at you for doing your job," she responded coolly looking down at a note pad. She tore off the top page, handing it to Harvey. "Three of your clients called, I have your coffee right here,"she set his coffee next to his arm, "and here." She put the picture facedown, pushing it toward him. "I heard the heartbeat," she finished before returning to her computer.

"What?" Harvey said looking down at the picture.

"You heard me," Donna said getting to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pee for the third time since I got back." And she left Harvey standing next to her desk. He watched her go for a quarter of a second before picking the sonogram up.

He flipped it over, looking down at the photo. He squinted for a second, but soon found what he was looking for. He couldn't believe she heard the heartbeat, Mike heard the heartbeat, and he missed it. He ran his hand down his face, shaking his head. He missed it.

"Hey, Harvey," a nasally voice said and Harvey hurriedly stashed the sonogram in his pocket, schooled his features, and turned to give Louis a smug smile.

"They let you out of your cage," he said smoothly watching the vein in Louis' head tick. "Your keepers must trust you."

"Ha-ha," Louis retorted rolling his eyes. "Have you seen Michael? I gave him some briefs to finish and have yet…"

"Don't you have other associates? Ones who are just begging to be your bitch?" Harvey asked coolly.

"Have you seen him?" Louis repeated testily, opting to ignore Harvey's comment.

"What's a matter, Louis? Your wife call out my name last night instead of yours?" Harvey's smile grew at the glare Louis threw his way.

"That's…" Louis trailed off when Donna returned. "Hey Donna," he said trying to sound suave and failing miserably.

"No," Donna said without looking up from her computer.

"I can't say hello?" Louis asked pushing past Harvey to lean on Donna's desk. "It's only polite…" Harvey wasn't sure what had happened, one moment everything was fine and the next Donna's face took on a green color before she rushed away.

Louis had a look of surprise on his face, watching as the reddish-blond haired woman disappeared around the corner. "Looks like she doesn't like you much, Louis," Harvey commented as realization quickly kicked in when Louis spun around, his cologne stinging Harvey's nostrils.

"Shut up, Harvey. And when you see Mike, tell him I want to see him." and the balding man stormed away, Harvey's smug smile dropping the moment he was out of sight. Donna had had a reaction to Louis' cologne, something that was bound to make the other man suspicious. Louis Litt was a lot of things (slimy, weasely, sleazy, short, balding, a douche: just to name a few), but stupid wasn't one of them. They just had to be careful.

Harvey was torn between following Donna and leaving her be, but before he could come to with a decision, his phone rang. "Specter," he answered on the second ring.

"_Louis is looking for me,_" Mike said sounding as if he were pacing back and forth. "_Harvey, I don't know what to do? I traded with Harold. He needed to file a subpoena, but couldn't get through it, and since I figured out how to do that, I thought I'd trade with him. Harold was supposed to trade me the briefs for the subpoena, but he called in sick today and I have no freaking clue where he lives…_"

"Mike," Harvey interrupted listening to his associate breaths quickening. "First you need to breathe. Deep breath in, out, in, out." He waited until Mike's breathing was under control before he continued, "And second, do you never listen to me when I talk to you? I told you to anticipate every scenario, remember?"

"_N-no you haven't."_

"I haven't?" Harvey was sure he said it sometime, or that could have been Jessica telling him. He shook his head, "Then I'm telling you now. Somehow get a hold of Harry's…"

"_Harold," _Mike corrected automatically.

"Do I need to repeat my interruptions speech?" Harvey snapped testily, the silence the only answer he wanted. "Good. Harold's, then, information."

"_How do I do that?"_

"Figure it out." Harvey responded before hanging up, only to have his phone ring a second time. He rolled his eyes, checking the screen this time. "Harvey Specter?" he answered when he read one of his client's names.

The voice on the other end was speaking faster than Mike, saying something about suing the cable company or something like that. Harvey took probably six seconds to try and figure out exactly what they were saying then snapped, "Hey, calm down." When the other voice calmed down he continued, "Take a breath and slow down." He listened, nodding, only to have his face fall, "What do you mean she's going to sue the cable company…? Just calm down, we'll figure this out…" he walked into his office, nodding. This day was slowly turning into a bad one…

**Suits**

Donna returned to her desk, feeling slightly better, popping some tic-tacs into her mouth. As much as she hated getting sick, the up side was Louis was gone. She smiled slightly, only to have it wilt. She hadn't thought about Louis. He was going to get annoying now, asking her question, wondering if she were sick. She figured she could always cry, he'd leave then, but that's only as a last resort.

She glanced up when Jessica stalked past her desk, Mike trailing her looking guilty. She tried to catch the younger guy's eyes, but they were locked on his shoes. Once they disappeared into Harvey's office, the man in question already busy appearing to be busy with six different things, did Donna pick up her head set and listen in.

"_Harvey,_" Jessica said and he looked up, a flash of annoyance crossing his face before vanishing.

"_Who do I thank for allowing me this unexpected visit?_" he asked sarcastically, his eyes flicking to Mike briefly before meeting Jessica's again.

"_Your associate was found lurking around the personal files of our employees_," Jessica continued ignoring Harvey's words. Donna couldn't see her face, but she could hear the fury in her voice. Mike _and_ Harvey were in trouble.

"_I tried to explain…_" Mike tried to defend himself, picking his head up.

"_Not now Mike,"_ Harvey snapped just as Jessica said, "_Your talking is not helping the situation._" Mike's eyes rested on the floor again. An overwhelming urge to burst into the office and shove Jessica's face into Harvey's desk hit Donna so severely she could hardly guess where it came from.

"_What are you going to do about it?"_ Jessica continued when Harvey failed to comment on Mike's wrongdoings. Harvey made to open his mouth, but his cell phone rang again, just as Donna's phone rang.

"Pearson/Hardman, this is Donna," Donna answered after hurriedly ending the connection between Harvey's office and her headset. "Yes, one moment." Donna put the caller on hold, looking up to see Harvey on his cell phone. Usually, when he and Jessica were in a meeting, Harvey would have shut the thing off, but when she just burst right in…

"Harvey," she said into her headset the moment he hung up his cell, a small, barely visible frown on his face. "Call on line two, whenever you're done…"

"_Thanks," _he said then turned to Jessica. "_I'll deal with him in a minute."_ He got to his feet, buttoning his jacket. "_Excuse me_." and he left his office in a hurry, rushing past Donna's desk. She looked over at Harvey's office, Jessica frowning at his retreating form while Mike raced after his boss. Donna pushed herself to her feet and hurriedly followed. Something was going on if he was ignoring a call from a client. She intended to find out what…

**Suits**

Harvey burst into the stall, locking the door behind him, and sat heavily on the floor. Usually he would never do that, with the price of his suits he could hardly think of the nastiness on the floor staining them, but right now he just didn't care.

He just wanted quiet, just for a few seconds. His emotions were all over the place, and he didn't want to think of all the crap he had to clean up. One of his clients was getting wrongfully sued, the other sounded like he had a case, while the last's mother was trying to sue the cable company for knocking the power out on her block despite the fact that the box they were fixing wasn't even attached to her block.

He also had to get someone from IT up to his office to fix his computer, the damn thing crapping out on his after he hung up with the client with the crazy mother. And he had to worry about Louis becoming increasingly annoying when he eventually put together his own theories as to why Donna had rushed off after smelling him, looking as if she were doing a good impression of Linda Blair pre pea soup. Then he had to deal with Mike and his magnetism for trouble. All wrapped up in the fact that he missed hearing his kid's first heartbeat because of early morning traffic.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He had to get a grip. He was never like this, when he got stressed he pushed emotions down not let them come back up like a clogged drain. Yet here they were, trying to rear their ugly head.

_'You aren't pregnant, too, are you?' _Mike voice circled his head, the stupid joke echoing off the confines of his skull. He ran his hands down his face, gripping his hair. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?

"Harvey," he heard a familiar voice say and, for a second, actually believed it was coming from his head. Then he turned, spotting Mike's feet standing outside the stall. "Harvey, you okay?"

"Fine," Harvey responded. He reached up to unlock the stall, dragging himself to his feet. He was fine, he was. He schooled his features, the door opening, only to have a wave of dizziness wash over him.

Mike caught his arm before he could fall saying, "Whoa." _Okay, maybe I'm not fine…_

**_Suits_**

**_Hey, what's up?_**

**_You will find out what Harvey is suffering from in the next chapter, but feel free to guess. I am fairly certain a few of you can get it :D_**

**_As for the Louis' cologne, ceciilee asked for a scene where Donna was affected by Louis' cologne and I was only too happy to oblige. Plus, it actually helped me plant the seeds of curiosity into Louis' head so I should be thanking ceciilee for her suggestion :D_**

**_Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. You guys are too awesome._**

**_So, drop a comment if you can, I own nothing, and thanks again for reading._**

**_Bye..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey had been poked, prodded, and pretty much violated by the doctor. Now he sat in the exam room, Donna across from him, while Mike paced behind him. He really didn't want either one to be in the room with him, but Donna wouldn't let him out of her sight and Mike stuck to him like glue. It was completely ridiculous, he was probably fine.

Or he hoped he was fine. The doctor had been gone a while. Maybe he wasn't fine. Oh great, now that was stuck in his head. No, he had to calm down. He was fine. Yeah, he was fine…

He checked his watch. Three hours, what the hell was taking the doctor so long? Was he getting the CDC down there, men that dressed like aliens in their hazmat suits, just so they could quarantine the small group? Had he infected Mike, Donna, and his unborn kid with this mysterious disease he had? Were…?

He felt a hand drop on his shoulder and looked up to see Donna standing in front of him. "I can hear you thinking from over there," she said quietly. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down when the damn…?" Harvey trailed off when the door opened, revealing an older doctor. He glanced down at his clipboard, looking up with a smile. _If he's smiling I must be okay,_ Harvey thought feeling a small bout of relief flood him.

"Sorry about the delay," he said with the hint of a Boston accent. "There was a backup in the lab. We're short staffed today." He grabbed a stool and dragged it across the floor. Donna moved to stand next to Mike, who had finally stopped pacing.

"So, physically you're fine," the doctor said glancing down at the chart again.

"That's good," Donna said smiling.

"Wait, physically?" Mike questioned slowly before Harvey could open his mouth.

"Mr. Specter, I do believe you are suffering from Couvade Syndrome."

Donna burst out laughing, holding the edge of the bed for support. Harvey looked up at Mike, who shrugged. He looked back at the doctor and asked, "What the hell's that?"

"Well, Harvey, it's sympathetic pregnancy. Is your wife or girlfriend pregnant?" the doctor asked curiously. Harvey didn't say anything, but glanced back at the still laughing Donna with a sigh. Of course it would happen to him…

**Suits**

It was a quiet ride back to Pearson/Hardman. Mike sat between Harvey and Donna, Harvey's voice still circling his head: _'You laugh and I will fire your ass.'_ So, Mike would just have to wait until he was alone, in the bathroom, to really let loose the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

Donna still had a smirk on her face as she watched the scenery fly by while Harvey looked like he had been sucking on a lemon. There was no doubt Jessica was probably wondering where they all went, unless Harvey sent her an email. He had been fiddling with his phone before they had Ray take them to the ER. Granted, sympathetic pregnancy wasn't really a reason to go to the ER…

Mike could help it. A single laugh escaped his lips. He quickly tried to stifle it by biting his lip, but it was like a levee breaking. Another choked laugh left his lips before several more burst through. He couldn't stop it, his stomach hurting from the laughter. He held it, vaguely aware of Harvey glaring at him.

"Leave him alone," Donna said quietly when Harvey made to open his mouth to berate Mike.

"No, he's being annoying," Harvey hissed his glare intensifying as Mike's laughter peaked. "Mike, knock it off…"

"I-I'm sorry," Mike said when he could actually get a breath in. He hiccupped, snorted once, and finally got control of himself.

"You are a child," Harvey commented before glaring out the window again. Donna and Mike shared a look, both quickly looking away before Mike could start laughing again. Harvey just shook his head and the car ride continued in a heavy silence.

**Suits**

Jessica was waiting in Harvey's office when they got back. Mike took one look at her and scurried back to his cubicle, while Donna wandered off to the bathroom again. Jessica was sitting in his chair, phone sitting on his desk.

"What?" Harvey said the moment the door closed behind him.

"_'Gone to lunch, be back whenever.'_" She read from her phone's screen. "Lunch was over nearly three hours ago."

"We took a long lunch," Harvey responded shrugging, shuffling his tired body over to his couch. He sank into the cushions, fairly close to crying at just how good the leather felt. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but knew Jessica wasn't going to let him; especially when she stood and moved across his office, towering over him.

"Tell me where you were." she asked slowly, taking a seat across from him, "without lying out of your ass this time."

It was now or never, she was going to find out eventually, and he opened his mouth to tell her only to have a familiar voice say, "I'm pregnant."

Harvey and Jessica looked toward the door, Donna leaning against the frame with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Donna, that's…" Jessica trailed off at the quick look Donna and Harvey shared. She frowned slightly and said, "Oh." She looked between the two younger people and quietly asked, "When?"

"After the Parker's case," Harvey answered unable to meet her eye. He was too tired to listen to the tongue lashing they were probably going to get. Harvey, however, was surprised when he heard the small chuckle. He met Jessica's dark eyes, noting the amused look on her face.

"What?" he and Donna said together, the latter walking deeper into the office.

"You honestly think I'm surprised," Jessica said getting to her feet, chuckling again.

"What does that mean?" Harvey asked not even bothering to stand up. Actually, taking a nap sounded really good about now, but he needed answers before that could happen. Jessica, however, just chuckled once before moving toward the door.

"What does that mean?" Donna repeated Harvey's question, but the older woman had already disappeared back down the hallway. She turned to look at Harvey, who just shrugged slightly.

He leaned his head back into the cushions again, feeling Donna sit next to him. It was quiet for a good six seconds before she took a breath and said, "At least I won't be going through all this pregnancy shit alone."

"Don't remind me," Harvey responded turning his head to look at her. He turned it back, watching the ceiling above him.

"I wonder if you'll get fat with me," Donna said quietly causing Harvey to snort and shake his head. It was quiet again until Donna started laughing. "Maybe," she took a breath, letting her laughter subside for a second, "maybe you should cry in front of Louis. Really freak him out."

"You are enjoying this _way_ too much."

"I am…" she chuckled one last time before sobering. It was quiet for a few more seconds then she said, "A jackass once told me we would get through this. And I believed him."

"Am I this jackass?" Harvey asked quietly and got a laugh in return. He nodded once and muttered, "As long as we have that cleared up..."

**SUITS**

Mike wandered back to Harvey's office about an hour later, after getting assigned a stack of paperwork from Jessica. She cornered him in the break room, told him '_under no circumstance are you allowed to access other employees information without permission_,' handed him a stack of files to be looked over, and left a post-it on top of the first with Harold's address.

"_Next time, just ask_," she had said with very little patience in her voice. He had nodded, his eyes wide, and she had disappeared back to her office. Whatever had happened, whatever had changed her mind from the threats of firing him he had heard when she found him, Mike thanked whoever was listening for small favors.

After he had gotten over to Harold's, and found the pudgy, blond had actually just finished with the briefs minutes before he showed up, he returned to work. Louis had a displeased look on his weasely face when Mike dropped the briefs off, but that still didn't stop him from handing Mike more work before shooing him from his office.

Now, Mike was just checking to see if Harvey had anything else for him to do. Might as well get the paperwork piled up now then later when he was halfway through something.

Mike was surprised to see Donna was not at her desk. There was a chance she was in the bathroom (whether it be to pee or vomit he didn't know), or somewhere else. He had noticed the box of saltines in the break room, probably hidden away for occasions such as that. He wondered if Donna would share with Harvey…

A smile on his face, Mike turned to enter Harvey's office, only to stop in the doorway. Both Donna and Harvey were crashed out on the latter's couch. Harvey's head rested on the back of the leather sofa, Donna's head pillowed against his side, his arm around her. Her shoes had been kicked off, lying on the floor near the easy chair. Had it been any other day, neither would be sleeping during office hours, but (literally and figuratively) they were pregnant. Of course, Jessica probably wouldn't…

Realization dawned on Mike, why Jessica had gone easier on him than she should have. She must know, they must have told her, or Harvey at least. He wondered if Jessica gave Harvey some speech about breaking Pearson/Hardman rules or something. It wasn't like he and Donna were a couple or anything; they just had a lapse in judgment that brought about a new life.

Granted, in most of the firm's eyes Harvey and Donna were practically married. She pretty much knew his habits, his moods, him. And Harvey knew her. Hell, after a decade Mike would be surprised if neither knew each other. They weren't Louis and Norma, not even close. They were a couple in every way that counted without the romantic hold on them…

Mike slowly backed out of the office, noticing how Harvey unconsciously tightened his hold on Donna. _Course, there could be something there_. He shook his head, scurrying away before any more thoughts of Harvey and Donna together could plague his mind. _That _was all he needed…

**Suits**

**Okay, this is shorter than last chapter, I know, but I just couldn't get into Jessica's head. I was supposed to have a scene with her thinking over Harvey getting Donna preggers, but she's just so hard to write for. Perhaps next time :D**

**Anyway, I Googled the causes of Couvade Syndrome and one was uncertainty over being a dad. I think Harvey falls under that category :)**

**And any other suggestions of what you want to see Harvey go through I am happy to hear them. Someone had already asked if he could gain weight with Donna (and I am more than happy to oblige). And for those who guessed right 'Nice one.'**

**So, thanks for reading, I absolutely enjoy all the reviews and alerts, and I own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I started with Louis' POV cause A) I actually like Louis despite his faults (I know, my friend Benny was shocked too. And I see me and six other people just like 'Louis is a douche, yes, but there is just something about him :D). And B) I just really wanted to do Louis' POV. And it was surprisingly easy, though I fear I may have gone a tad OOC on some parts. Maybe I am just being weird.**

**So yeah, enjoy**

**Suits**

Louis had not been lurking around Donna's desk, despite what Harvey said. He was seriously worried about the red head. Sure, she was keeping something from everyone but Harvey and Jessica. And maybe Mike, but Louis couldn't be one-hundred percent sure. Though, the thought was laughable. A well respected assistant such as Donna telling a first year associate her personal problems. Louis smirked to himself.

So, yeah, Louis did want to know what was up with Donna, but he wasn't lurking to find out. He was honestly worried.

That morning he found Donna's desk empty (unusual on normal days, but recently Louis had noticed Donna's desk had been empty a lot). Frowning slightly (because worried people did frown), Louis turned to leave, but froze when he spotted Harvey. The younger guy was sitting on his couch, head in his hands, pretty much ignoring the files scattered across his table.

Harvey had been acting strangely, too, recently. Yeah, Louis knew he knew Donna's secret, but the way he was behaving wasn't because of whatever was going on. Or, well, not entirely…

Smart ass comments and smug remarks were the norm for Harvey Specter. Louis had almost come to expect them from the younger man. But for Harvey to scream at him until he could literally see the tears forming in Harvey's eyes (the man who felt emotions are for the weak). Or noticing how sweaty and sickly Harvey looked when Harold walked past him with his lunch. Or seeing just how tired Harvey had been lately. The younger guy was either sick, dying, or something else. And don't get Louis started on the fact that both Donna and Harvey looked as if they had put on a pound or two. It was almost as if…

Louis shook his head, knowing how absurd that would be. And it would only explain Donna's problems not Harvey's. With a chuckle, Louis started to walk off again, but stopped once more. Of course, it's possible…

Louis started toward Harvey's office, shaking his head again. Thinking that way was just plain stupid. Besides, this was company time; Harvey shouldn't be wasting it taking a nap. If he was sick he should have stayed home.

Of course, before Louis could open the door he heard a sharp voice say, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he turned to see Donna stalking toward him. Louis, who had had Harvey's door slightly ajar, heard the younger guy's knees collide with his coffee table when he jerked awake at the sound of Donna's voice.

"Checking on Harvey," Louis replied with as much innocence as he could put in his words. It must not have been a lot because Donna cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Seriously Louis, you need to get a better hobby," Harvey's voice said from behind the older man. Louis barely holding back an eye roll.

"Why's that?" Louis asked spinning around.

"Because stalking is so…" Harvey trailed off, his face turning a sickly green color before he turned and sprinted back into his office. He grabbed his trash can from next to his desk and proceeded to vomit into it.

Louis backed up several steps; Donna pushing passed him to get to Harvey's side. Louis watched as she knelt down next to the other man, resting her hand on his shoulder and mumbling inaudible words to him.

"Are you sick?" Louis demanded not wanting to get sick, backing up several more steps.

"Go away, Louis," Harvey and Donna snapped simultaneously.

Louis glared but stormed away, vowing to figure out what the hell was going on…

**Suits**

Donna helped Harvey up, guiding him to the couch. Once he was sitting, she moved toward the garbage can and carried it out of the room. At arm's length, of course, so she didn't trigger her own morning sickness. Once the can was outside and the janitor called, Donna returned to Harvey's side.

"Have you been nauseous all day?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Have you?" he countered keeping his head down and his elbows resting on his knees. Donna just smiled and shook her head.

"I see you've gotten nowhere on that case," she commented instead, looking at the folders scattered across the coffee table.

"Sent Mike to the library half an hour ago to get me some information. Got tired of waiting…" Harvey looked up, Donna taking in the dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," he responded and she cocked an eyebrow. He sighed and said, "Fine, so I didn't get to bed until late."

"Why?"

She expected him to roll his eyes and tell her not to worry about it, or say '_I was working_', but was surprised when he sighed again, looked down, and muttered, "You'll laugh."

"I won't, I swear," she promised raising her hands.

"Okay," he let out a breath and plunged on, "so, I was going to watch the game last night while starting to work on this case, but it got rained out. And it was too early, and for once I wasn't tired, so I started flipping through the channels. And…" he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, obviously starting to regret the story.

"And?" Donna pressed expectantly.

"And I stopped on Lifetime…" It took all of Donna's self-control not to start giggling. She bit her lip, waiting for him to continue. "There was some movie on, about a boy who lost his father."

"Did you cry?" Donna asked keeping her voice gentle, her laughter pushed away at how close the boy's life was to Harvey's. She had no clue why she actually asked, she knew he did. It was written on his face, plus he was exhausted. As good as a long cry feels, it always leaves a person feeling exhausted afterwards. And, for someone who was suffering from Couvade syndrome, that wasn't an experience worth having.

"Don't tell Mike," Harvey responded quietly meeting her eyes.

"Don't tell Mike, what?" a familiar voice said from the doorway and Donna and Harvey turned to see Mike standing against the doorframe. He was carrying a pile of books and a couple files.

"That research shouldn't take that long," Harvey snapped slipping into his usual façade, pushing himself to his feet.

"Sorry," Mike muttered looking sheepish. "There was a hold up in the library…" there was more to it, Donna could tell. And she felt anger building up. She felt the need to drag the names of the little shits who were messing with Mike out of the blond associate, find them, and knock them out a window or something.

She shook her head slightly, trying very hard to push her fierce protectiveness back. It had gotten progressively worse as she edged closer and closer to her second trimester. She'd always had a soft spot for Michael Ross, though she hid it well, but to want to admit to wanting to physically harm someone for even thinking about hurting the kid. It was new to her…

"What happened?" Harvey demanded moving toward Mike. Donna stood and followed Harvey.

"Nothing, Kyle was giving me a hard time, I dealt with it," Mike responded moving past the two older people and setting his books down next to the files. "Look, can we continue working, please?"

"Yeah," Harvey replied just as Donna's stomach growled. "After lunch."

"But lunch isn't for another half…" Mike eyes were drifting to his watch, but he trailed off when he noticed the glares both Donna and Harvey threw his way. "Fine, the baby has to eat. God, you two really like shoving your pregnancies in my face."

Harvey made to thump Mike in the back of the head, but Donna grabbed his arm and said, "Leave him alone."

"Yeah, Harvey, leave me…" he winced when Donna hit his hand. "Ow."

"And you leave him alone. No more pregnancy jokes, I mean it." She pointed a finger at Mike, his blue eyes widening slightly. She looked between the two guys, getting nods from both, before letting Harvey's arm go and moving toward the door. "I'm in the mood for something spicy. How's about you guys?" and she left, a smile on her face at the look on the two guys' faces…

**Suits**

Harvey had just gotten home after a long day of work. He had gotten in a quick cat nap around four, with Mike keeping watch for anyone other than Jessica or Donna, but was still tired. He was also still embarrassed over his Lifetime incident the night before.

He hadn't even intended to watch any TV once the game had been cancelled. He actually was going to get some work done while he was feeling awake, but he had stopped on the movie. About fifteen minutes into it he thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever seen. The kid lost his father, was beating himself up about never spending enough time with him or saying good-bye, all that random crap. And Harvey was going to turn it off.

But then he started thinking. Or, his Couvade syndrome started thinking, about how close the kid's life paralleled his. And how he really didn't spend a lot of time with his dad after his parents split, or how he had been away at summer camp when his mother pulled him out to tell him his dad died. It was around the time the kid started crying that Harvey, himself, started crying, too.

Honestly, afterwards, he had gotten the best sleep of his life, but, he still woke up exhausted. He hadn't gotten any work done either, last night. Luckily, he had managed to get everything done today, with Mike's help.

He also banned Lifetime in his apartment.

He moved toward his couch, toeing his shoes off, intending to get an hour's sleep before he actually had to make himself something to eat. For once he was actually hungry. He had been living off saltines, dry toast, and pretzels over the past few days. Anything heavier than that left his feeling sick. It wasn't like he was actually carrying a kid, it was all in his head, and he missed frozen pizza so bad (and, no, he never thought he would ever miss frozen pizza).

He had just leaned into the cushions, his eyes drooping closed, when his phone rang. "No," he groaned figuring it was Mike bothering him. But it could be Donna, so he pushed himself up and dug his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Yes, Donna," he answered after checking the ID.

_"I ordered too much Chinese food. You wanna come over and watch bad TV with me?"_

Harvey wanted nothing more than to sleep, but couldn't help smiling. Back in the earlier days, when she first became his assistant, they would order too much food and watch television. As they moved up in the firm, became more respected and gotten more responsibilities, they had done it less and less until they rarely did it anymore.

He thought about it for a second, came to a decision, and said, "Be there in ten…" He could always sleep later…

**Suits**

Harvey was about halfway to Donna's when she called again. He answered with a smile, "Yes?"

_"Can you bring me some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream_?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah," Harvey replied pulling into a gas station's parking lot. "Anything else?"

"Nope, just the ice cream." And she hung up. He got out of his car, heading toward the gas station's entrance. He walked inside, nodded to the clerk, for once not caring that he was in a pair of track pants and a hoodie instead of his usual respected attire.

Harvey headed toward the back freezers, opening the one with the ice cream in it, and pulled out the Mint Chocolate Chip. He made to close the freezer, but froze when his phone rang again. He answered it with a quick, "Specter." Not even bothering to look at the ID.

"_Hey, I changed my mind. Butterscotch…"_

"Okay." Harvey rolled his eyes, but put the Mint Chocolate Chip back and grabbed the Butterscotch…

"_Or do I want Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?"_

He put the Butterscotch back, his hand hovering over the Cookie Dough, only to have Donna say, "_No, Mint Chocolate Chip. That one."_

"You sure?" Harvey asked trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"_Yes, I'm sure_," Donna said and hung up. Just to be on the safe side, Harvey bought all three and a carton of Rocky Road because it looked really good…

**Suits**

There was a knock at the door and he heard Donna call, "Can you get that?"

"Yeah," he called back getting off her couch and heading toward the door. He opened it to reveal a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey demanded pushing past Mike to get into Donna's apartment.

"Honestly? I don't know," Mike replied closing the door. He studied his boss, taking in the track pants and Harvard hoodie. It was rare to see Harvey dressed down, even rarer to see him in his pajamas. Or Mike thought they were Harvey's pajamas. Who knows, maybe Harvey traipsed around his apartment like that all the time.

"What'd you bring?" Mike asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ice cream," Harvey responded holding the bag up. "Donna called and asked for some."

"Ah," Mike said heading toward the couch. He sat back down, tapping his fingers against his knees. Harvey joined him, setting the ice cream on Donna's coffee table. They sat in relative silence for a while until Donna wandered back into the living room.

She was carrying a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of Tabasco sauce in the other. She set the bowl and bottle down on the table and snatched the bag Harvey brought. She peeked inside, a smile appearing on her face. "How did you know I wanted Rocky Road? I didn't bother calling and telling you because I could tell I was driving you crazy." She gave him an uncharacteristic hug before taking the bag into her kitchen.

"So now you're a mind reader?" Mike asked meeting Harvey's eyes. The older man just smirked and let his eyes flick to the television show playing across Donna's TV. Mike just rolled his eyes before copying him.

**Suits**

Empty Chinese food containers littered the table, a bowl full of popcorn seeds sat on the floor, and a carton of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream lay open on the table. Donna was seated at the far end of her couch, her legs drawn to her chest, watching the ending to some Seinfeld episode she hadn't seen in ten years.

To her right Mike laid, asleep, arm thrown over his face. He had been that way for a little over ten minutes, after insisting he wasn't tired. Donna smiled slightly before glancing over at Harvey. He was sitting on the floor, back against her easy chair, head resting against the cushions, his half-opened eyes staring blankly at the television. Donna liked seeing him like this, without so much burden draped across his shoulders.

"Why'd you invite Mike?" he asked suddenly, when he sensed she was looking at him, sticking to his relaxed position.

"Believe it or not, Harvey, I like having him around," Donna said softly getting to her feet. She pulled the blue and gold blanket from off the back of her couch and draped it over the sleeping associate. "Besides, he's been sweet during this whole thing."

"Sweet?"

"To me," Donna replied starting to clean up the mess. Harvey dragged himself to his feet and started helping her. "He bought me a couple baby books, did some research for some preschools, stuff like that. And the best part, I didn't even ask him."

She carried the empty Chinese food containers into her kitchen listening as Harvey followed her, the popcorn seeds sloshing around in the bowl as he carried it.

"Knowing Mike, he probably read the baby books first," Harvey muttered dumping the seeds out in the trash before depositing the bowl in the sink. Donna just smiled, threw her containers away, and moved back into the living room.

She grabbed the empty Mint Chocolate Chip container and the Tabasco sauce before heading back into the kitchen again. She threw the container away, replaced the Tabasco sauce in her fridge, and turned to see Harvey leaning against the counter, watching her.

"What?" she asked slowly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What are we going to do about Louis?" he countered crossing his arms. "As annoying as he is, you know he's not stupid. He'll figure out what's going on eventually."

"Harvey, he can't do shit about it if he does. I'm already pregnant, Jessica already knows, and it's not like we're a couple or anything," she noticed something flicker across his eyes, but it was gone before she could indentify it.

"You're right," he agreed with a sigh. "I just don't want his smelly ass lurking around my office anymore. I mean, it's almost as if he bathes in that cologne of his."

"I know, right?" Donna smiled when Harvey did, moving past him to re-enter the living room. She walked toward the coffee table, flicking the television off. She heard Harvey say, "He looks four."

She turned, following Harvey's gaze, eyes locking on Mike. In sleep he did look years younger than he usually did. And that was saying something; he looked eighteen, twenty at the most, when he was awake.

"He's a good kid," Donna whispered looking up to meet Harvey's eyes.

"I know," he said so quietly Donna almost didn't catch it.

"You should tell him more often…"

They fell silent, Donna fighting a yawn. She didn't win, her body screaming at her to go to sleep. It wasn't even eleven yet, she didn't have to get up in the morning. God, she hated being pregnant. Of course, it wasn't so bad when Harvey yawned with her.

"I think I should go," he said nodding toward the door.

"Okay," she replied quietly, though a small part of her didn't want him to leave.

"Should I take Mikey here?" he asked with a smirk, nodding toward his associate.

"Nah, leave him be," Donna responded with a smile.

"Okay," Harvey said and heading toward the door. "See you later, Donna." He opened the door, waved one last time, and was gone.

"You, too," she whispered waving at the closed door. With a sigh, she made sure Mike was situated, checked to make sure everything was picked up, and then headed toward her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, remembering the morning after they conceived the baby.

**Suits**

**Ten weeks ago (give or take a few days)…**

_As Harvey searched for his clothes from the night before, Donna pulled her robe on. She stood in the doorway waiting for him to hurry up and get dressed. She wanted no more reminders of their mistake, of what they did._

_ Once he was dressed, though he was still missing a sock, Harvey moved toward the door. He stopped, grinning, and said, "Usually I get a kiss good-bye."_

_ "Good-bye Harvey," Donna said shooing him. He just shook his head and left, pulling his jacket on before closing the door. At least they were pretending it never happened, that was the one good thing about what happened. Donna would hate to wreck what they already had._

_ With a sad smile she returned to her room, finding his sock behind her door. She rolled her eyes, depositing it in her hamper just inside her bathroom, making a mental note to give it to him later, away from prying eyes. It was the least she could do for him._

_ Now she just had to worry about the killer hangover she had, and quite possibly the ridicule from Mike. He may not know about her and Harvey, but she was plenty drunk last night. She could have done anything._

_ "God, I hate alcohol…"_

**_Suits_**

**_Next chapter Donna is entering her second trimester. I know, exciting :D Just wondering if you all want to know the gender now... or well, during her five month check up (which won't be for a few more chapters), or when the baby is born. 'Cause I know what it is, I have its name, and I am actually excited about it. So, yeah. Let me know_**

**_Anyway, thanks so, so, so much for every single review, alert, and every ounce of support you guys/gals are putting into this story. It's awesome and I can't thank you enough. And, the offer still stands, any advice on pregnancy or babies you can give me would be awesome. I am all eyes... (Get it, since I will be reading instead of listening... Yeah, cheesy, I know :D)_**

**_So, I've gotta go. I own nothing, thanks for reading, and drop a comment if you can._**

**_Bye..._**

**_P.S. I am leaving it up to you to decide what Donna did with the Tabasco sauce :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day…**

All day it had been the same thing. People were staring, whispering, and somehow Donna knew they knew. She didn't know how they knew, but they knew. They knew she was pregnant. She was barely showing, or she tried to convince herself she was barely showing. It wasn't helping, she owned a mirror, and her clothes weren't fitting like they used to. The upside in all this, neither were Harvey's.

Of course, despite whether or not the rest of Pearson/Hardman knew she knew they knew she was pregnant they had no clue who the father was. Some probably suspected Harvey without hesitation. Others: a man she was seeing. Donna wasn't exactly forthcoming with her personal life, so to them it could be anybody. Then there were the few who just thought she was putting on weight. They were dead to her.

She just acted as if nothing had changed, ignored their looks, and did her job as best she could. Though, since entering her second trimester, Donna's morning/afternoon/and night sickness had died down a bit, and stuck to the night time usually. That coupled with the fact that she wasn't as tired as she used to be, had her getting more work done.

She was checking her email, another person walking by and staring a moment too long at her, when the scent of Louis hit her nose. No longer did it make her feel sick, but it still wasn't appealing either. Seriously, anything was better than what he wore.

"What Louis?" Donna said without looking up from her computer.

"How are you?" Louis asked and Donna knew he was prying. He'd been 'concerned', more like lurking, for a while and Donna was way past wanting to kill him. In fact, is she knew she wasn't going to go to jail she'd murder him right there, with her letter opener. Harvey would defend her; convince the jury it was self-defense (or crazy, pregnant lady hormones). And she should really stop thinking about it or she might do it.

"I am fine, Louis. Same as last fifty-some odd times you've asked me," she responded still not looking up from his computer.

"And Harvey…?"

"What do you want, Louis," Donna snapped looking up.

"I can't be worried about my fellow…" Donna glared and he trailed off. "Nothing," he said and walked away, Mike barely managing to avoid getting his shoulder knocked. The younger guy turned his head to look back at Louis for a second before looking ahead and moving toward Donna.

"He still stalking you?" he asked leaning against her desk.

"He's trying to figure out what's going on. Though, I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out. Everyone else has."

"How do you know?"

Donna stood up, gesturing to the little baby bump she had developed. "Exhibit A, Michael."

"They could just think…" his eyes widened at the withering stare she threw his way and his voice petered off.

"Good idea, kid," Harvey said walking toward them. "Best to keep your mouth shut." Mike turned at the voice meeting his boss's dark eyes.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked curiously. "Usually you're here before me."

"Hope you showered," Donna said trying to hold back a smile. She knew where Harvey had been, the same place he had been every day since he started packing on the weight, and gained his new wave of energy.

Harvey spared her a single look before letting his eyes flick back to Mike, "None of your business, and get out of my hair before I give you more work to do."

"But you haven't given me…" Mike trailed off at the look on Harvey's face and hurried away.

"It's creepy you know where I was," Harvey said stopping next to Donna's desk.

"It's sad you haven't accepted that I know all," she retorted glancing down at the messages she had taken. She handed them over along with a cup of steaming liquid.

"Coffee?" Harvey asked hopefully.

"Tea," she answered pushing it toward him. He made a face. "Come on, if I'm stuck drinking that crap then so are you."

"Coffee's better," Harvey grumbled collecting the messages and tea.

"Tea's healthier," Donna replied shrugging. She took a deep breath in frustration when two associates walked by, glancing at her only to speed up when she glared at them.

"What was that?" Harvey asked watching the associates disappear around the corner.

"They know."

"Don't be paranoid."

"They know, Harvey," Donna repeated slower. "I mean, I can't exactly hide it anymore."

"Bigger clothes could hide it," Harvey muttered under his breath and Donna glared. "What?"

"Go."

"I'm kidding."

"Go," she repeated pointing toward his office. As he was moving toward his office Donna called after him, "It could hide yours too."

"Mike's not allowed near you anymore," Harvey responded closing the door behind him. Donna flashed his back a smile, glancing back at her computer, noticing Louis in the corner of her eye, lurking just out of hearing range. God he was creepy…

**Suits**

Mike was standing in the break room, getting a bag of Cheetos, when he heard two familiar voices just outside. He crept closer to the door, just staying out of their eye shot.

"…yeah, well, I heard she got pregnant by Specter," Kyle said with a smirk in his voice.

"If she knew you were talking about her she'd kill you," Harold replied in a quiet voice and Mike could just see him looking around.

"You were the one who brought up the rumor."

"Yeah, but…" Harold trailed off taking a breath. "It could be just a rumor."

"Not likely," Kyle responded. "I mean, have you seen those two together. I wouldn't doubt they've been together this whole time, just hiding it well. Until, one of Specter's swimmers got loose…"

Okay, Mike had heard enough, but before he could confront the other two associates he heard a familiar voice say, "What are you two talking about?"

"N-nothing, Ms. Pearson," Harold stammered and Mike could see his eyes widening, his fair skin turning a grayish color.

"Uh-huh," Jessica responded skeptically. "Well, if you have time to stand around doing nothing then you have time to do some work. That means you too, Mr. Ross." Mike swore under his breath before pushing himself up and moving out into the hallway.

"I-I was…"

"He's waiting for me," Harvey's voice was like a Godsend, the older man rounding the corner. He met Mike's eyes before walking past him.

"Go," Jessica said nodding after Harvey. Mike quickly rushed away, listening to Jessica reprimand the other two associates as she lead them away.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Mike asked the moment he and Harvey were out of earshot.

"They can't confirm anything," Harvey said easily. "Besides, it's not your job to worry about Donna and me."

"Yeah but…"

"Mike." Harvey turned to look at Mike, the younger guy stopping just inches from running into his boss. "Let it go. It's going to come out eventually and when it does…"

"Louis, damn it, leave me alone," Donna's voice cut Harvey's words off. He spun on his heel and ran toward the voice, Mike chasing after him.

Donna stood in the middle of the associates' area, a bag of Cheetos in her hand (Mike's Cheetos seeing as he forgot to grab them), seemingly on her way back to her desk. The other associates were looking at her and Louis, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I was just wondering…"

"No, you are stalking me," Donna snapped her fist clenching around her bag of Cheetos, most likely smashing a big chunk of the cheesy chip. "It's creepy and I can't take it anymore. You keep it up I am filing harassment charges."

"Donna, I just want to know what's going on," Louis demanded loudly. "Just like the whole office."

"I'd keep your weasely nose out of other people's business," Harvey said stepping forward. "Just saying."

"Harvey, I don't need you to fight my battles," Donna said turning to face him.

"Yeah, Harvey, this has nothing to do with you…"

With a deep sigh, and an eye roll, Harvey grabbed a random, empty chair. He pushed it to the middle of the room, climbed onto it, and shouted, "Alright, here's the deal! Yes Donna's pregnant! Yes, I am the father! No, we aren't a couple, so drop that crap too! That should clear up all these damn rumors! And if anyone has a problem: DEAL WITH IT!" and he jumped down storming toward his office. Donna looked outraged as she stomped after him.

Mike just looked around at the aftermath, trying hard not to laugh. Most associates had blank faces, a few looked triumphant, and Louis looked as if he had been sucking on lemons. That, by far, was totally worth it…

**Suits**

**I know, not very long, sorry. But I thought it should end where it did. Besides, now everyone at Pearson/Hardman knows. Now, the drama can pick up...**

**And I would like to extend a special thanks to LittleMender and kdip4014 for the advice last chapter. I know who to go to if I get stuck :D**

**So, thanks for reading, I own nothing, and drop a comment if you can.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :)**

**Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

Harvey tore his office door open, moving toward his desk, Donna steps behind him. "How dare you tell them that!" she shouted the moment his office door swung closed.

"Hey, it's out there now," Harvey responded trying and failing to sound calm. He could still feel the sudden anger pumping through his veins, trumping the stupidity he felt for shouting to the whole office about the kid. It wasn't his place to tell, he knew this, but when Louis said it had nothing to do with him. This whole situation had everything to do with him and Donna…

And just like that the anger evaporated and he was just left feeling stupid, while Donna continued to rip him a new one. "What happened to keeping it from them until we had to tell them? I know they were suspecting, and it was kind of hard to hide, but now everyone is going to think I screwed you to get a head."

"Hey," Harvey snapped, his anger rising again, but it was barely a fraction of the anger he felt earlier. "I told them we weren't a couple…"

"It doesn't matter, Harvey! They may be too scared of us to actually say something to our faces, but it'll always be in the back of their minds now." She ran her hands through her hair resting them on the back of her neck. "We have reputations to uphold Harvey, reputations that we have earned, and I don't want them tarnished because _they_ can't keep their imaginations from running rampant." She pointed out the door.

"They won't," he said softly, hoping to reassure her.

"How do you know?"

He had no idea how to respond, he couldn't exactly stop his coworkers from thinking what they were going to be thinking, so he opted to say, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Donna closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have to get back to work," she said quietly before turning and walking out of the office, Harvey sure he spotted unshed tears in her eyes, only to run into Mike…

**Suits**

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered grabbing her arms when her balance wavered.

"I'm fine," she whispered back before pulling free from his loose grasp and heading toward the bathroom. She burst into the door, snapped at two interns to get out, and gripped the edges of a sink.

Why the hell was she crying? She did nothing wrong, she should be back in Harvey's office making him beg for her forgiveness. He should be the one crying, holed up in the bathroom. He screwed up.

No, they both screwed up. They both screwed up the moment they slept together; the moment they conceived the baby growing inside of her. They were in this together, no matter what, and she had to admit it would probably be, not easier, but less _bothersome_ is she wasn't stuck answering the same questions over and over again. They knew she was pregnant, they knew who the father was, and they could just deal with it. She hated admitting it, but Harvey was right. The jackass was right…

She looked down, touching her stomach, and slowly felt her anger drain from her.

"Donna," she heard someone say and the door opened, Rachel slipping inside, a worried Mike just outside the bathroom. The door closed on his pale face. "You okay?" Rachel asked moving toward the red head.

"I'm fine," she responded brushing the remainder of her tears away. She composed herself and turned to face the younger woman. "So, I'm guessing you heard Harvey's announcement?"

"Congratulations?" Rachel replied with a shrug and Donna snorted shaking her head. She then started laughing, unable to stop, burying her face in her hands. "What?" Rachel sounded confused and a little cautious.

"I-it's just…" Donna took a moment to regain her control. When she pushed her laughter back to mere hiccups, she said, "Harvey's more hormonal than I am."

"What?"

"Never mind," Donna responded shaking her head, wiping away tears of laughter that time. She headed toward the door. Still giggling slightly, she pulled the door open and looked up at Mike. "I'm fine," she cut him off before he could ask. His mouth snapped closed, his face a little uncertain, but he nodded.

She returned to her desk, Mike and Rachel trailing behind her, and found Harvey standing next to her chair. His hands were behind his back, but Donna knew by the look on his face what he was concealing.

"It's not trial day," she said quietly, stopping a few inches from him, noticing the confused look on Rachel's face and the smile on Mike's.

"It is an apology," Harvey responded smiling.

Donna was quiet for a second, watching him with narrowed eyes. But then sighed, returned his smile, and said, "I'll get the can opener…"

**Suits**

About a week after Harvey's 'announcement', Donna was sitting at her desk going over some last minute things she had to do, when she noticed a shadow stop above her. She slowly looked up, meeting Mike's blue eyes, and said, "Yes?"

"I was hoping to drop these off," Mike said slowly, holding up the files in his hands. Donna noticed his eyes flick to her chest for a second before he forced them away, his ears red. "But it looks like Harvey's already gone." His eyes flicked to her chest a second time, and that time it took a little effort to force himself to look away.

"Harvey's just getting dinner for us," Donna responded causally, holding her hand out. "I'll give him the files."

"Thanks," Mike said and handed the files over, glancing at Donna's chest a third time.

"See something you like?" Donna questioned slowly, watching as his blue eyes widened as he met hers, his face turning a bright red to match his ears.

"I-I…" he backed up a few steps, swallowing. "N-no," he responded, voice cracking. He cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"It's a part of pregnancy, Michael," Donna informed him, glancing down at her chest. Her breasts had been getting bigger over the last week and a half. According to the books Mike bought her, it was because of the milk-producing glands getting larger. She was holding out as long as she could from having to buy a pregnancy bra, but if the tenderness had anything to say about it…

"I-I know," Mike stammered backing up a few more steps. "I-I…" he trailed off, running into Harvey. He spun around, his eyes getting wider (if that were even possible), and scurried away before Harvey could say anything.

"Is Mike the first associate to stare at your boobs?" Harvey questioned approaching Donna's desk, his eyes flashing to her chest so quickly Donna almost didn't catch it. Harvey was respectable when he had to be, but at the end of the day he was still a guy.

"Nope," Donna responded with a smirk on her face.

"How many?" Harvey asked setting a plastic bag of food on her desk. She just smiled slightly but didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed the bag and looked inside. Italian, just like she craved half an hour ago, but now she wanted something else.

"What?" Harvey questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing," Donna responded looking up, trying to compose her face, but he knew her too well. He knew something was up, he always did. It was a consequence of spending way too much time with someone.

"You don't want Italian, do you?"

"I'm sorry," Donna said quickly. "It's not my fault this kid can't make up its mind. I swear, the other day I wanted pizza, ordered it, waited, the man came, I paid for it, and when I went to eat it I decided cooked broccoli sounded better."

"Cooked broccoli?" Harvey cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"With cheese," Donna said slowly with a smile on her face. That actually sounded pretty good right now.

"There's a diner across the street, they serve cooked broccoli," Harvey said as if he was reading her mind. He turned on his heel and started toward the elevators again.

"Cheddar," Donna called after him. "And send Mike…" The blond associate tentatively started down the hallway before she could get her whole sentence off. "Thanks."

"What's wrong? If this is about me looking at…" Mike trailed off clearly confused and embarrassed, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, his suit jacket in his hands.

"Hungry?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"A little," he answered cautiously.

"Here." she pushed the Italian food toward him. There was no point in letting it go to waste, and besides Mike looked like he needed it.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the bag off her desk.

Donna smiled before pushing herself to her feet, slower than she usually did, trying to avoid a repeat of earlier that day. She had been talking to Louis (or, more like, threatening to announce a certain date to the office if he didn't leave her alone), when she stood up too fast on her way to drop something off in Harvey's office. A wave of dizziness had washed through her, and she begrudgingly admitted, had it not been for Louis' quick reflexes, she would have ended up on the floor.

"You okay?" Mike asked putting his food back on her desk, seconds away from hovering.

"I'm fine," Donna responded truthfully. No dizziness, she was good. She flashed him a smile, ignoring the leg cramp she had had for the past ten minutes. She had tried to move around, do as the books said, but every time she stood up to walk down the hall her phone rang. She wondered what would happen if she just broke the damn thing.

She led Mike into Harvey's office, slightly out of breath by the time she reached the couch. Another thing the books said would happen. She was beginning to hate the books and wanted to burn them.

"You sure you're okay?" Mike asked sitting across from her, putting his bag of food on the table. He put his messenger bag by his feet, laying his coat on top of it. "You look like you want to stab someone in the face." and he sounded scared, like he thought she wanted to stab him.

"I'm fine," Donna said giving him a smile, "just thinking too much. So, have the other associates been talking about…" she trailed off, realizing how much she sounded like a sixteen-year-old girl just then.

"It's died down since Harvey first told everyone," Mike answered barely recognizing her realization, taking containers out of the bag. He grabbed a Styrofoam box opening it to reveal manicotti. He stared at it for a second before shrugging, grabbing a plastic fork, and digging in. But he stopped when he realized he was eating by himself.

"Oh, jeez, I am so sorry. Do you want some? I could wait. I mean, I am so sorry…"

"Mike, just eat…" she knew he wasn't going to continue until she had some food in front of her, and she still did not want Italian. Where the hell was Harvey with her broccoli and cheese? She sighed heavily and switched tactics. "There's a five in my purse. Go to the break room and get drinks, okay?"

"Okay," Mike responded setting his container down and springing to his feet. He hurried out of the room, but froze at her desk, returning. "What do you…?"

"Water is fine, Mike."

"Right," he said nodding and returned to her desk. She watched as he carefully dug in her purse, found the five, returned anything he removed, and hurried away after replacing her bag underneath her desk.

She smiled, shaking her head. She let her eyes roam around the room; the scent of Italian food attacked her nostrils. It smelt so good, but she wanted broccoli, or did she? Just one bite wouldn't hurt her…

**Suits**

Harvey returned an hour later, ticked off. There was no reason for the line he was stuck waiting in, no reason for broccoli (green, tree like vegetables) to take _that _long to cook. And cheese, he'd melted cheese before for nachos when he'd have his friends over for football, it wasn't frigging rocket science. Far from it.

He rode the elevator up, taking several deep breaths, wondering if he should just return to the diner and threaten to sue the place for crappy service. Logically, he knew that would be completely stupid. It wasn't the diner's fault the place was busy, but his Couvade was acting up and Couvade wanted those people to pay for making him wait.

"God, I am losing it," he muttered not even in the mood for cooked broccoli and cheese anymore. He should have just tried to talk Donna into eating the Italian food he gotten her and him, the manicotti he had ordered sounded really good right now.

The doors opened and he started down the hall, toward his office, freezing in the doorway when he watched Donna and Mike talking, empty Styrofoam boxes littering his coffee table. She was laughing at something Mike had just said, taking a drink from the water bottle in her hand. Her smile managed to calm him down and he was able to push his irritation away before pushing his door open and walking inside.

"Hey," she said looking over at him. "What took you so long?"

"Line," Harvey responded setting the bag on the table. "I see you changed your mind again," he commented eyeing the empty containers again. His manicotti was gone, and he had a feeling Donna hadn't eaten it.

"We left you some manicotti in the fridge," Donna said with a smile.

"Yeah, Donna told me you'd want some," Mike responded easily, looking at the bag. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Before Harvey could respond, he noticed something leaking out of Donna's nose. His eyes widened just slightly and he was at her side in seconds, snatching the wad of napkins off the coffee table.

"What?" she asked when he handed the napkins to her.

"Holy, jeez, Donna your nose is bleeding," Mike exclaimed before Harvey could say anything.

"Again?" she muttered holding the napkins to her nose. "This is the third nosebleed this week."

"Third? What?"

"You know, Mike, for a guy with a photographic memory you forget a lot of stuff," Donna said ignoring Harvey's question. "I mean, I thought you read the books."

"I-I did…" Mike muttered quietly, looking at his hands.

"And according to them, nosebleeds are not uncommon," Donna pointed out slowly.

"Yeah."

"So, it's no big deal. Besides, look, it's already starting to stop." She pulled the napkins from her nose, showing them the bleeding had stopped, a red smear the only thing left behind.

"So, these…" Harvey trailed off, sitting down. "I won't…"

"It's from the increase of circulation, Harvey," Mike answered for Donna, the information obviously coming back to him now that he'd calmed down. "You won't have to worry about bleeding all over something important."

"Yeah, and if your jealous of not having these chronic nose bleeds or the bleeding gums or the fact that I wake up congested, I am sure the boobs will come in soon." Harvey glared at her as her smile grew. "What?" she asked innocently.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Harvey leaving and returning with his manicotti, when Donna broke the silence. "My next doctor's appointment is tomorrow; you going to make it to this one?" she met Harvey's dark eyes.

"I…" he swallowed the food in his mouth, cleared his throat, and continued. "I already took the afternoon off, so I'll be there."

"Good that's…" she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her stomach.

"What?" Harvey questioned suddenly worried, pushing himself to his feet. Mike copied him, hovering in the background.

Donna looked up, tears in her eyes, and whispered, "It moved. I felt it moved…"

**Suits**

**Hey guys, how's things?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks again for all the reviews and alerts you guys keep sending, and I hope you guys enjoyed this :D**

**Oh, and the line 'Harvey's more hormonal than I am.' was based off a review I got. It made me laugh and I had to slip in a variation of the line, so thank you for that review:)**

**So, I own nothing, thanks for reading, and drop me a comment if you can.**

**See ya...**

**P.S. I know, Donna's reaction wasn't too dramatic. I am trying to slip in some drama, I swear, but my mind just wants to be funny. I will have to have a talk with it and maybe by next chapter I will actually live up to the drama that I keep promising...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is the second longest thing I have ever written (the first being a one shot for another fandom). I wasn't supposed to write this much, but every time I got to a point where I could end it, my muse was like 'a little longer. Just a little longer.' So, yeah, that's why this is so long. Though, if you like chapters this length, I can try to write them this long from now on. We'll see :D**

**Bye...**

**Suits**

Donna had felt another nudge that morning when she was getting ready for work, but since then the baby had been relatively quiet. Or she thought it had, she'd been way too busy the whole day to really pay much attention. She wanted to do as much work as she could before she left for her doctor's appointment that afternoon. Hell, she barely had time to eat anything with as much work as she was getting done. But she swore she'd eat the moment she got a decent enough break.

Harvey had been in the same state of mind, poor Mike was running back and forth with folders, files, or books from his desk, library, or file room to the older man's office. The few times he actually stopped by Donna's desk (less than usual and, if Donna were being honest, she kind of missed his impromptu visits), she could tell he was a little bummed. He would not be attending this doctor's appointment. Donna would have taken him, no problem, but the night before he, Mike, had suggested this be between Harvey and Donna. He had even gone as far as to say '_I heard the heart beat already, Harvey hasn't.'_ It was sweet, so Mike. The kid was too nice for his own good sometimes.

Donna was just making her fourth or fifth trip to the copier, intending to send a few faxes while she was up, when her legs almost gave out on her. She grabbed a nearby desk to keep herself up, breathing through a wave of dizziness. _Okay Donna,_ she told herself carefully moving toward the desk's chair, lowering herself into it, _you're pushing yourself too hard._

"Are you okay?" she heard someone ask as she leaned forward, the dizziness slowly diminishing.

"Fine," she answered picking her head up, meeting Rachel's dark eyes. "Just wondering if Harvey would pay for an assistant for me," she joked flashing the younger woman a smile.

"I can help you out," Rachel offered looking at the paperwork in Donna's hand. The red head was torn. Letting Rachel help would mean she could take a much needed break. Running back and forth with barely a break couldn't be good for her or the baby. But this was her job, she was pregnant not invalid, she could do what needed to be done.

So, she gave Rachel another smile and said, "Thanks, but I just need a minute. I'll be fine." Rachel gave her a skeptical look, but reluctantly nodded. They spoke a few more minutes before Rachel's phone rang and she wandered away from Donna.

Donna stood up again, this time more carefully, and continued, much slower, towards the copy room. She made her copies, sent her faxes, and left the room. About halfway back to her desk, she started feeling dizzy again, worrying black spots danced around her eyes. She tried breathing through it, fear gripping her heart. What if something was wrong with the baby?

Her legs nearly gave out again, the moment she reached her desk, and she blindly reached out to grab the surface. She put her copies and paperwork down, continuing to breathe through her nose. She just had to sit down; she'd be fine once she sat down. But the moment she let go of her desk, her dizziness spiked tenfold and her vision grayed.

Her legs gave out again and she barely felt herself hit the ground…

**Suits**

Harvey had been at his computer, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head demanding liver (Harvey _hated_ liver, why the hell would he want it?). He had work to do, and Couvade could take its liver craving and shove it up its ass. But Couvade was insistent, reminding him of Donna, and Harvey looked up to call Mike (he had _far_ too much work to actually run across the street for liver), when he noticed Donna prone form on the floor.

"Shit," he whispered springing to his feet, cell phone out, racing out of the office and to her side. As he dropped to his knees next to her, one hand trying to shake her awake while the other dialed 911, he heard a familiar voice say, from behind him, "Oh my God, Donna!"

Mike dropped down next to Harvey just as the dispatcher picked up. Harvey gave the woman the address and Donna's condition. She was a bit paler than usual, her body shaking slightly. The lady asked him to stay on the line while an ambulance was sent to them. Harvey agreed, tossing his phone to the side.

"What's going on?" Mike demanded his face a sickly pale, his blue eyes two orbs of worry. He looked on the verge of tears, the kid probably thinking Donna was dying.

"I don't know," Harvey answered chastising himself for thinking along those lines. She was fine, probably overworked (he knew Mike had asked a couple times if he could help her, but the fact that he, too, was overworked had her turning him down), and she'd be fine. They both would be fine. They had to be.

"Come on Donna, wake up," Harvey said running his fingers through her hair. Worry was pulsating through his veins; his heart was thudding against his chest.

The EMTs turned up some fifteen minutes later, drawing a crowd. They watched as Harvey and Mike were pushed out of the way.

"What happened?" one EMT demanded as they quickly loaded Donna onto a stretcher, the other starting an IV.

"I…I…" Harvey was at a loss for words. The problem was, he didn't know what happened. One moment he was doing the work, the next he looked up to find her lying on the floor. "I just found her like this." The EMT nodded, met his partners eyes, who had been shining a light into Donna's eyes, receiving a quick nod. "She's four months pregnant," Harvey quickly added as the EMTs started pushing Donna toward the elevators, easily keeping pace with them. Mike was a few steps behind him.

He stopped Mike at the elevator, saying, "Tell Jessica what happened and then have Ray bring you to the hospital."

"What are you…?" Mike trailed off, already knowing the answer. "Call me if you find out anything," the younger guy responded, changing tactics. Harvey nodded before the doors closed…

**Suits**

Once Jessica and Rachel (after she cornered Mike on his way to the elevator) had been informed, and both had made Mike promise to have either Harvey or him call when they found out anything about Donna, Mike got a hold of Ray. It must have been record time, how fast Harvey's driver made it to the firm.

The whole ride to the hospital Mike felt like he was going to puke. He should have continued to insist that Donna let him help. Hell, he thought she'd accept help from Rachel, the reason why he begged her to ask, but that had been a no go. Donna was just too stubborn to accept help. She was like Harvey.

Ray pulled up to the entrance, Mike thanked him, and the other man nodded before telling him he was going to park the car. Mike nodded back before racing into the hospital. He found Harvey sitting in one of the chairs, eyes locked on the floor, his hands resting on his thighs, clenched into fists.

Mike skidded to a halt a few feet from his boss, watching him. He was pale, paper white pale and shaking slightly. And his face, his face was full of pure fear and worry. Whether it was Couvade destroying Harvey's usual mask or if he was allowing his masks to fall on their own, Mike didn't know, but it scared him to see Harvey Specter like that. Harvey was damn near emotionless, invulnerable, and almost godlike. This, however, he wasn't like this, Mike wasn't used to it, so he did the only thing he could think of to clear those emotions. He cleared his throat.

Harvey looked up, clearing his face as best as he could. Mike took a seat next to him and tentatively asked, "Have you learned anything?"

"She's still with the doctor," Harvey muttered his voice shaking slightly. Mike hated this, hated seeing Harvey like this, and he could think of nothing to say to make the situation any better. So, the two guys sat in relative silence until the doctor finally approached them

"How is she?" Harvey demanded, his voice all business, getting to his feet, having fought and won against Couvade for the time being.

"A little dehydrated and overworked, probably wouldn't hurt if she actually ate something," the doctor responded slowly.

"So…" it took a second for the information to sink in, for both Harvey and Mike. Harvey cleared his throat and tried again, "So, they're going to be okay?"

"As long as she takes it easy and doesn't skip anymore meals, she'll be fine. Her and the baby," the doctor confirmed Harvey's question. The older man was speechless, his usual masks falling again as relief flashed across his face, his eyes surprisingly shiny when they caught the light. So, Mike said, "Can we see her?"

"She's being admitted for tonight, and once she's been moved to a room you two are welcome to see her," the doctor replied before wandering away.

Both guys returned to their chairs, Mike keeping his eyes off Harvey. He heard the older man sniff, watched, in the corner of his eye, as he ran a hand across his face. Any other person, Mike would be in comfort mode so fast, but this was Harvey. Harvey Specter. What did someone say to the great Harvey Specter to make him feel better? He was clearly happy that his kid and Donna were going to be okay, but it had to be overwhelming, believing he might lose them even for a little while, especially with Couvade whispering in his ear.

A while later, the doctor allowed Harvey and Mike to see Donna. She was sitting up in bed when they entered the room, eating a sandwich. Mike could tell she didn't like it, hospital food was disgusting (he'd be the first to admit that), but she probably had to eat it. Doctor's orders and all.

"Hey guys," she said when they approached her bed. She was trying to act nonchalant, but Mike saw the fear and worry in her eyes. They almost matched Harvey's. They were getting their first taste of parenthood, true parenthood, worrying about their kid.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked sitting down in the chair next to Donna's bed, meeting Donna's eyes.

"We are now," she answered truthfully, almost unconsciously using 'we are' instead of 'I am'.

Mike suddenly felt like he was intruding on something, just the way both were looking at each other, and quietly left the room to call Jessica and Rachel, leaving the two alone…

**Suits**

Neither Donna nor Harvey said anything for several minutes. Donna was still feeling the after effects of her fear and worry. She should have taken ten minutes to eat something, anything, but she had been so busy she hadn't even given it much thought. And now she felt completely stupid, putting her baby in danger like that just so she could get all her work done before her doctor's appointment. How could she be so irresponsible?

"Hey, hey," Harvey said quietly getting her attention. She felt tears rolling down her face, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered scrubbing her hand across her face. "I-I was so stupid."

"No, you weren't," he said quickly grabbing her hand. "I should have made you take a break, but I was just so preoccupied…"

"No, I should have _known_ to take a break," Donna pressed cutting his sentence off. "You shouldn't have to _make _me…"

"Donna, this is not your fault," Harvey said firmly, squeezing her hand, brushing a few stray tears away. His hand felt warm against her face, and it took all of Donna's will not to close her eyes and lean into his touch. _Holy hell, where the heck did that come from_?

"It's not yours either," she responded barely keeping the quiver out of her voice. He gave her a smile, taking his hands back. She kinda wished he wouldn't have done that, but she squashed that feeling down pretty quickly. She couldn't afford to feel anything toward him but friendship. They had agreed.

"You just need to be more careful next time," Harvey said quietly looking down at the floor, absentmindedly toying with the silver buttons on his jacket. "If anything were to happen to you…" he trailed off, clearing his throat, "I'm going to send Mike in." he stood up, walking out of the room.

Donna watched him go, replaying his last few words in her head. _'If anything were to happen to you…'_ What the hell did that mean? It couldn't mean… No, they had agreed to just…

Donna shook her head, running her hands down her face, brushing away any tears she might have missed. She was just tired and hungry, looking too closely into something that would be best left alone. She put a smile on her face when Mike walked into the room, and listened to him as he promised to make sure she had something to eat every couple hours. She couldn't help giving him a bigger smile and a head shake. No matter what she said, he'd make sure he followed through with his promise. It was just the way he was…

**Suits**

After Donna's hospital visit, and two days of taking it easy, she was back at work. And Mike had been good on his promise, appearing every couple hours with small snacks. A few times Donna had sent him out for things she craved, and he was happy to go, but after the third time Harvey had piled on the paperwork and she was stuck relying on the vending machines.

Or, so she thought. She was on her way to get a package of Nutter Butters, the baby was craving something with peanut butter, and when she returned she found three more packages of Nutter Butters and a tea sitting on her desk. At first, she thought Mike had dropped by (and she wondered how the hell he knew she wanted Nutter Butters), but one glance at Harvey had her changing her mind.

He was sitting at his desk, on his phone, looking relatively busy. But on his desk was a cup that matched hers, along with a bag of Funyuns. He hated Funyuns, Donna knew this, but it seemed Couvade didn't. Plus, the Partner's break room had very little chip choices, and Funyuns was probably the best choice. Of course, that was in Donna's opinion, and apparently Couvade's, too. _Go Couvade…_

She sat down at her desk, grabbing her tea and opening her Nutter Butters. As she ate and drank, she began typing on her computer, barely paying attention to what was going on, when she smelt the familiar scent of Louis' cologne.

She was used to being repulsed by the scent, that for a second she almost couldn't pinpoint how she was feeling when the smell hit her nose. But it hit her hard, almost knocking her breath away. He smelt, surprisingly, intoxicating._ Wait, what?_ The logical part of her brain exclaimed._ This is Louis we are talking about. Louis Litt. Weasely Louis Litt. Right?_

"Hello Louis," she said slowly, picking her eyes up, almost effortlessly ignoring logic. She gave him a small smile, the balding man taken aback by that. Okay, so she rarely smiled at him unless she wanted something, but that didn't mean she never smiled at him.

"Hi," he said in his nasally voice. God, she just wanted to get up and bury her face in his shirt. He smelt that good… _Hey, we do not think he smells good. He smells awful Donna, awful…_

But did he smell awful, really? Not right that second, and logic was losing the battle with desire. She wanted to smell him, let that intoxicating scent surround her, leave her breathless. And, really, Louis wasn't that bad looking.

_What the hell's the matter with you, Donna? Not that bad looking? What the hell have you been smoking? What is that kid doing to you to make you…?_

"What the hell are you doing bugging her, Louis?" Harvey's voice snapped Donna out of her inner monologue, and helped her clear her head. Logic seized the opportunity to take control, and pushed her desire to 'smell' Louis away. Gratitude rolled through Donna, her eyes falling on Harvey, her savior. She was pretty sure, if he hadn't shown up; she would have dragged Louis to a closet somewhere and…

She shivered at the thought, still wondering what the hell had come over her. She must not have gotten into the weird shit in the pregnancy books yet. Which reminded her, she really had to get Harvey to read a couple before the baby came. Oh, and she had to go furniture shopping for the kid, and clean out her spare bedroom. Hell, she'd be better off getting a bigger place…

She tuned back into the conversation just in time to see Louis stalk away, his scent hitting her again. It didn't affect her as strongly as before, but a small part of her still wanted to follow him.

"Was he bugging you?" Harvey asked leaning against Donna's desk.

"No more than usual," Donna answered shaking her head to clear it. She had been picturing Louis in… _Blah! _She opted to meet Harvey's eyes, keep her mind off of anything to do with Louis Litt, only to notice just how brown they were. Like two pools of chocolate: melted, hot, sticky chocolate, covering his body…

_Stop it, Donna_, she snapped at herself, something on her face making Harvey's eyebrows furrow.

"Hey, I was wondering," she started hoping to change the subject, "if you wanted to go shopping for the baby this weekend?" Harvey's face scrunched up, his mouth opened to, no doubt, protest, but Donna effortlessly cut him off. "This kid is as much yours as mine, you _need _to help me."

"But isn't it a bit early…?" she glared at him, his argument dying on his lips. "Why not," he relented, though he wasn't happy about it. "We'll go this Saturday."

"Thanks Harvey," she called as he disappeared into his office. Donna saw another flash, him helping her bring the baby stuff into her apartment, both spotting her bed. Him sitting down, gesturing her to join him, only for him to turn into Louis before she could sit down next to him…

She ripped herself from the fantasy, hurriedly getting back to work. She didn't have time to be thinking like that…

**Suits**

When Saturday rolled around, Harvey had borrowed his friend's truck and drove to Donna's place to get her. He sat in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, nodding as a brunette girl drove by and waved. He checked his watch, wondering where the hell Donna was, looking toward the door, only to freeze.

He knew how she felt about maternity clothes, it was the one thing she swore she wasn't going to get, but he knew for a fact she and Rachel went shopping last weekend, and she had broken down and actually bought some maternity clothes. After, these were her words not his, she realized how 'cute' they were now.

Today she was in a long, orange dress and matching sandals. On anyone else Harvey would have laughed, and probably made up some inappropriate jokes, but on Donna. For some unknown reason the color suited her, it made her seem almost breath taking; his heart sped up…

_Wait, stop thinking like that. She is your assistant, your friend, your confident, not something to be gawked at…_

His thoughts cut off as he got out of the truck and raced around the vehicle to help her. He knew she'd be annoyed, sure, but he just wanted to help. And he did try to help, he really did, but she ended up pushing his help off.

"God, you're as bad as Mike," she snapped the moment both of them were in the car, cramming her purse down by her feet. If she was bitching about Mike, something big had to have happened.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked after a few seconds hesitation, putting the truck into drive before pulling into the road.

"Nothing," Donna said glaring out the window, chewing on her tongue.

"Donna," he pressed gently, knowing she was stubborn, but having a feeling she was about to crack. And sure enough, "I told my mother."

"You did?" they hadn't exactly discussed telling their families. Donna had more people to tell than Harvey. He only had his brother, and he and Alex didn't exactly talk outside of holidays and birthdays. Donna had her mother, father, sisters, and her little brother. A big family that would like to know what was going on with her. And Harvey knew how much Donna and her parents kept in touch, especially with her mother.

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," Donna responded quietly, sniffing once.

"Hey, it does matter, especially if it has anything to do with this baby." He gestured to her stomach, the baby bump progressively getting more and more noticeable as the weeks went by. "So, tell me what she said."

"At first she was happy, excited to be getting another grandchild, but when I told her who the father was…" oh crap, Harvey could just hear what Donna's mother had to say. Donna and Harvey had known each other a long time, long enough for him to have met her family on multiply occasions, and for her to do the same (Alex making it a habit to ask, every time they saw each other, if he and Donna had tied the knot yet; so not funny by the way). Her mother knew his reputation with woman, whether it was woman's intuition or the fact that Donna probably joked about it on several occasions, Harvey had a feeling Mrs. Ryan didn't approve of who fathered Donna's baby.

"S-she said I… I was throwing my reputation away. F-for allowing this to happen," Donna said in a small voice, sniffing. "I-I tried to explain. Tell her this d-didn't mean me and you were a couple…" the wrong thing to say, apparently. Donna sniffed again, running her hand down her face. "She's… she's convinced you'll l-leave me w-with the b-baby when the first 'pretty thing' walks by…"

"I wouldn't do that," Harvey responded through numb lips without a second's hesitation. How dare that crazy old bat say something like that about him? He wouldn't do that; he couldn't do that, not to Donna and especially not to this kid.

"I know," Donna whispered taking a shuddering breath, scrubbing tears away again. Watery brown eyes met his, and she gave him a weak smile. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes," Harvey responded pushing his anger down. He would let it go for Donna, at least for now. Later on, when he was alone, maybe he'd give Mrs. Ryan a call. Tell her what he intended to do, squash her assumptions into tiny, teeny pieces and let the wind sweep them away. It was the least she deserved, miserable old crone that she was…

Logically, he could see where she was coming from. But, again, Couvade had control of the wheel. Lately, when did Couvade _not_ have the wheel? He could not answer that truthfully, already torn between knowing when his feelings were his and when they were brought on by the fact that he was figuratively 'pregnant.' One thing he could say, he know respected every pregnant women out there. Every single one…

**Suits**

They were walking through the baby store, Donna checking out all the furniture, when Harvey said, "I'm surprised you didn't bring Mike with you."

"I don't take him everywhere," Donna responded stopping near a frog themed furniture set. Did she want her baby to be surrounded by frogs? She wasn't a fan of the color green, but it was a gender neutral design. Speaking of gender, neither she nor Harvey had really discussed whether or not they wanted to know the sex of the baby.

When the doctor did her checkup at the hospital, while she had been scared something was wrong with the baby, he had told her the baby wasn't in the right position to see the sex. And, at the time, Harvey hadn't been in the room. So, even if the baby's gender could be seen, she would have said 'no' anyway. He deserved to be in the room if they found out what it was. It was only fair.

"You sure about that?" Harvey asked checking out a pink furniture set. It was as if he was already planning the gender, while Donna was just trying to keep things as unspecific as possible.

"Do you wanna know?" she asked quietly, moving away from the frogs to a Winnie-the-Pooh furniture set.

"Do you?" he replied looking back at her, knowing exactly what she was asking.

"We can always wait until it's born, let it be a surprise," Donna suggested with a shrug, picking up a stuffed Piglet.

"We could," Harvey responded running his hand along a mahogany crib. "If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want. It's what _we_ want," Donna said putting Piglet down. She moved to stand next to him, feeling his body heat radiate down her arm when her skin touched his. He looked down at the two appendages, before looking up to meet her eyes.

"I think we should wait," he said quietly, Donna was aware just how close they were. If she leaned in closer, she could kiss him. Almost unconsciously, her head started to move toward his, but before they could do more than stare at each other, a cheery voice said, "You two need any help?"

They jerked away from each other, turning to look into the dark, green eyes of a sale's girl. Harvey flashed her a smile, all traces of what _almost_ happened wiped off his face. "Just looking," he said turning back to the mahogany furniture.

"How far along are you?" the lady asked looking down at Donna's stomach.

"Almost five months," Donna answered as pleasantly as she could. She couldn't help the disappointment she felt, pumping through her veins. They were so close...

"Do you know what it's going to be?" the girl asked looking as if she wanted to touch Donna's stomach. Donna dared her to, she rip the bitch's arm off. _And just where did that come from?_

"Nope," Harvey answered for the red head, almost as if he read her mind. "We're waiting until it's born."

"Then that would be perfect for its room," the girl said either ignoring Donna's shift in mood or having seen it so many times she was used to it. She moved toward the mahogany set. "It's classy and doesn't give away what the baby is or causing you to have to buy a bunch of new stuff if it comes out one way over another. Of course, the frog set is out best seller…"

She continued to talk for another half an hour about different furniture brands, what the best changing table would be, best cribs. It went on and on, Harvey and Donna finally leaving the store having bought nothing but the stuffed Piglet. They did, however, have a lot to think about, the lady telling them to sleep on it before coming to a decision.

"Well, she was just full of information," Harvey commented as they got back into the truck. Donna nodded, toying with Piglet's ear. She hadn't wanted the Piglet, or she thought she didn't, but a part of her talked herself into buying it.

"We could always go with a Winnie-the-Pooh theme," Harvey suggested, pulling the truck out of the parking lot and onto to the road, sounding as if he _hated_ that idea. Donna smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I don't even know why I bought this," she said looking down at Piglet.

"We'll figure something out. We've still got four months," Harvey said slowly pulling into the parking a lot of a restaurant a few minutes later. "Hungry?" he asked turning the truck off.

"Yes," Donna said without hesitation. She'd been keeping an eye on what she ate, and made sure she actually ate so as not to repeat her last 'adventure', but she had the occasional slip up. Like her hot chocolate. She'd have one every morning, on her way to work, and one before she went to bed. A couple times, she added a shot of Tabasco sauce. Though she had no reason to do that, other than the baby liked it. And sometimes it was worth the acid indigestion she got afterward.

"Then let's go eat," Harvey said getting out of the truck. Donna placed Piglet on the median between the two seats, grabbed her purse, and hurriedly followed. She was surprised to see Mike waiting for them at a table when they walked inside.

"You called…?"

"Hey, I know you missed him," Harvey responded with a knowing smile, "for some ungodly reason." Donna slapped his arm before crossing the restaurant to take a seat next to Mike…

**Suits**

After lunch, (where Harvey finally ordered his liver, but had lost his appetite for it before it was served, and didn't even take a bite, really ticking himself off) Harvey and Donna parted ways with Mike. He had plans with Jenny, Donna more than happy to let him get on his way.

"It's good for him," she started as they pulled up to her building.

"What?" Harvey asked turning the truck off and opening his door.

"Getting out, spending time with his friend, not working so much," she continued grabbing Piglet and her purse and hurriedly following Harvey.

"He doesn't work _that _much," Harvey stated only to get a 'be serious' look thrown at him. "Okay, so he's a workaholic, what's wrong with that?"

"Only another workaholic would say that," Donna said leading Harvey up a set of steps, moving toward the elevators. Harvey didn't respond verbally, but the eye roll said all he needed to say.

They continued to Donna's apartment in relative silence, Donna taking a moment to find her keys before letting them both into her home. She looked around the cluttered living room with a sigh.

"What bomb went off in here?" Harvey asked closing the door behind them.

"I'm cleaning out the spare bedroom," she responded moving around stuff, taking a seat in her easy chair, her couch full of crap.

"You could always get a bigger place," Harvey muttered picking through one of the boxes near the door. He tried not to look at Donna, vividly aware that they were alone, in her apartment. He recalled what nearly happened at the baby store, wondering if they would have permitted each other that one, single kiss if that sale's girl hadn't interrupted them.

He shook his head to clear it, knowing it was stupid to think that way. He _couldn't_ think that way, not about Donna. With a heavy sigh, he crossed the room and brushed some crap off her couch before taking a seat.

"So, you wanna watch some TV?" Donna asked glancing at him.

"Sure," Harvey responded automatically. He usually didn't watch much TV, none really, but it was either that or let both of them sit in an awkward silence. Donna stood up, moving to sit next to Harvey on the couch, brushing away more stuff to make room. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table, sitting on top of a stack of outdated magazines, and flipped the TV on.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments of quiet, neither one really paying attention to what was on the tube.

"For?" Harvey asked cocking an eyebrow, sparing her a single glance.

"You missed seeing the baby again," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I know you wanted to…"

"I have next time," Harvey said with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant. When, in fact, he had been disappointed to miss seeing his kid again. Mike gets to see the heart beat; some random ER doctor gets to see it, but not him. It was crap.

"I swear, you'll see it next time," Donna promised turning to look at him. Harvey reluctantly met her eyes, giving her a small smile. God she was beautiful, she always had been, but now all Harvey wanted to do was touch her. But he didn't, he couldn't.

"So, um…" he cleared his throat. "Have you, have you thought of any names?" he tried to look away from her, but it was as if he was drawn to her. He literally could not look away.

"Not really," she replied quietly, still looking into his eyes. Almost as if she, too, could not look away. "I do want to hyphen his or her name."

"That's fine," Harvey whispered unconsciously moving toward her, noticing as also she moved toward him. "We have to, you know, think of these things."

"I know," she breathed nodding. God he wanted to touch her so bad, kiss her, and hold her. It was an overwhelming desire he almost could not control, though he was trying his hardest. He could tell she was, too, and had a feeling they were about to lose.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kiss you?" he asked unable to help himself.

"Me too," she answered and the moved the last few inches, their lips meeting. It was a sweet, gentle kiss at first, quickly turning into something fierce, passionate. If they didn't break it off soon, there was no doubt where this kiss could lead. Though, neither one wanted to be the first to break it off, Harvey doubted neither one wanted to end it at all. Or, he knew he didn't, his desire tromping his logic. And when Donna started fumbling with the buttons of his black shirt he realized she didn't either.

This was going to happen, no matter how hard they fought, so Harvey just stopped fighting. And so did Donna. What was the point anyway? _That's just it,_ Harvey thought as both stood and stumbled toward Donna's room, barely breaking the kiss, Harvey shirt landing on the floor. _There wasn't one…_

**_Suits_**

**_Yeah, I'm iffy on the ending. Romantic stuff is not my forte, so sorry if it's bad._**

**_Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and just plain reading last chapter. You guys are amazing and I cannot thank you enough._**

**_So, I've gotta go. Thanks so much for reading, I am so sorry Harvey didn't get to see the baby again (I promise next chapter he will see the kid, hear the heart beat, and all that jazz), and I own nothing._**

**_Drop a comment if you can..._**

**_PEACE OUT..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Donna woke the next morning with her face buried into something warm, solid, and breathing. She froze, her breath stilling, not wanting to move. To move would ruin this one perfect moment, brought on by a damn near perfect night. When she moved they would have to face reality. They slept together again. This time under the effects of crazy, pregnancy hormones and not alcohol, but slept together nonetheless. But on the bright side, Donna wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Oh, and she actually remembered it this time.

"Good morning," she heard his sleepy voice say. He lightly kissed her hair, causing her to look up at him.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously. "We broke the one rule we made, and the only thing you can say is 'good morning?'"

"It was nice to see your boobs again," Harvey commented with a grin. Donna punched him in the arm, sitting up. "Ow," he grumbled rubbing where she hit him.

"I'm being serious, Harvey," Donna said running her fingers through her hair. "I mean, where do we go from here? What are we? Was this a onetime thing?" it felt like someone squeezed her heart after that last question, but she ignored the feeling. She had to think realistically here, long term, not let her feelings control her.

He sighed, sitting up, letting his elbow rest on his knee. "Let's just take things one day at a time, see where that leads us…" he made it sound so easy, but didn't he always?

"But we agreed…" she whispered looking away from him, her dark eyes locking on her bedroom door.

"We also agreed never to speak of the first time," he said quietly, moving to sit next to her. "You know as well as I do that things change." He lightly touched her stomach, she rested her hand on top of his, closing her eyes.

"But this could change everything," Donna said quietly.

"It doesn't have to," he responded softly, waiting for her to look at him. She held out for a few more seconds, but finally turned to look his way, her eyebrows furrowed. She read something in his eyes, but before she could really pinpoint what it, was it was gone and he said, "Besides, I for one would much rather have sex with you than some stranger. And you, with your weird, sick fascination with Louis…" Donna felt her ears burn red, she was hoping Harvey hadn't picked up on that. "So, would you rather stalk Louis like a sex-crazed she-wolf…" she slapped his chest and he smiled. "Or…?" he spread his arms open wide, gesturing to himself.

"This sounds like the set-up to a bad romantic comedy," Donna muttered trying to ignore the small part of her that actually liked the idea. It was the crazy part that tried to talk her into dragging Louis to a nearby closet and having her way with him.

"And you screwing Louis into next Wednesday sounds like a terrible horror movie." She slapped him again, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. "So, you willing to deal with me or is Louis going to get his wish? You know he's had his eye on you since he met you…" he trailed off, his smile widening. "On second thought, watching him practically wet his pants if you came on to him would be the most entertaining…" she punched him in the arm again, slowly getting out of bed.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as she moved toward her closet.

"You're a pig," Donna commented digging around for a change of clothes.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said and she scooped his jeans up off the floor and threw them at him…

**Suits**

She had gotten out of the shower some twenty minutes later, the baby nudging her. She looked down at her stomach, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or bad?" she asked as she dried off and got dressed. She wondered if the baby was hungry or seriously liked the idea of her and Harvey 'hooking up' on occasion.

Though, phrasing it as 'hooking up' made her sound like one of those girls she spotted on street corners in the late night, early morning. And she hated the term 'friends with benefits.' So, what were they exactly? They hadn't exactly established their relationship, just that they were taking things one day at a time.

To get her mind off the state of her and Harvey's relationship status, Donna lifted her shirt, studying the stretch marks that were slowly creeping up on her. She had been meaning to buy a bottle of Shea Butter, but between work and her hospital visit (guilt kicked her… or it could have been the baby nudging her again) she just hadn't had time. She could always go today, once she got rid of Harvey. Or, hey, she could drag him with her. It would give them a chance to actually talk about their options for furniture and anything else that may or may not come up.

Once she was more presentable, she stepped out of her bathroom and padded down the hall. She spotted Harvey, now fully clothed, sitting in her easy chair with her laptop on his lap. There was a harried look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed so severely for a second she thought he had a unibrow. She studied him for a second before saying, "Problem?"

"Did you see this?" he demanded turning the screen around to show her the recall list. "We can't use this at all." He turned the screen back toward him, reading whatever was on it.

"What?" Donna questioned moving across the room to sit on the edge of her couch.

"They get stuck and then they could die. We, we can't use it. No, I don't want you to buy one."

"Harvey, you aren't making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"There is a crib," he snapped glaring at the computer, "that can result in the kid getting stuck between the drop thingy and the mattress. We, we can't buy one."

Donna was starting to put the pieces together, kind of. "Okay, so they recalled a crib that is harmful to babies?" she asked carefully, following his line of thought as best as she could.

"Yes," he answered with forced patience, scrolling through the page. "I mean, I guess we could get the immobilizer kit, but I'd much rather just avoid it all together. You know?" There was no doubt, Couvade had somehow gotten control, but Donna wasn't sure when exactly. He was fine before she got in the shower.

"We won't buy one, then," she said softly, getting up and closing the computer's screen. She took the laptop from him, ignoring his protests, and put it on the coffee table. "What possessed you to look up recalled baby furniture?"

"I was trying to do some research…" Harvey trailed off, eyes shifting to the computer. "There's a stroller that's a choking hazard, did you know that? We can't get one of those, and why would you get a stroller? The city has got to be the worst place to raise a kid, let alone walk it, especially at night. The traffic is horrible, people get mugged. Oh my God…"

"Okay, Harvey, you are freaking out," Donna said calmly, kneeling down so she could look him in the eyes. "I think you need to take a few deep breaths, get control back from Couvade…"

"Those electric outlet thingies, they can break leaving the kid access to…"

"Let's go," Donna announced pushing herself to her feet. She grabbed Harvey's arm, giving it a feeble tug.

"What? Where?" Harvey asked looking up at her.

"Anywhere but here, and preferably away from the internet," Donna responded giving him arm another light tug. He sighed and stood, his eyes flicking toward the computer again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door, grabbing her keys on the way.

"Do you know how much shit is recalled for a baby?" he asked, reluctantly following her. Donna just sighed and continued to pull him toward the elevators, taking six seconds to lock her door behind her. They needed to do something to get his mind off that recall list, to help him fight Couvade.

He wasn't being very Harvey-like right now, in this uncharacteristic panic mode. Harvey didn't panic, or he didn't panic like this. He was usually controlled. Donna didn't like him like this. It wasn't right, wasn't him.

She dragged him out of the building and down the block to her favorite place: Moe's Bakery. He made the best scones and hot chocolate. She had found herself going there more and more since she found out she was pregnant. In fact, this was where she got her hot chocolate in the morning.

"A bakery?" Harvey asked cocking an eyebrow. There was a storm brewing across his face. A part of him obviously wanted to keep obsessing over that recall list while the other wanted to tell her, under no circumstances, was he going to eat chocolate with her.

Donna fixed him with him with a glare and said, "This is my favorite place. And you definitely need something to shut you up."

"I am merely pointing out the dangers of baby furniture," Harvey argued his voice a mixture of worried parent and emotionless lawyer. "I don't want to find our kid wedged between the crib and mattress one morning."

"Then we won't buy that style of crib," Donna repeated patiently, leading him into the bakery.

"And the electric plug-ins?"

"I'll make sure they are the most durable brand," Donna assured him, stopping behind a rather large woman.

"And the stroller situation?"

"You can't stop me from walking our kid," Donna pointed out turning to face him.

"I know, but the choking…"

"If you honestly think I would buy anything remotely close to causing our child harm than you do not know me at all," Donna snapped stepping forward as the lady moved on. She wasn't angry at Harvey, just annoyed he was acting like this. He had every right to do the research, worry about the recalled items, but to grill her like she was the one who bought those items…

Harvey was quiet for a few seconds, Donna taking the time to order two scones and two hot chocolates from a woman she didn't know (usually Moe took her order personally), but finally he took a breath and said, "I'm sorry, okay? It's just I saw the list and…"

"Couvade turned you into a crazy, pregnant lady?" Donna finished for him, barely keeping a smile at bay.

"To put it lightly," Harvey responded giving her a half-glare. Her grin broke through, he shook his head, and she was served her order. She paid, thanked the lady behind the counter, shoved a couple ones in the tip jar, and led Harvey to a table in the back.

"Look," she said quietly, handing him a scone and a hot chocolate, "I had the same freak out when I first saw the list." It had been around her second month, around the time she was still in her 'do I want to be a mother' phase, and it took several minutes of deep breathing to snap her out of it. "It happens, but we just have to learn to deal with it. Stuff happens, crap breaks, it's the way life goes. And if we go to crazy town every time one of his or her toys goes to hell we are not going to make good parents.

"I mean, it's bad enough I'll probably have to be talked out of putting her or him in a bubble the first time they fall and skin their knee…"

"That's pushing it," Harvey pointed out taking a bite of his scone. He chewed, tried to keep how much he enjoyed it off his face (failing big time), and took another bite.

"My point," Donna pressed on, sipping her hot chocolate, "is that we need to know when to freak out and when to let it go. Because both of us going all 'crazy pregnant lady' is not going to do us any good, especially if we're working."

"I know," Harvey said quietly, picking at his scone. "I'm sorry." Donna nodded, both falling silent. The silence lasted a good chunk of time, Donna having consumed her scone and half of Harvey's, before she took a breath and said, "So, we hadn't exactly established what we are."

"Co-workers, friends, sex-fiends…" the last one was a joke, but Donna didn't find it that funny. Her brief glare quickly turned into an expectant look. He sighed and said, "Like I said, we'll take things slow, see where it leads."

"You honestly think it will lead somewhere?" Donna asked incredulously, trying to ignore that small part nudging at her, telling her to agree, wanting this messed up situation to lead to something more. The feeling she had been ignoring for years.

"I _think_ this hot chocolate helped me with my problem," he stated draining the rest of his cup. He stood up, waiting for her to follow him. She sighed, not really expecting an honest answer, for once unable to read his emotions in his eyes. Of course it wouldn't be easy to gauge how he was feeling, it never was, even if she could read him easily. He kept more buried than he revealed.

She stood, collected her trash, and followed him out of the bakery, tossing her garbage on the way. It was worth a shot, and who knew, maybe it would lead somewhere. Maybe not. Like Harvey said, they'd just have to take it one day at a time, see what happened…

**Suits**

**OK, this had more, but it started sounding very OOC so I took it out. So, yeah...**

**Anyway, sorry for the length, as I stated above (^^^), I ended up taking a bunch of stuff out. I promise the next chapter will be longer, have Harvey seeing the baby, and maybe have a couple more surprises (that is if I actually think of them while I write :D)**

**So, thanks ever so much for the reviews and alerts last chapter, I own nothing, and drop a comment if you can...**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Bye...**

**P.S. While doing the research for Harvey's freak out I made a startling discovery: Do you know how much crap has been recalled for little kids and babies? It makes me really reconsider having kids one day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to dedicate this chapter o****ne to g-loring 22 for her idea. I liked it, but since I am shit at making up OC's I really didn't get into much details. So, I hope you (and everyone who reads this) likes what I did :D**

**Suits**

Twice more Donna had asked Harvey what they were, and each time he had dodged the subject. Truth was he didn't exactly know what they were. He really didn't want anything to change between them, but things had, in a big way. Not only was she going to have his kid, but they were kinda sleeping together. Or they slept together; they hadn't exactly done anything for the past week. Donna had been moody lately, and she was convinced she was fat.

Harvey had tried to tell her she wasn't, but it was kind of hard to be convincing when he felt the same way. He had already had to get a bunch of his suits altered. He was pretty certain this was the most business his tailor had gotten from him in a while. Not to mention he had recently gotten so addicted to chocolate he kept a bag of mini candy bars in his desk drawer.

But those were his issues, issues he could easily deal with on his own time. He had a job to do, a new client to get to know, and a doctor's appointment to look forward to. He was determined to make it to this one, even if he had to handcuff himself to Donna (drastic, sure, but after missing seeing his kid the last three times, he was willing to do anything to _not_ miss it this time).

Of course, that was at the end of the week. He still had three days; three days of anticipation, but until then he had to concentrate on his work, on the client. So, Tuesday morning, he found himself sitting in the conference room with Mike.

Mike had been quiet for the past few days, odd for the associate. It wasn't because of one of the 'Louis drones', Harvey hadn't heard anything about the other associates giving him a hard time. Plus, the kid wasn't in a bad mood or anything, just quiet. Almost as if he were observing something, though Harvey couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly.

"Is something going on between you and Donna?" the question took Harvey by surprise. He knocked his hot chocolate over, the contents spreading across the table and spilling over the edge.

"Damn it, Mike," he snapped getting to his feet, looking down at his soaked suit. His legs were burning from the freshly made beverage, more steaming liquid continuing to drip onto the floor.

"I'll get napkins," Mike exclaimed, his eyes wide, hurrying out of the room. He nearly ran into Donna in the hallway, just barely dodging her, and continued toward, what Harvey could only assume, the associates break room.

"What happened?" Donna asked ducking into the conference room, eyebrows furrowed. Her mood had improved since the day before, but she still wasn't one-hundred percent Donna.

"Where's that extra suit I keep here? Can you get it?" Harvey countered, ignoring her question, looking down at his clothes again.

"You could say please once in a while," Donna muttered bitterly, crossing her arms.

Harvey took a breath, trying to remind himself that Donna's hormones were out of control, but Couvade had been on the edge, waiting for an opening, and seized the opportunity before he could stop it. "I forgot, what was your job again, Donna?" When she didn't respond he pressed, "That's right, you are my assistant. Meaning you do what I say when I say it…" he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, he could see the tears forming in her eyes, but before he could apologize she turned on her heel and rushed away.

He wanted to chase after her, apologize for being such an asshole, but Mike appeared seconds later with napkins and, to Harvey's surprise, his extra suit. Mike flashed Harvey a questioning look, obviously sensing the left over tension in the room, but before he could ask, Harvey snatched the suit from his hands and snapped, "Clean that up." he then stormed out of the room to get changed…

**Suits**

Mike sat next to Harvey, taking careful notes while his boss spoke to the client, flashing the older man quick looks every so often. Something had happened between him and Donna, a fight if he wasn't mistaken. Mike had never seen those two fight and he didn't exactly see them fight this time, but it still felt wrong to have those two mad at each other.

"…can stop her from cleaning me out…" the client said, catching Mike's attention. His name was Dennis Wade, a wealthy business man in the middle of a nasty divorce. His old lawyer up and quit when his ex's lawyer dug up some incriminating evidence against him.

"I'm sure we can stop her," Harvey responded confidently, though he was missing the wolfish grin that was usually plastered across his face.

"Good, she's a bitch anyway. I mean, I realize she was my assistant before I married her…" Harvey's head snapped up at that comment, his usual unreadable eyes flashing with something Mike couldn't identify. "Should have gotten a prenup. Made sure I had one with my first wife. Though, with Shelia, you'd be lucky to keep the clothes on your back. I thought Hattie would be different.

"Just goes to show you, you can't trust a woman. I mean, the only thing they are good for is cooking, cleaning, and having kids right?" it had been the wrong thing to say, apparently. Harvey, or Mike should say Couvade-who was trying to take over, did the one thing Mike never thought he'd do: he stood up, sniffed once, and said, "I'll go get Louis Litt for you."

It was obvious he was trying to keep himself from either screaming at the man or hitting him. Couvade was fighting its hardest, wanting Harvey to do something drastic, but Harvey was fighting too. Fighting for control, fighting the emotions he rarely let anyone see, and he actually made it to the door before he turned and said, "And I'm not surprised both of your wives left you. I, too, would hate to be married to a slimy, douchebag such as yourself."

Mike watched Harvey storm out of the room, shutting the glass door with more force than necessary, his retreating form getting smaller and smaller. The younger man let his blues eyes flick back to Wade, noticing the storm brewing behind his green eyes.

"Water?" Mike offered smiling awkwardly…

**Suits**

Donna was sitting at her desk, glaring at her computer, fighting the urge to burst into tears. She could still hear Harvey's words echoing through her head, wondering just how she could feel anything but friendship toward someone who obviously didn't respect her like she thought he did. A part of her knew it was just Couvade talking, he hadn't meant it, but at that moment her hormones were trumping Logic.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, her computer screen blurring again. She blinked a couple times, cursing the two, treacherous tears that fell down her face. She swiped at them furiously, sniffing, hurriedly trying to look busy as she heard footsteps approaching her.

Someone stopped in front of her desk, Donna knowing exactly who it was, but she made a show of not looking up. She pretended to type an email, waiting for him to speak. It was petty, sure, but she didn't really care at that moment.

He cleared his throat, she typed with more vigor, he took a breath, she slammed on the backspace key when she misspelled a word, and finally he quietly said, "I'm sorry." Her fingers came to a stop on the keyboard, the screen blurring again. "I didn't mean it."

She was quiet, tapping her index fingers lightly against the 'E' and 'K' keys. She sniffed once and softly said, "Don't expect me to forgive every time you are a jackass."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded lightly. She smiled, looking up to meet Harvey's dark eyes, her smile wilting at the look in _his_ eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he lied shrugging. He usually was a very good liar, second best to Donna (she refused to admit he lied better than she did), but now it was as if he wasn't even trying.

"Nothing? Are you serious?" Donna questioned incredulously, cocking an eyebrow.

Harvey sighed, turning around to lean his back against Donna's desk, crossing his arms. "My new client started in on his ex-wives, was saying women were only good for cooking, cleaning, and having kids…"

"Ah, a sexist pig, with ex wives?" Donna stated sarcastically. Harvey turned to look at her, giving her a semi-dark look. "I'm just saying," she continued sobering, "it's not the first time you dealt with an asshole, Harvey. Why is this guy any different?" he didn't respond, but Donna knew exactly why it was different. "Couvade?"

"Couvade," he confirmed shaking his head. "I mean, I almost punched him, Donna. I have never punched a client before…"

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked lightly after a moment of silence.

He was quiet for a second; thinking over his options. He finally sighed and said, "Well, as much as I do not care for Louis, he would be the second best choice. And I doubt Wade would even want me as his lawyer after what I called him."

"What did you call him?"

"Slimy douchebag," Harvey responded nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Donna tried hard not to laugh, losing the battle when a single chuckle left her lips. "It wasn't that funny," Harvey pointed out slowly but still couldn't hide his own smile. It wilted after a few seconds when he said, "Probably won't hear the last of it from Jessica, though."

"You could always explain what is going on with you," Donna suggested shrugging.

"No," Harvey shot down the suggestion, shaking his head. "No, no, no, hell no. I am not telling her I am…" he trailed off, shaking his head again. "No."

"Okay, I got the message," Donna said holding her hands up. "Speaking of Jessica…" she nodded behind Harvey, the woman in question stalking toward them with a severe look on her face. Harvey turned, flashed a smile, she glared, it wilted, and he nodded, leading her into his office…

**Suits**

Jessica managed to convince Wade to stay on with Pearson Hartman, and just as Harvey suspected Louis ended up representing him. Harvey didn't know what was worse: the fact that Jessica didn't even attempt to convince Wade to keep him as his lawyer, or the smug look on Louis' weasely face every time he passed Harvey.

Then there were the rumors running around the office. Of course, some were completely ridiculous. He had overheard a couple associates arguing over whether or not Harvey punched the guy out. They broke up the conversation fairly quickly when they noticed Harvey watching them. Some were near spot on, but Harvey was pretty sure it wasn't because of Mike. He hadn't said anything about what had happened between Harvey and Wade. Harvey would know if his associate said anything. He had to begrudgingly admit, the associates who had it right were just good at their jobs. A couple having been 'Louis drones.'

Jessica had pretty much spoken to him professionally since he yelled at Wade. She didn't understand how he could turn on a client like that, something so out of character for him. And for a second he actually considered telling her what was going on, but he talked himself out of it.

Now, he was sitting on his couch, going over a case he had been working on for a little over a week, checking his watch every so often. He was counting down the minutes until he and Donna went to her doctor's appointment. After the 'excitement' with Wade, the week had pretty much been slow. Save for Mike continuing to ask if there was anything going on between Harvey and Donna.

Harvey wasn't about to share his personal life with Mike, so he avoided the subject just like he was avoiding Donna's 'are we or aren't we in a relationship' questions. He just needed some time to think over the latter before he could actually give a vague answer for the former.

He checked his watch again, his heart quickening at the time. He calmly stood up-though he internally he wanted to jump to his feet-and walked out of his office, meeting Donna on the way.

"Did you…?" he started.

"Sent them to Mike in an email," she finished digging in her bag.

"Hey, did you get that…?" he cut off when she pulled a piece of paper from her purse, handing it to him. They were heading toward the elevators when Donna asked, "Can we stop for…?

"Ray's already has the address punched into his GPS," Harvey answered pressing the button to call the elevator car to them.

"Good," she said smiling, the doors opening, both filing into the car. Donna hit the L-button, the doors slipped closed, and they rode down in relative silence.

After they stopped for hot chocolate and scones, they set out to Donna's appointment. Harvey hated to admit it, but he was a little nervous. He rarely got nervous. Not when he got his first client, not when he had his first case by himself, but now he was tapping his fingers on his knees.

"Hey," Donna said quietly, grabbing his right hand and squeezing it. It was not lost on him, the warmth that spread through him by the contact. He squeezed her hand back to let her know he was listening. "It's just a routine check-up, Harvey. Relax."

"I'm fine," he said softly, but had yet to let go of her hand. She smiled, but allowed him to just keep holding her hand. It was quiet for a few more minutes, the silence broken up by Donna moving slightly.

"What?" Harvey questioned trying to ignore the worry that jolted through him.

"Nothing, it was…" she trailed off. "Here." She took the hand she had been holding, pressing it to her stomach. She moved it around for a second, stopping at her left side. "Do you feel that?" for a second he didn't feel anything, but then his eyes widened when he felt something nudge his hand.

"Is that…?"

"That's your son or daughter, yep," Donna responded smiling. He smiled back at her, his hand getting nudged a second time. "Mike had the same reaction when I let him feel the baby."

"Mike felt the baby?" Harvey questioned carefully, taking his hand back from Donna when she let it go.

"Yeah, he had dropped off some research for baby furniture, it kicked…" she must have caught something on his face. "Really? You're jealous of Mike?"

"What? No."

"Okay," Donna responded with a shrug. "Whatever you say."

The rest of the car ride was in relative silence. Donna watched the scenery whiz past them while Harvey tried to staunch the irritation he felt. He wasn't jealous of Mike. Donna would only ever see Michael Ross as a little brother, nothing more. Yet, he didn't see why Donna had been spending so much time with Mike. Not that they hadn't already spent time together before, he was always lingering at her desk talking to her, but still…

Of course, if he tried to tell Donna who she could and could not hang around, he'd end up with a stiletto heel in a place heels should never be. Besides, he couldn't exactly chastise Mike for doing all this research and helping Donna. Granted, it was jobs Harvey himself should be doing. Which made him realize, he hadn't even attempted to read any of the parenting books Mike gave Donna.

He let his thoughts trail off as they soon arrived at the doctor's office. Ray let them out at the entrance, telling them to call him when they got out, and drove away. Harvey followed Donna into the building, stopping when she did. She talked to the receptionist for a second, got a clipboard and medical forms from her, and headed toward the chairs scattered across the waiting room.

"There are three sick kids here," Harvey whispered sitting next to Donna, having passed the three kids on their way to their seats.

"My gynecologist/obstetrician isn't the only doctor in this building, Harvey," Donna responded steadily filling her forms out.

"I'm just saying…" he trailed off, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure how he felt, exposing his unborn child to sick children. They could have anything, could be giving Donna and their kid anything.

He silently scolded himself for getting all worked up. They probably had colds, it was nothing to worry about. He decided Donna was right about them picking when to freak out. He literally felt himself going to crazy town.

It was another twenty minutes before they were called. Harvey trailed behind Donna as they walked into an exam room. He leaned against the exam table, arms crossed, catching quick glances at Donna as she changed into a gown.

"Getting a good look?" she asked flashing a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harvey responded moving aside as Donna used the tiny step to get onto the table, shaking her head.

"You don't have to be jealous of Mike, you know?" Donna commented after a few minutes of silence.

"This doctor is taking forever," Harvey replied checking his watch. She rolled her eyes, but didn't press the point, both falling silent.

"I settled on ducks," she said into the silent room only a good half a minute later.

"For?"

"The baby. It's a non-gender specific theme, and we can paint the baby's room a bright, light blue. It would actually brighten the room and…"

"I like it," Harvey said shrugging. "It seems fine. Better than Winnie-the-Pooh."Ugh, how he despised that yellow bear.

"What did Pooh ever do to you?" Donna questioned cocking an eyebrow, barely keeping the smile off her face.

"I have been to six Pooh themed birthday parties. Six. Parker and Adam's mother has a weird liking of those characters…" it was true. Parker, his oldest nephew, had four Winnie-the-Pooh themed parties in his twelve years. While Adam had the remaining two. Lucky for them it was when they were smaller, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Speaking of Parker and Adam, have you told Alex, yet?"

"About the baby? Yeah," Harvey said nodding. "He told me 'about time.'" Actually, Alex had said 'about time, so when's the wedding?' But Harvey still wasn't sure what they were at that moment, so bringing up a 'wedding' probably wasn't the best idea.

"About time?"

Before Harvey could respond, the door opened and a dark haired, young guy walked in. For some strange reason, Harvey did not like that man the moment he saw him.

"Hi," the doctor said when he looked up from his chart, eyes landing on Harvey. "So, you must be the father." He flashed Harvey a smile, holding his hand out.

"Harvey Specter," Harvey responded gripping the hand, making it a point to squeeze it harder than necessary.

"David Mason," the doctor responded barely flinching at the grip. Both men let go, but kept eye contact for a few extra seconds.

"Okay, boys, reel them in," Donna commented catching both by surprised. They looked toward her with confusion in their eyes, but she just threw them one of her patented looks and both backed off.

After the check-up, while Harvey hovered in the background with his arms crossed, Mason pulled an ultrasound system into the room.

"So, Donna, since you are at five months, I could tell you the sex if you want to know," Mason stated turning the machine on, grabbing a tube of something called 'ultrasound gel.'

"We'd like to wait," Donna said quietly, meeting Harvey's eyes for a second.

"Okay, not uncommon," Mason replied nodding. He had Donna expose her stomach before squirting some of the gel onto her skin. He grabbed something from the machine, running it across Donna's stomach, smearing the gel.

"Okay, let me see…" Mason watched the screen for a second, the room silent. Donna looked worried, Harvey opening to ask what was wrong, when a beating filled the room. "That's the heart," Mason informed Harvey before pointing to something on the screen. "And that is your baby."

Harvey studied the screen, listening to his kid's heartbeat fill the room. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. Had he been anyone else, he might have cried, but for once he was in charge. Though, the screen did blur for a second, and only blinking cleared his vision.

"So, Donna, everything appears normal," Mason said wiping the gel off Donna. "But if you want, I could run tests for anything we haven't found."

"Do you suggest I do?"

"It is entirely up to you."

"Can we discuss it?" Donna asked glancing at Harvey, who's eyes were still locked on the screen.

He shook his head, glancing at her, and said, "Whatever you want, it's fine."

"I'll get back to you," she responded slowly, meeting Mason's grey eyes.

"Now's the best time, but if you're sure."

"I am."

Harvey took a breath, opening his mouth to say something, but his phone cut him off. He pulled it from his pocket, checked the screen, and said, "I have to take this." As he stepped from the room, still riding on cloud nine from what he had just experienced, but his mood seemed to darken when he heard Mason ask, "So, are you and Harvey together?" he knew he didn't like that man.

Harvey stopped, pressing ignore on his phone (it was only Alex, he'd deal with his brother later), and listened for Donna's answer. She was quiet for a few moments before replying, "It's complicated…" Harvey's phone rang again, this time it was Mike, and he really had to take it. So, he let Donna and Mason talk, but was still unable to keep the jolt of jealousy at bay…

**Suits**

"Oh," Mason said looking a tad disappointed. "I was hoping to ask you to dinner."

"David, as flattered as I am, I do believe it is against medical rules to date a patient," Donna stated slowly sliding from the table, grabbing her skirt to slip on. "Besides, you are just not my type." She had always saw David as her doctor, nothing more. Sure he was cute, but he was pretty boy cute. Donna never really understood how woman could like pretty boy cute.

"I understand," Mason said with a smile. He glanced at the slightly ajar door, taking a breath. "Whatever is going on between you and Harvey, I hope it turns out the way you want." And he took his leave, allowing Donna to continue getting dressed.

Once she was dressed, she found Harvey sitting outside. She moved toward him, taking a seat next to him. "Hey, who was on the phone?"

"Alex then Mike," Harvey responded looking down at his phone.

"Are they okay?" Donna asked curiously, worry flitting across her stomach, along with the baby.

"They're fine," Harvey said still not meeting her eyes. Something was going on, Donna could tell, but she just didn't know what. She couldn't really read his mood until he looked at her. So, she was reduced to asking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said softly, but it was a lie. Donna could tell.

"Come on, Harvey. Tell me…"

"What did you say to Mason's offer?" he tried to make it sound like a casual question, but something was underlying his voice. Something Donna had only heard twice from him since knowing Harvey.

"I turned him down," Donna responded quietly. "He wasn't worth breaking the rules for." There were only a few people Donna would break rules for, and she was sitting next to one of them. But she wasn't about to tell Harvey that.

"Oh, I…" Harvey trailed off, still studying his phone. "You didn't have to, you know. It's not like we're exclusive or…"

"Harvey, jealousy is such an ugly emotion on you," Donna commented catching him by surprise. His shoulders tensed, but he still refused to look at her.

"I wasn't…"

"I get it, okay. You don't want to give me a direct answer to my question, but the moment anyone takes an interest in me…" she sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I can't just be your," what to call it, "sex buddy or whatever. I want something permanent, and if it can't be with you, it'll be with whoever takes an interest."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to cut him off. "And as much as I _may_ want it to be with you, I can't force you into something you don't want. I would never do that." she waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, (though she couldn't help the wave of disappointment and embarrassment that went through her) she shrugged, getting to her feet. "I guess I'll call a cab to get back to work." She walked away from him, trying to fight that tears that stung her eyes. She started toward the street, hoping to hail a cab.

"I love you…" she heard him call and she stopped…

**Suits**

**Yeah, it's a cliffhanger, but I have to be honest. This is different than most of my cliffes. Usually they end with 'and then everything went black...' It's a nice change.**

**And for everyone who were waiting for the moment Harvey saw the baby, I sure hope it was worth the wait. I wasn't sure if I captured what I was trying to capture.**

**Anyway, thanks ever so much for the reviews and alerts last chapter, they were awesome, and please drop me another if you can.**

**I do not own Suits, if anyone else has any ideas for this story let me know, and thanks again for reading**

**See ya in the next chapter :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, what's new. This chapter is shorter than the last but not too short. So enjoy :D**

**Oh, and g-loring and Winnie I love the ideas you keep giving me and/or gave me. I promise I will attempt to slip in some holiday themed family time in the next few chapters. I actually think it'd be fun to explore Donna and Harvey's families. So, thanks again :D**

**Anymore ideas, I am willing to hear them. And everyone who gave me an idea and I forgot to mention it, thank you. I am bound to use some of them sometime throughout this story. Oh, and BloodyXxXookami the gender will be revealed when the baby is born. Though, I may give the name next chapter. It isn't a very gender specific name :D**

**So, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and reading last chapter. You guys are awesome and I can't think you enough :D**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, drop me a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**Bye...**

**Suits**

The car was silent on the way back to the firm. Harvey figured Donna was embarrassed. After he had dropped the l-word (a big step for him), Donna had froze up. Another first on a day jam-packed full of them. Though, Harvey had to give her credit. She did manage to snap out of it, only to mutter 'thank you.' Thank you had to be better than nothing. Of course, he had been hoping more for an 'I l-word you, too.'

"So," Harvey started, breaking the silence, "should I, I don't know, say 'you're welcome?'"

"Shut up," Donna muttered, but Harvey could still hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm just saying I can't let politeness like that go…"

"Harvey…"

His grin fell and he softly said, "I do, you know?"

"I know," she whispered looking down at her hands. "I do, too."

The car fell into another brief silence. Harvey took his phone out to check his email while Donna pulled hers out to check for any missed calls. Almost simultaneously they put their phones away, Harvey barely keeping his smile at bay.

"So, uh…" he started running a hand through his hair.

"…dinner…"

"…tomorrow night…"

"…eight-ish…"

"It's a plan," Harvey finished nodding. A second brief silence followed their exchange, quickly broken by Harvey mentioning a client. They spent the rest of the car ride discussing work, though neither one couldn't quite manage to keep the smiles from their faces…

**Suits**

Saturday night found Donna standing in her room, clothes spread all over her bed, feeling like a fifteen-year-old going on her first, official date. Rachel sat on the only clean portion of her bed, looking over the rejected outfits.

"Maybe we can…" she trailed off, tucking her lip between her teeth. "Donna, the only solution is to just to go naked…"

"I should never have told you," Donna said turning away from the young paralegal. She hadn't meant to tell Rachel, but around hour one of finding nothing that looked good, she had to bring in outside help. And Mike couldn't use his brain for this area…

"I was kidding, Donna," Rachel responded chuckling. Donna rolled her eyes, turning back to look at her clothes. It was a nice change, seeing Rachel less up tight, more animated, letting her 'hair down' so to speak, even if her dark hair was in a pony tail.

"I just wish I knew where he was taking me," Donna commented picking up a black dress. It was one of the few dresses she bought while she and Rachel went to get her maternity clothes. It was a simple, long-sleeved, pleated dress with an attached belt. This was the third time she picked it up.

"Well, it is Harvey. It'll probably be a classy place," Rachel responded but Donna barely heard her. She just kept staring at the dress. "I'd wear that, Donna."

"Are you sure?"

"This isn't the first time you've picked it up," Rachel said with a smile, a knock coming from the door. "I think that's him."

"He's early," Donna replied checking her watch.

"Go get dressed, I'll stall him." Rachel lightly pushed Donna toward the bathroom, leaving the red head so she could answer the door. As Donna started getting dressed, leaving her bathroom door slightly ajar, she heard, "Oh, hey, Mike."

"Rachel? What are you…?" so, it wasn't Harvey. She did wonder why Mike was there, though. Once she was dressed, she padded out into living room to see both Mike and Rachel standing by the door, talking. The former was carrying two cans of paint and a bag full of paint supplies.

"Why are you here?" Donna asked stepping around the remaining crap she had yet to get rid of from the spare room.

"Harvey asked me to pick up the paint and paint your spare room," Mike responded holding up one of the paint cans. "He said you'd be out all night, so..." he trailed off, lowering his arm.

"Out all night?" Rachel commented flashing Donna a quick smile. Donna rolled her eyes, barely keeping her own smile at bay.

"That was nice of him, but you didn't have to…"

"He already bought the supplies, I just had to get them from his apartment," Mike stated hurriedly. "I really didn't have plans, but if you want me to leave…" he flashed those damn puppy eyes and Donna felt herself crack ever so slightly.

"Just make sure you put tarps down," Donna said moving back toward her bathroom.

"Hey, why does Harvey know you'll be out all night?" Mike called after her, his big brain catching up a few seconds later. "I knew it! You two, I knew it…"

"Mike," Donna said in a warning tone, turning to flash him a look. He paled slightly, looking down.

"I did," he said quietly.

"Yes you did," Rachel humored him, giving him a smile. He gave her a semi-glare.

"I'm going to finish getting ready," Donna informed them, heading toward her bathroom again, shaking her head…

**Suits**

Mike glanced over at Rachel, smiling at her. She smiled back, putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, glancing at the paint supplies in his hands. "You want any help painting?" she asked curiously.

"Sure," Mike answered without a second's thought. Their relationship may have been complicated, and Jenny may have been a huge factor in that, but they were friends. If he got a chance to just hang out with her, it was better than nothing.

"Okay, then we'll just…" the second knock of that evening sounding through the apartment and Rachel pulled the door open, revealing Harvey. He was wearing a nice, black shirt from a designer Mike would never be able to afford and a pair of black slacks. His dark eyes flicked from Rachel to Mike and he shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised you beat me here?" Harvey asked stepping into Donna's apartment.

"I took a cab," Mike responded shrugging. He usually rode his bike, but the stupid thing had a flat tire. He was stuck bumming rides from people and relying on a cabbie to actually stop for him. It wasn't fun, but recently work had prevented him from actually going to the store and buying a new tire. This was the first weekend he actually had free in over a month, and he _had_ gotten the tire. He just had to get around to putting it on his bike.

"I don't have to explain why…?"

"We know," Rachel and Mike said together. Harvey rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "How long has this been going on?" Mike questioned, flashing Harvey a grin. His boss glared, but didn't respond. Mike's smile grew wider, but before he could say anything else, Donna said, "Don't start."

"I wasn't going to," Mike defended himself turning to look at Donna. She was wearing a black dress and matching flats, clutching a jacket and her purse in her hands. It almost hid her baby bump, but he could still tell she was pregnant. Though, he was in the know. He wasn't sure if an outside could tell.

"You ready?" Donna questioned flashing a smile over Mike's shoulder, towards Harvey.

"Yeah," the older man replied, smiling back.

"Be sure to…" she looked toward the blond associate and dark haired paralegal.

"…lock up," Mike finished for her, nodding. "I will."

"And keep your hands to yourself," Harvey joked before leading Donna out of the apartment. Mike's face burned red, catching Harvey's smirk as the older man shut the door behind him. He looked toward Rachel, smiled, and said, "You wanna get started?"

"Yes, just as long as you _do_ keep your hands to yourself." Her smirked matched Harvey's as she moved toward the spare bedroom, leaving Mike standing with his face three shades redder…

**Suits**

Harvey had made reservations at some small, Italian place in the heart of Manhattan. He had heard they served pretty good food, and had been lucky to get the reservation. Usually the place had to be booked months in advance or no table would be available. Walk-ins were definitely not welcomed.

"Isn't this a coat and tie place?" Donna whispered as she followed Harvey into the building.

"Some rules are meant to be broken," Harvey responded as they stopped behind a bickering couple, getting a small smile from Donna.

"…my fault he locked the keys in the car…"

"Well if your parents didn't get him the car in the first place," the man muttered under his breath. Even Harvey knew that was a bad move, the woman reminding him strongly of Donna.

"That's right, Joe, blame my parents for the fact that your son is absent-minded. Because lord knows that has nothing to do with you..." they continued sniping at each other, Harvey glancing back at Donna who was looking a little annoyed.

"Can't they take their arguments elsewhere," she whispered leaning in so he could hear her. "I mean, there are other people here."

"Donna, you do realize we can't stop them," he whispered back sparing a quick glance at the couple.

"It's just common, human courtesy to keep the drama at home," Donna said a little louder, getting the woman's attention. Harvey thought she was going to say something, but the man quietly told her to 'leave it.'

"No, Joe, I'm not going to leave it…"

"Mary…"

"What's your problem?" Mary questioned moving towards Donna.

"I just think it's a little rude subjecting all these people to your petty drama," Donna responded pushing past Harvey. He hurriedly rested a hand on her shoulder, ready to grab her should she try fighting. She was almost five and a half months pregnant, he was fairly certain fighting would not be safe for her or the baby.

"My petty drama is none of your business," Mary snapped taking another step towards Donna, Joe resting both his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving any further.

"Leave it, Mary," he said quietly flashing both Harvey and Donna an apologetic look. "We're sorry," he said steering his wife away from Harvey and Donna. "She's just hungry."

"Don't make excuses for me," Mary snarled at him, but didn't try to stop him from turning her around. She kept complaining loudly about people being unable to mind their own business. It was fine, but when she mentioned the 'black, dressed, red, headed blimp' Harvey knew it was either time to leave or set Donna loose on the bitch. And, since Couvade was fighting for control at that point (and had no problem letting Donna go), the latter was the best choice.

"Come on," he said directing Donna towards the door.

"I hope you fry, bitch," Donna screamed over her shoulder.

"Right back atcha," Mary screamed back just as the doors closed behind the younger couple. Once outside, Harvey felt it was safe to let Donna go. She crossed her arms, glaring at the sidewalk, chewing on her lip.

"What?" Harvey questioned glancing over his shoulder, watching the woman hiss something at her clearly annoyed husband.

"You should have let me go," she said glaring at the woman.

"And risk the baby, I don't think so," Harvey replied leading Donna toward his car, parked across the street. "Were you willing to do that?"

Donna was quite for a second but finally said, "No, but it was the principle of the thing."

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," Harvey said opening the door for Donna. "After this kid is born I will track this Mary woman down for you and allow you to beat the holy, living hell out of her. Is that okay?"

She was quiet again, this time longer, but finally took a breath and replied, "It's not worth it."

"I'd represent you if it came down to a court case," Harvey commented giving her a smile.

"Just get in the car," Donna responded slowly lowering herself into the car, closing the door once she was inside. Harvey smile wilted slightly when he was sure she wasn't looking, his eyes resting on the restaurant again…

**Suits**

Rachel glanced over at Mike. He had blue paint splattered across his left cheek, more on his left hand. Rachel was fairly certain she wasn't any better. Their clothes were also covered in paint, but they did manage to get the room repainted.

"Does she have a theme in mind?" Rachel asked sitting against the door, sipping on a bottle of beer from the six pack they had gotten earlier.

"I think she mentioned ducks," Mike replied putting his bottle down and bringing his knees to his chest. "Though, I think she might change her mind. She had me look up frog themed furniture the other day."

"Just as long as she keeps the room this color," Rachel commented looking around the room. She ran her hand through her messy hair, pulling her ponytail holder out. She thought about fixing it, but decided against it. What the hell, right? It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone.

"I think the blue represents water, so it could stay blue," Mike pointed out grabbing his bottle, swigging his beer. Rachel studied him for a second, rolling her bottle between her hands. "I don't see why she and Harvey aren't, like, moving in together or something."

"That's sort of fast, isn't it?"

"For any other couple, sure, but it is Harvey and Donna…"

He had a point. Rachel had worked at Pearson/Hardman long enough to know that Harvey and Donna had a relationship greater than _just_ boss and assistant. Even when they weren't together, it seemed like they were together. "I've never been to Harvey's apartment, though, would a kid be safe there?"

"I wasn't talking about his place," Mike said slowly, toying with the label on his bottle. "I meant, I don't know, a house or a condo. Something like that. I mean, I know we'd have to paint that room or something but I just thought…" he trailed off, realizing he was babbling.

"You think Harvey can rock the white picket fence, two story, suburban life?" Rachel questioned curiously, cocking as eyebrow, sipping her beer. She had never really pictured Harvey Specter as the 'family man' type.

"I think Harvey can do whatever he puts his mind to," Mike responded and Rachel could hear the pride in the blonde's voice. She knew Mike respected Harvey, everyone respected Harvey Specter, but she just didn't know how much.

"You think Harvey appreciates the faith you have in him?"

"Hell no," Mike said laughing. "He'd call me an idiot and tell me to get back to work."

"Speaking of work, how do you think the firm will react when it comes out Harvey and Donna are together?"

"Probably the same way they acted when they found out Donna was pregnant," he mumbled finishing his beer. He grabbed another one from the six pack, popping the lid off. "Though, I'd like to keep this from the rest of the firm for as long as possible. Especially Louis and his drones…"

"It'd keep Louis from bugging Donna," Rachel pointed out shrugging.

"I don't think Louis bugging Donna is the least of their worries," Mike replied quietly, studying his hands. "I think Jessica will be the one they have to worry about."

"Why?"

"Well, she's not exactly happy with Harvey right now." Rachel could tell the subject was making Mike uncomfortable, and had enough sense not to press too hard. But she wanted more details. So, she moved ahead cautiously.

"Is this about that client?" she asked tentatively.

"I-it was nothing," Mike responded pushing himself to his feet. "I think we should pack up and head out."

"Come on Mike," Rachel encouraged him. "Did he really punch the guy?"

"What?" No," he said quickly, moving across the room to replace the tops on the paint cans. "He didn't hit anybody. He just…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, it's Harvey's business. Can we just let it go, please?"

"Sure," Rachel replied through she was a little worried. What could be wrong with Harvey that he was snapping at clients?

**Suits**

Harvey and Donna ended up eating in a small, hole-in-the-wall dinner in Brooklyn. The place had seen better days, but the food was actually pretty decent, even if they had to get up and get their food. For the first half of the meal, neither one spoke. They were still thinking about that restaurant and that couple. Or, Donna was. She couldn't be sure what Harvey was thinking about, but whatever it was, it was troubling him.

Finally, when Donna was digging into her apple pie, she met Harvey's eyes and asked, "What's been bothering you?"

"Nothing," he replied looking down, into his soda glass.

"Is it about that insufferable bitch? Because we can still find her car and key it." he laughed once, shaking his head. "Seriously, Harvey, what?"

He took a breath and slowly let it out. "It's just…" he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing. "When I was a kid, my parents got divorced…"

"I know," Donna said softly, knowing exactly where Harvey was going with this. She put her fork down, pushing her half-eaten pie away. "That won't be us. We don't…"

"I want this to work," Harvey continued gesturing between them. "But if we…" he took another breath, toying with the straw he had been given but hadn't used. "If we end up raising this kid separate. I don't want him or her to lose you or me." Now Donna could pinpoint the exact emotion she saw in Harvey's eyes when she told him about the baby. He was worried about abandoning her or him; whether it was by choice (something Donna doubted would happen) or outside forces (something neither one could fully control).

"That won't happen," Donna said slowly, cutting Harvey off when he made to open his mouth. "I'm not talking about whether or not we'll work. As much as I want it to, I can't predict the future. But I do know one thing…"

"What?" he looked up, meeting her eyes.

"I know you will never leave this kid. Not willingly. What happened to your father was tragic, yes, but he never wanted to abandon you and your brother. Sometimes things happen, Harvey. You can't control everything.

"And I, for one, would rather have a year being a happy family than never experiencing it at all…" she let her words trail off, silence following her speech. She returned to her pie, picking at the crust more than actually eating it.

"Is that really how long you think we'll last?" he asked curiously and she looked up, noticing the smile on his face.

"I just picked a number at random," she replied shaking her head.

"I'd like the think we'll last, at least, five years," he said nodding. "If not six."

"Six? You're a big picture type man, Harvey Specter?"

"I am insulted you have to ask, Donna Ryan," he responded giving her a half smile. She gave him a half-glare, but couldn't quite keep the chuckle from her lips. They fell silent again, Donna finishing her pie while Harvey drained the remainder of his soda.

The bill was paid not long after and both stepped out of the restaurant, into the frigid November air. They started walking toward Harvey's car, their hands brushing as they moved. Harvey took a breath, letting out a stream of white steam, and said, "What's this I hear about frogs?"

"What?" Donna glanced at him, raising her eyebrows, trying to appear innocent. She knew exactly what he was asking about.

"Mike told me about the frog theme you asked him to research," Harvey replied patiently, unlocking Donna's door and opening it for her.

"I was just opening our options," Donna explained getting into the car and looking up at Harvey. "I mean, I like ducks, sure, but frogs…" he shut the door on her. "Oh, come on, I have a right to change my mind," she continued when he got in the car.

"We don't even have any furniture for the kid and you already changed your mind twice. What next, you'll turn into Alex's wife and get Winnie-the-Pooh…"

"Maybe I will," she commented smirking when he glared at her. "I did find some furniture I liked. It's made from redwood, comes with the dresser and changing table."

"You find this in Mike's research?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "My sister sent me some pictures of furniture she printed out when she was pregnant with my niece. I liked the look of it and I'd show you the pictures when I…" she cut off when a pair of lips met hers. She was shocked at first, but quickly snapped out of it and returned the kiss. When they broke apart she gave Harvey a curious look and whispered, "What was that for?"

"Just trying something," he replied before starting his car and pulling back onto the road.

"Um…" Donna touched her tingling lips, glancing over at Harvey every few seconds. She took a breath, lowered her hand, and said, "So, what do you think? About the furniture?"

"As long as you stick to anything but Pooh and drop down cribs, I have no problem with whatever you pick," he replied stopping at a red light. She nodded, her lips still tingling. She knew she should be annoyed by how little input he was putting in the furniture, but right now she really didn't care herself. She made a mental note to care in the morning, concentrating more on her still tingling lips, feeling the warmth that his lips left behind…

**Suits**

****Fluff is not my strong point, but I tried :D****

**Oh, and the whole 'getting up to get their food' thing comes from a book I read...**

**Bye...**


	13. Chapter 13

"What about the name Wyatt?"

"Wyatt?

"Yeah, Wyatt."

"Too Weird Science, John Hughes, Anthony Michael Hall…"

"Anthony Michael Hall didn't play Wyatt. Ilan Mitchell-Scott did." Donna perked up, "Hey what about…?"

"No."

Donna shook her head, a smirk on her face, before looking down at the laptop sitting on the bed. It had started out as a joke, looking up possible baby names, but the more she looked over the possibilities the more she thought about it. She managed to drag Harvey into it when he came back from the bathroom and got back into his bed.

"Gerty?"

"Gerty? Gerty?" Harvey flashed her an incredulous look. "As in Gertrude?"

"Gertrude Ryan-Specter has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No, it doesn't. Ah, Gerty." Harvey shook his head, looking over Donna's shoulder at the webpage she was on. "What about Stacey?"

"No, that's my niece's name," Donna responded moving on to the next name. "What about that one?" she joked pointing out another name.

"No."

"Oh, but it would be so cute." She laughed at the look of disgust that crossed Harvey's face. "And he would enjoy it."

"We are not naming our baby Louis," Harvey pointed out as Donna giggled harder. "What about Tiberius?"

"Is that a Star Trek reference?" Donna questioned giving Harvey a sharp look.

"Never mind…"

"Sarah?"

"Over used," Harvey said slowly, letting his dark eyes scan the page. "Connor?"

"Knew a kid named Connor, wasn't too fond of him," Donna replied letting her eyes settle on a name near the bottom of the page. "What about that one?" she pointed it out, watching as Harvey's eyes settled on the name. His eyebrows furrowed for a second, his eyes glazing over as memories floored him, but finally he broke free of the memories, took a breath, and said, "That was my dad's name."

"I know," Donna responded quietly. "And boy or girl, it'll work."

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling slightly. "I like it."

They fell silent, Donna shutting the computer's lid. She set it on Harvey's bedside table, clasping her hands in her lap. She smiled slightly, glancing at Harvey.

"What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I just came up with the perfect middle name," she replied, her grin growing.

"What did…?" realization dawned on Harvey and he shook his head. "No. No. Absolutely not."

"It fits, for both a girl or a boy," Donna pointed out.

"Donna…" she gave him a pointed look. "You're telling him," he said breaking. She beamed, receiving an eye roll from Harvey. It was probably the first real decision they had made together for the baby. A nice touch from all the furniture decisions she had been making by herself. Well, almost by herself.

"So, we're set on this name, boy or girl?" she asked and Harvey nodded. "And…" she smiled

"Just…" he waved his hand to cut her off, running a hand through his hair. "What time is it?" he checked the clock on his bedside table. "Why are you up this early?"

"I got up to pee and noticed your laptop was still on," she replied scratching her nose. "I figured why not look up some names. Get an idea of what to call him or her." she gestured to her stomach. "And I happen to like the name we picked."

"Why do I get the feeling you picked the name the moment you saw it?"

"Prove it," Donna responded smirking.

"I'm going back to sleep," he responded after a few seconds of silence burrowing in his blankets again.

"Does that mean I have beaten the great Harvey Specter?"

"Sleeping."

Donna laughed, shaking her head. She lay down slowly, on her left side, pillowing her head on her arm. She felt Harvey move, his arms engulfing her as best as they could. She snuggled deeper into his chest, feeling herself slowly drift back to sleep…

**Suits**

It took some coaxing, pleading, and threatening, but Harvey finally agreed to have Thanksgiving at his condo. At first, he did not want all those people at his place, but Donna had a point when she said it would be easier to get both their families together. And Mike was invited, too, of course.

So, the week leading up to Thanksgiving, Harvey found himself getting dragged to the grocery store more than usual, today being one of those days. Their cart was full of the usual holiday food; Donna checking off her list every time she added something new, and Harvey was wondering just how much more she needed. His fridge was already stocked to near bulging.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he had been unaware of which aisle they were in until he looked up to see what she put in the cart.

"What?" Donna asked startled, looking him in the eyes.

"We are here for Thanksgiving things, not your cravings."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey rolled his eyes and pointed at the cart. Donna followed his finger, her eyebrows furrowing. "Those are for the dinner."

"Yes, because M&Ms are such a vital part of every Thanksgiving dinner. Of course, you might want to get a package of Skittles, just in case those pesky M&M haters have a problem."

"Don't patronize me, Harvey. Remember, I get your coffee," she threatened quietly, looking down at her list again. She walked away from him, heading toward the checkout.

"Well, I'm getting a bag of Skittles then," he called after her.

"Knock yourself out," she called back. "If it gets you to stop complaining," she muttered grabbing a random item as she passed it.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

Harvey shook his head, grabbed his Skittles, and chased after her…

**Suits**

Harvey had offered to hire someone to cook their Thanksgiving meal, but Donna wanted to do things herself; with Mike's, Harvey's, and Rachel's help, of course. She had asked Mike to invite Jenny, but Jenny had a family thing and turned the invitation down. Donna wasn't sure whether to be relived or not by that news, so opted to let it go.

She had looked up how long to cook a turkey, both stuffed and unstuffed, but was having a problem deciding whether or not to actually stuff the turkey. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to stick her hand up a turkey, but knew there was a chance she'd have no problem with it if she had to. Her morning/afternoon/night sickness had been almost been nonexistent over the past few weeks. Which was fine by her, throwing up wasn't the greatest past time.

She eventually decided on unstuffed when Harvey reminded her the clock was ticking and her parents would be showing up at eleven. His brother and his family had been in town since the night before and were arriving sometime around noon, while Donna's sister wouldn't be in town until a quarter to one. It was enough time to have the food ready, but standing around trying to decide between stuffing a dead bird or not wasn't getting anything done.

Once the turkey was in the oven, set to the pre-heated oven, Donna got to work on the mashed potatoes, after assigning different jobs to everyone else. Harvey was in charge of salads while Mike shucked peas to be cooked and prepared the green beans for the casserole Donna was going to make.

"Donna, don't do too much," Harvey reminded her every half-hour. He didn't want her to end up in the hospital, and neither did she. So, despite the fact that she didn't want anything to be ruined, she did take ten or fifteen minute breaks every hour.

It was a system that worked great, until the biscuits ended up burnt. Then the potatoes ended up over-cooked, followed by the fresh apple pie falling face down on the floor. It was all going to hell in a hand basket, and Donna was so close to tears that was partially because of hormones, partially because she wanted to make a good dinner. Clearly that wasn't happening.

"Hey, we'll fix this," Rachel said hurriedly, moving across the kitchen to stand next to Donna. The older woman just buried her face in her hands, and leaned her head back.

"This is a disaster," she muttered.

"Mike," Harvey said suddenly but Donna refused to look at him. "Go to the store, any store, and get whatever apple pies and biscuits they have. Stop by a KFC or a McDonalds if you have to. Take Rachel with you."

Donna lowered her hands and head, looking at him. He gave her a quick smile and shooed the others out of the house. He then turned to Donna and said, "We'll fix this, Donna. I promise." She gave him a watery smile and stood up.

"Then let's fix it," she responded moving toward the stove. "Clean that up," she informed him pointing at the pie…

**Suits**

**I am so sorry this took me so long. Writer's block can be a BITCH and it had me backed in a corner, but I'm pretty sure I at least fought it off for the time being... we'll see.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. All reviews and alerts last chapter were appreciated. And I own nothing.**

**Bye...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all had a good holiday, here's a late gift to you guys :)**

**I like to call this chapter the 'OC overload.' There are so many, but I really tried to limit the number of lines they had. As I stated before, I am not the best OC writer...**

**SUITS**

Dinner had been saved, barely, and was almost ready when everyone started showing up. Mike stood against the wall, as far away from the door as possible, watching as Harvey and Donna's families arrived. He had had spent last night with his Grammy. His grandmother had said, '_An early Thanksgiving is better than no Thanksgiving at all_' when he told he could easily wait until today. She wanted him to spend time with his… What did he call them? Friends? Co-workers? He figured either or would suffice.

The first to arrive was Harvey's brother. It would be hard to deny that those two were family, how much they looked alike. Though, where Harvey wore expensive, name brand clothes, his younger brother dressed more like Mike, something Mike secretly appreciated.

Alex made the rounds, while his wife wandered into the kitchen to drop off the dishes she had brought, and his sons threw their coats onto the couch and sat down to watch the game Harvey had left on. The younger Specter brohter managed to get a hug from Harvey (a feat Mike never thought he'd achieve) and Donna before he stopped short in front of Mike.

"I'm Mike," Mike said holding his hand out.

"Alex," the younger Specter replied, a small smile on his face, and both shook hands. Alex's wife came back into the room and he turned and said, "That lovely woman is my wife Amelia."

"Just call me Amy," she responded shaking her head, shaking Mike's hand. "Those two, of course, are Parker and Adam." She nodded towards her sons, both having been joined by Harvey, and all three were yelling at the television screen.

"It's very nice to meet you guys," Mike said smiling. He spotted Rachel standing awkwardly by the kitchen entryway and hurriedly introduced her: "That's Rachel."

"Girlfriend?" Amy questioned.

"Wife?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Neither, co-worker," Rachel replied stepped forward. "Just a co-worker." Mike would never admit it aloud, but his heart sank at those words: '_Just a co-worker.'_ He, at least, thought they were friends.

"Bummer," Alex muttered so only Mike and Amy could hear. His wife lightly smacked his arm before following Donna and Rachel back in the kitchen. Donna stopped halfway there, looking at the back of Harvey's head. He stiffened after a few seconds, turning to meet her eyes.

"What?" she didn't say anything, but her look spoke volumes. "I'm watching the game," Harvey pointed out, gesturing toward the screen. Donna's face darkened. "Fine," Harvey grumbled pushing himself to his feet.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Alex started chuckling, as Harvey walked past him. "Harvey Specter whipped." Harvey punched him, and then kept walking. There was only a handful of times Mike had gotten his boss to act like a juvenile, but never to this degree. He was starting to like Harvey's brother.

Donna's sister arrived a few minutes later than she said (Mike was shocked at how little they looked alike), bringing with her a tired looking man carrying a little boy and three girls. It was obvious Donna's sister was no stranger to raising children, no doubt Donna went to her sister whenever she had a baby question the books just couldn't answer.

Introductions followed, and when Donna's sister approached Mike, the first thing out of her mouth was, "Sweetie, you're so thin. You need to eat more." Mike was used to people telling him to eat more; his Grammy said the same thing on a weekly basis. He ate, really he did. He just had a high metabolism. And, yes, living off the vending machine at work did count as eating. It might not be healthy but he was still consuming food.

It was a good half an hour later when Donna's parents showed up, accompanied by a kid about seventeen. Donna's mother looked just like her, save for the sour look on her face. It was obvious she did not want to be having Thanksgiving at Harvey's place.

Donna's father, no doubt her sister and brother taking after the dark haired man, was pleasant enough for both himself and his wife. He greeted everyone with a kind smile, a firm handshake, and the same greeting (to those who didn't know him), "Drake Ryan, nice to meet you."

Donna's brother, whom Mike could only assume the kid was, hadn't said anything. In fact, he looked indifferent about being at Harvey's. If he had his choice, and Mike knew this because he had been a teenager before, he'd probably spend the whole day with his buddies. Of course, Mike would have spent it getting high with his buddies. He couldn't say whether the kid did the same thing (a majority of teenager have tried or actually smoke weed), but he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

When everything was finished, all the food was moved to the sleek, black table set up in the far corner of Harvey's living room. The group gathered around the table, the kids sitting at a smaller table a few feet away.

Mike wasn't sure what the traditions were for the Specters and the Ryans. When he lived with Grammy and Pop-pop, they'd say grace before eating, but only on the holidays. His grandparents weren't religious, they went to church every odd Sunday but never enough to be viewed as members. But these families were different. They grew up with their own traditions.

Mike shared a look with Rachel, who looked just as uncertain as he felt. It wasn't like he was against trying new things, but he didn't want to start giving thanks if no one else was going to join him. Of course, he could easily just say grace to himself and hope everyone else respected his tradition.

"You're thinking too hard," Rachel muttered so only he could hear her.

"What makes you say that?" he asked giving her a smile. She didn't respond, but gave him her own smile.

"So, Drake, Delia is there any special Thanksgiving tradition you two do?" Harvey asked looking down the table at Donna's parents, solving Mike's predicament. If Harvey was asking the Ryans, he obvious was trying to make a good impression. That, or he and Alex didn't have any special traditions for the holidays.

"We usually just cut the turkey and eat," Drake replied when his wife neglected to say anything. "It's the only thing we can do; I usually get phone calls halfway through dinner." Harvey nodded, taking up the carving knife and fork sitting next to the turkey.

Once the bird was sliced and the food was piled onto everyone's plates, the group started eating. Alex glanced over the table at Mike and said, "Has Harvey told you about the time he almost got to meet Leonard Nemoy?" Mike shook his head, but before Alex could continue Harvey kicked him under the table.

"So, Delia," Harvey started, pretending as if nothing had happened, "how's the real estate business?" Mike knew what Harvey was doing. He was trying to charm Donna's mother into liking him. There might have been a time when it would have worked, but that was before he knocked her daughter up during of a drunken mistake.

Delia didn't respond, only sniffed once and toyed with her food. Drake took it upon himself to answer for her: "She's the top seller for her company."

The table fell into an uncomfortable silence. Donna threw a quick look at her mother before turning her eyes to Harvey. He merely shrugged, no doubt unsurprised at Donna's mother's reaction. Mike had heard that Mrs. Ryan wasn't too happy with Harvey. He thought she'd let her bitterness die down, now that they were together and Donna was so close to her third trimester, but that obviously hadn't happened. And Mike had a feeling it wasn't going to anytime soon.

"So, uh…" Alex started, clearing his throat, only to get interrupted by Donna's mother saying, "You two aren't raising the baby here, are you?"

"Mother," Donna snapped.

"What, it's a simple question," Delia said slowly, her brown eyes locked on Harvey's. Mike would have sworn she was just curious, if he hadn't been for the sour look she still had on her face.

"We haven't decided," Harvey replied calmly.

"It's not exactly baby friendly," Delia pointed out looking around the glassed-in area. "I wouldn't want to see him or her get hurt."

"That reminds me," Amy said quickly, noticing Donna's jaw clenching and Harvey balling his hands into fists, both obviously excising great restraint, trying to be decent hosts. "Did you two find out what it's going to be?"

"We decided to wait," Donna responded after a deep, calming breath. "But we did decide on a name," she continued in a rush when her mother opened her mouth to say something.

"Let me guess," Alex said with a smile on his face, "Tiberius?" he was trying to make a joke, Mike could tell, but Donna's mother didn't find it funny.

"Tiberius?" the name slid off her lips like poison.

"Uh, it was a…" Alex trailed off, glancing at his brother for help.

"Evan, we decided on Evan," Harvey informed the whole table in a rush, receiving a nod of thanks from Alex.

"Evan?" again, if seemed Donna's mother wasn't pleased with the name. Mike merely looked down at his plate, suddenly finding his mashed potatoes very interesting.

"Evan seems like a fine name," Drake informed Harvey and Donna.

"Yeah, Evan," Donna's sister replied nodding. "Where did you come up with the name?"

"It's my dad's," Harvey and Alex said together.

"It's not a very practical name for a girl," Delia replied putting her fork down. "Are you two already planning for a boy?"

"Evan can be for either, Mom," Donna pointed out with as much patience as she could muster (which wasn't a lot since she had gotten pregnant).

"What about the middle name?" Amy questioned obviously hoping to avoid anymore fireworks. Harvey looked at Donna, who took a breath and said, "It's between Michael and Michelle, depending on the gender."

Mike's head snapped up at those words, his blue eyes flicking between Harvey and Donna. They decided to name their kid after him? It may have been the middle name, but it was still a surprise to him. He wondered what made them decide to use his name.

"Why Michael?" Donna's sister asked curiously, speaking before her mother could say anything. Mike listened carefully, waiting for the question to be answered. Again, Harvey looked Donna's way.

"Mike has been a big help," she started slowly, briefly meeting his eyes. "I thought he should be a part of the baby's life."

"What about Drake?" Delia suggested no doubt ignoring her daughter's words. "Or Patrick, you know after your grandfather?"

"Mom, I like the name we picked out," Donna said slowly, again after a calming breath.

"Yeah, Mrs. Ryan, it's a great name. Evan Michael Specter has a nice ring to it," Alex stated with a shrug. It was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Specter? You are giving the baby _his_ last name?" Delia spat the word 'his' as if the idea of naming anything after Harvey was about the dirtiest thing anyone could do.

"She or he is getting both our last names," Harvey told the older woman. He was trying to be pleasant, a good host, using his 'difficult client' tone, but Harvey could only get pushed so far. And that was before Couvade took over. It was only a matter of time before the kids learned a few new words. Drake must have sensed this, too, because he quickly tried to change the subject:

"Is Evan going to be a lawyer like you?" he joked looking down the table at Harvey.

"Are you two planning on getting married?" Delia cut off Harvey's response, the entire table going silent. Mike exchanged a quick look with Rachel before they looked Harvey and Donna's way. Mike quickly back tracked the conversation, trying to figure out just how Delia Ryan had gotten on the subject of marriage. She asked about living arrangements, criticized the baby's name, and had had a fit about the last name, only to ask if there was going to be a wedding. Mike was glad he wasn't the only one who was confused, the rest of the table were exchanging quick glances.

"The subject," Harvey cleared his throat, "the subject hasn't exactly come up just yet." Mike noticed Harvey's eyes flicker to his brother for a brief second.

"I'm just saying you two felt it was okay to conceive a child, it's only right you get married…"

"That's it mother!" Donna snapped throwing her napkin down. "You have zero say in what we do or do not do regarding this baby! This kid," she gestured to her stomach, "is mine and Harvey's! Where, in that equation do you fit?" Delia made to open her mouth, but Donna cut her off, "Nowhere! You fit nowhere. You didn't drink the alcohol, you didn't sleep with Harvey, and you didn't get pregnant. So butt out!"

Donna pushed herself to her feet and stormed out of the room, slamming Harvey's bathroom door behind her.

"Come on, Drake," Delia spat pushing herself to her feet. She rounded on Harvey and said, "It looks like you succeeded in turning our daughter against us."

"No, Delia, you did that on your own," Harvey snapped back pushing himself to his feet. "Drake, it was nice seeing you again. Delia, get the hell out." Donna's mother glared at Harvey before moving toward the door, snatching her coat off the couch on the way. She opened the door, freezing at the threshold.

"Drake, Nathan let's go." And she kept walking, slamming the door behind her.

"Very nice to meet you all," Drake informed the table. "Thanks for dinner, Harvey." He slowly stood, his son copying him, and both collected their jackets before walking out of the apartment, too.

It was quiet for a full minute before Alex took a breath and muttered, "And I thought Nana Carolyn had crazy holiday get-togethers."

Harvey ran a hand down his face, taking several calming breaths. Once he was under control, he excused himself from the table to check on Donna. It was quiet, Mike letting his wide eyes scan the people sitting around him.

"I could use some more turkey," Donna's sister's husband informed the table, breaking the heavy silence. Alex snorted, shaking his head…

**Suits**

Harvey knocked on his bathroom door, waiting a beat before opening it and walking inside. Donna was sitting on the edge of the tub, her face buried in her hands. Harvey crossed the bathroom, taking a seat next to her.

"Your parents left," Harvey said slowly.

"Good," Donna replied in a muffled voice. She dropped her hands, her puffy eyes meeting Harvey's, and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Listen," he said softly, placing an arm around her shoulder, "we knew this was going to happen. She's never going to like me, and I am okay with that."

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm a lawyer, I'm bound to make a few enemies." Donna smiled at his statement. "Besides, isn't it customary for the mother to hate the guy her daughter's seeing."

"I thought it was the guy's mother hating the girl."

"What, do we live in a frigging romantic comedy?" Donna snorted, shaking her head. Harvey sighed and said, "Besides, this relationship is about as far from traditional as it can get. Why not mixed things up, have your mother hate me."

"I'm not changing his or her name," Donna said sniffing.

"I wouldn't ask you, too." And he wouldn't. He may have not been entirely sold on 'Michael' but it did fit. And the look on Mike's face was enough to convince him to keep it. Why not brighten the kid's day.

They were quiet for a second, Donna resting her head on Harvey's shoulder, before she took a breath and asked, "So, what happened with you and Leonard Nimoy?"

"You'll never know," Harvey replied with a smile on his face. An idea hit him and he said, "Hey, we could always change his or her name to Leonard…" Donna almost pushed him into the tub, getting to her feet. As she walked out of the room, Harvey straightening himself, he called after her, "It was just a suggestion…"

**Suits**

**I am so sorry this took forever. As I stated in my Author's Note I was stuck. I hate writer's block with a frigging passion. Is it possible to murder writer's block? Probably not.**

**Anyway, thanks ever so much for the reviews last chapter, anyone looking forward to drama at the dinner table I hope I didn't disappoint, and I will try to not take forever with the next update :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	15. Chapter 15

Donna was working on her computer when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, checked the screen, and answered, "Hey, Dr. Mason."

"_Donna, I was wondering if you gave those tests any thought."_

She_ had_ given the tests a lot of thought. She and Harvey had discussed them to no end, but neither had come to an actual decision. Donna's excuse was she was scared something could be wrong with the baby. She figured Harvey felt the same way, but he was never the type to actually share what he was thinking.

"Do you recommend I get them done?" Donna asked glancing into Harvey's office. He was elbow deep in work. Mike was planted on his couch, his head barely visible behind the stack of books. Harvey had been given a bunch of crap cases from Jessica, the latter still a tad bit mad at him. This was not the time to discuss tests with him, so Donna decided the next best thing was to ask Mason what he thought.

"_Given your age, I'd say it would be prudent to get them done._" Donna took offense to the age comment. She did see where the doctor was coming from, having children over the age of thirty-five could result in health problems for both her and the baby, but still. To point out how close to forty she was. _What an ass…_

"And if I don't want the tests done…?" Donna wasn't sure where these words were coming from, but she suddenly didn't want to know if anything was wrong. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if whatever the doctor found drove Harvey away? What if it was so bad the only option was to terminate the pregnancy? Donna couldn't lose this baby, she was too attached. She wanted it, him or her, more than anything in the world. And she knew she was acting like a crazy pregnant lady, but that's just what she was.

"_Donna, it's your decision. But the closer you get to your sixth month, the less likely we can perform these tests. And the baby has appeared healthy thus far. I was just suggesting you take them because of your age. Just so we can see anything the ultrasound hasn't caught."_

"Are there any risks?"

"_I__f you have an __Amniocentesis performed__, there is a one percent chance of going into preterm labor or miscarrying. But the odds are in your favor that neither one will happen."_

_ "_But either one could."

"_Not likely."_

_ "_But it's possible." Even if the risks were low, she wasn't sure she wanted to have this test done. She had done some research on this type of test. It was usually preformed between 15 and 20 weeks. She was 22 weeks along; over the recommended time period.

"_Like I said, it's your decision." _She should really talk to Harvey, but this wasn't the time. And she was scared; she didn't want to lose this baby. But it was better to know now and prepare then to be surprised later. With a heavy heart, she made her decision.

"Do you have any openings?"

**Suits**

Harvey was going over his notes for his case at the end of the week. He had sent Mike home half an hour ago. They had spent all day trying to build a defense for a case that really didn't have a chance in hell. He should just do as Donna suggested and tell Jessica what was going on with him, but what was the point really?

He heard his door open and looked up, smiling as Donna walked into his office. His smile wilted when he noticed the look on her face. "What's up?"

"I scheduled an Amnio for tomorrow afternoon," Donna replied sinking into a chair. She clasped her hands in her lap and waited for him to say something.

Harvey mulled over what she had just told him. As much as they talked about having any sort of tests done on their kid, neither had really made a decision. If Harvey were being honest, he was scared of just what the doctor was going to find.

"When did you do this?" he asked slowly, putting his pen down.

"This afternoon," she responded. "Mason called, asked me if we talked about the tests he told us about, and at first I didn't want to do it." She sniffed, and Harvey really hoped she wasn't going to start crying or anything. "I don't even know if I want the Amnio done, but I can't sit around wondering if this baby has anything medically wrong with it. But there are risks, and I don't want to risk the baby's life for a test that could prove to be pointless and…"

"Donna," Harvey called over her freak out and she trailed off. "Do you think this test is worth it?"

She took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "Yes, I do."

"Then we'll get the Amnio done."

"And if Mason finds something wrong with the baby?"

"We'll deal with it."

"And if anything happens to the baby?" Donna whispered breaking eye contact, glancing down at her still clasped hands.

"We'll deal with it," Harvey repeated staunching his own fear. He had never wanted something so much in his life. He didn't know if he could handle it if something happened to the baby.

"Are you worried?" Donna whispered meeting his eyes.

"Nah," Harvey lied giving her a small smile.

She saw right through it and quietly said, "Me, too."

**Suits**

"Okay, Donna, you might feel a pinch," Mason said as he readied a great needle. Donna looked away from him, her eyes catching Harvey. She grabbed his hand absentmindedly, squeezing it when she felt the needle enter her stomach.

Once Mason had enough Amniotic fluid, he removed the needle and carried it away from Donna. He walked back to her, handing her a piece of gauze for the pinprick.

"The results should be ready in two weeks," he said and both nodded. He left the room to allow Donna to get dressed only to return a few moments later. "Even through the risks are low, I still want you to go to the emergency room if you spot any blood, pinkish discharge, feel cramps, or contractions."

"Is there a chance the contractions could be Braxton Hicks?" Harvey asked before Donna could ask the same question.

"They could be, but it's better to be safe than sorry. But, as I've said, the risks are very low."

"Thanks Dr. Mason," Donna said quietly.

The ride back to Donna's was quiet. She stared out the window, her stomach tightening in worry. She tried not to think about the risks. Mason said they were low, but low didn't mean they couldn't happen.

"You okay?" Harvey asked softly. She nodded, giving him a small smile, and looked out the window again. It was almost ten minutes later when the tightening occurred again, but again Donna cropped it up to worry.

The third time she felt the tightening she really started to worry. Harvey noticed too because he caught her eye and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," Donna replied as the tightening passed. "But that's the third time I've felt that."

"What?" Harvey questioned a worried expression crossing his face. "Ray," he called to his driver when Donna neglected to answer. "Take us to the hospital."

**Suits**

Braxton Hicks contractions; Donna had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. Harvey's heart still hadn't slowed down, a few hours later, as he sat on Donna's couch. For a few, heart stopping moments he thought Donna was going into labor or, God forbid, losing the baby. But it had been a false alarm, the baby was fine.

He leaned his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated fear. It was a sign of weakness, but before the ER doctor told him and Donna it was a false alarm, he felt fear like he had never felt before. He never wanted to feel that way again.

"You okay?" Donna asked quietly. The cushions sank as she sat next to him. He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He had a feeling, if he were to look Donna's way Couvade would make him start crying. Something he'd really like to avoid. "I vote we never let that happen again," she commented softly.

"I second that, but I'm sure it will," he responded slowly, glancing her way when he had control of his emotions. "These things aren't uncommon."

"Harvey Specter, did you read the books?" she questioned giving him a small smile. He had _started_ to read the books, but he hadn't finished any of them. He planned to, just as soon as he got around to it.

They fell silent, Donna tapping her fingers across her knees. She sucked in a breath and said, "I was so scared."

"Me too," Harvey admitted giving her a smile. "But he or she is fine." He glanced at Donna's stomach. "The baby is fine, right?"

"Evan's fine," she responded nodding, "kicking like crazy, but fine." She laughed, and Harvey gave her a questioning look. "That's the first time I've called it by its name."

"Little Evan M," Harvey muttered resting his hand on her stomach.

"Oh, crap," Donna whispered sitting up.

"What?" Harvey nearly jumped up, his heart skipping a beat.

"Nothing, I just realized, the Amnio will tell us if Evan is going to be a boy or girl. Unless we have Mason black it out, but I just…" she trailed off. "I wanted to wait."

"And we will. I'm sure Mason will black it out if you asked him."

The room fell silent, Harvey letting his mind wander. Besides the Braxton Hicks scare, they had to think about the test results. Mason said it would take about two weeks; two weeks of stressing, waiting, and hoping that nothing was wrong with their baby. That Evan was going to be okay.

And if something was wrong with Evan, they'd have to deal with it. Harvey was all for dealing with it, he wanted this baby in his life no matter if it was a special needs baby or not. But he wondered if Donna felt the same way.

Of course, were he and Donna really ready to handle a special needs baby? They both had demanding jobs, both were workaholics. Would either one be willing to give all that up to take care of Evan full time?

He had read somewhere that when it came to their kids, parents would do just about anything for them. And he would, for Evan he would move the world, but would those thoughts change when the test results come back?

These were things that should be discussed. He and Donna tried in the car ride back from the hospital, but they had been too relieved that early labor hadn't kicked in to say anything about the actual tests.

"It'll be okay," Donna said quietly, using her uncanny ability to know what he was thinking. "Whatever the outcome, we'll deal with it."

"I know," he replied softly putting his arm around her. "I know."

**Suits**

It was the longest two weeks of Donna's life. She kept expecting a phone call from Mason. Several times Mike had asked her if she were okay, and every time she lied and told him 'yes.' She had a feeling he saw right through it, but he didn't press the point.

Harvey hadn't been much better. He was hovering, something Donna wasn't used to. Several times, when more Braxton Hicks contractions hit, he had popped out of nowhere with a bottle of cold water. Donna knew he was just scared, and helping her was helping him, but with Harvey giving her water all the time and Mike popping up with food, Donna was starting to miss the days when both guys didn't spend so much time around her desk.

The day she hit exactly six months was the two week marker. She was sitting in the break room with Rachel. They were talking about anything but the baby. Donna was too stressed about the tests to talk baby talk, and she was pretty sure Rachel sensed that, the younger woman not even bringing up Evan once.

"How can you eat that?" Rachel asked nodding at the bowl of pudding topped off with Tabasco sauce. Donna had gotten so addicted to Tabasco in the last few months that she almost couldn't eat anything without it. It gave her wicked heart burn, but she just couldn't help it.

"It's good," Donna replied and both women laughed. Donna dug her spoon into her bowl, scooping out another pile of spicy chocolate, and was about to shoveling it into her mouth when her phone rang.

She dropped the spoon, suddenly not hungry, and pulled her cell phone from her bag. She checked the screen, her heart skipping a beat, and answered the call, "Hello?"

"_Donna, it's Doctor Mason. Your test results are in. I was hoping to see you and Harvey sometime this afternoon so we can go over them_." His tone didn't give away whether it was good news or bad news, and Donna couldn't push her fear away.

"Okay," she said softly and they ended the call. She slowly stood up, slipping her shoes back on her feet, and looked down at Rachel. "That was Doctor Mason…"

"No, go, I understand," Rachel replied giving Donna a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

She rushed to Harvey's office as fast as she could. He was on the phone when she burst through the door, but looked up at her entrance. "I'll call you back," he said into the receiver and hung up. "Are they…?"

"This afternoon."

"Keep up these doctor's appointments, we'll never get a lunch break," Harvey muttered and Donna chuckled hysterically. "Hey," he stated getting to his feet. He walked around his desk, giving her a quick hug. "It'll be okay."

She nodded into his chest, noticing Jessica walking towards Harvey's office. She untangled herself from Harvey, nodded Jessica's way, and exited Harvey's office as Jessica walked inside. As Donna sat at her desk, she checked her watch. Just another couple hours and they would know.

She and Harvey had done as much research as they could about dealing with special needs children. They weren't being negative, just prepared. What ever happened was going to happen, and it was best they know all the facts now instead of later.

**Suits**

Harvey barely listened to Jessica. His eyes kept straying to his watch. He kept counting down the minutes until they knew for sure. His stomach kept churning, his heart was racing, and he felt like he might throw up.

"Harvey, are you listening to me," Jessica's sharp voice snapped him back to reality.

"What?" he looked up at Jessica. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Do you not care about this firm?"

"Of course I do," Harvey argued getting to his feet, "but I care about my kid a bit more!" Oh great, Couvade could focus on multiple emotions. The worst part was, Harvey wasn't surprised. "Donna had a test taken to make sure the baby is going to be okay, but we haven't gotten the results yet! They're in, but we have to wait until this afternoon! So, excuse me if I don't put this firm before my kid!"

Jessica was quiet for a second, just watching Harvey as he stood, breathing heavily, fighting Couvade for control. She took a breath and slowly said, "We'll continue this conversation when you get back." She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. "I hope this test comes back in your favor."

No one bothered Harvey for the rest of the time. Even Mike sensed he should stay away, and Harvey hadn't seen much of his associate. He wasn't sure whether to be okay with that or not.

When it was time to go, he and Donna rode to Mason's office in complete silence. He could tell she was scared, he was too, but Harvey couldn't say anything if he wanted to; he felt that if he opened his mouth, he may vomit.

Sitting in Mason's office, neither one looked at each other. The silence was starting to press in on Harvey, and he was sure it was closing in on Donna, too. She had her arms wrapped around her baby bump, staring straight ahead.

Mason walked in, carrying a manila envelope, and sat down across from them. It was silent for a few minutes, Harvey trying to convince himself not to pop the younger guy in the face. Finally, Mason opened the envelope and said, "Everything came back negative. You have a healthy baby."

"What?" Harvey questioned stunned. Mason smiled and handed him the results, the gender crossed out like they asked.

"It's all there," the younger guy continued. Harvey glanced down at the results, not even trying to understand what it said. He wasn't a doctor, though he dealt with some doctors during his career, but it didn't matter. Evan was going to be fine.

"That's great," Donna said her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Mason replied and his grin widened. "I'm going to leave you two alone." And he got up and walked out. Harvey put the results down, standing up to give Donna a hug. She cried into his shoulder, but Harvey could easily blame it on her hormones. That was he was doing for himself.

**Suits**

After the test results, they returned to work in a happier mood; Donna wandered off to tell Mike and Rachel while Harvey walked to Jessica's office. He opened her door, crossing the threshold. She looked up from her computer, gesturing him to sit down.

"So?" she asked when he was sitting.

"Everything's fine," he replied grinning.

"That's great," Jessica responded smiling back. "So," she started leaning forward, clasping her hands, "want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"What?"

"Please, Harvey, I've never seen you act like this. You are about as emotional as Donna, but at least she has an excuse."

Harvey stared at Jessica for a full minute before he took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "I have Couvade Syndrome."

"What's that?" Unlike Donna, it seemed Jessica didn't know the medical term for 'sympathetic pregnancy.' Harvey caught the worry flicker across her face, but it was gone seconds later. For a moment he debated whether or not to tell her the rest, maybe make her look it up, but he couldn't do that.

"It's sympathetic pregnancy," he informed her slowly.

"Oh my God," Jessica replied covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Just laugh," he snapped and she burst out laughing. He shook his head, getting to his feet. "I have work to do." She was still laughing when he shut the door, but he knew their relationship had just been patched up.

**Suits**

**This chapter was jam packed full of drama. All the amnio/Braxton Hicks stuff was researched, just like everything else in this story, and I'm not sure how accurate it is. I did read somewhere that someone had an amnio later in their pregnancy, but the other website suggested it be done before the twenty-fourth month. And another said something completely different. It was the same for the Braxton stuff. Research is a bitch :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading last chapter, in the next Donna enters her third trimester. I have a lot of plans for the third trimester.**

**So please drop me a comment, I do not own this show, and I should go**

**PEACE OUT...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not gonna lie: most rewritten chapter this entire story :D**

**Enjoy**

**Suits**

Donna entered her seventh month the week after Christmas. She and Harvey had spent the holiday together, just the two of them. It was actually pretty relaxing. She didn't have to bother cooking an entire meal for a group of people. Hell, she didn't even cook at all. They ordered Chinese food.

When she returned to work after Christmas, she was well aware of how much she had ballooned out. Apparently-according to the books-during the third trimester, the stomach seemed to expand out of nowhere. And Donna hated it. She was already gassy, moody, itchy, swollen, and downright uncomfortable. She didn't want to 'get fat' too.

On top of that, she was having this reoccurring dream. She and Harvey were having sex and halfway through it he would turn into Louis. Louis freaking Litt. Donna hated this dream, but she couldn't control it. And she couldn't look Louis in the eye anymore. It was completely embarrassing. Though, she felt better when Harvey shared his latest dream with her.

She had shared her most recent dream with him, during their lunch break. At first, he thought it was funny, but when she told him to stop laughing he looked her in the eyes and said, "You aren't the only one having weird dreams."

"What?" she questioned furrowing her eyebrows, a small smile flitting across her lips.

"Last night I had a dream you went into labor," Harvey started looking down at his burger.

"Okay."

"And when the baby came out, it looked like Mike," Harvey trailed off awkwardly, shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth.

"What?" Donna started laughing, her Louis dream was still worse but Harvey's was funnier. "In what universe," she gasped for breath, "would I sleep with Mike?"

"It was a dream," Harvey pointed out after swallowing his fries. "Besides, at least I wasn't dreaming about Louis."

She sobered at his words and gave him a dirty look. They were quiet for a few moments, but Donna broke up the silence. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The furniture is being delivered this Friday. I was hoping you'd help me put it together this weekend."

"Oh," Harvey started slowly, suddenly finding his burger interesting. "I have a meeting this weekend."

"With who?" she asked curiously usually knowing when he had a meeting. "I didn't schedule anything."

"Jeez, Donna, I _can_ make meetings without you," Harvey said in a rushed voice. Donna made to open her mouth, but he checked his watch and stood up. "Come on, if we want to get back to the office before the snow hits, we should leave now." He threw some money on the table, donned his jacket, and walked out of the diner.

Donna watched him go, knowing he was hiding something. She didn't spend ten years working for the guy and not pick up on his mannerisms. And if he didn't want to tell her, she had ways of finding out.

**Suits**

Rachel had arrived earlier than usual, the following morning, to get some work done. As she was leaving her office to get a cup of coffee, she noticed Donna was at her desk. She changed directions, heading away from the break room and towards the older woman.

"You're here early," Rachel commented causing the other woman to jump. She looked up, hurriedly minimizing whatever she was looking at, and said, "Couldn't sleep."

"The Louis dream?" Rachel whispered trying hard not to smile.

"Why did I tell you that?" Donna muttered but shook her head. "I was looking for something, it's not important."

"What is it?" Rachel asked moving around to stand next to Donna. The older woman seemed reluctant to show her. "Come on, I won't tell anyone."

Donna sighed and relented, "Fine, I was looking up any recent purchases Harvey may have made."

"You have that information?"

"Honey, there are only a few things I _don't_ know about Harvey Specter," Donna retorted bringing her window back up. "I was looking through his bank purchases and found this." She pointed at something, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Isn't this kind of butting into Harvey's personal life?"

"Hey, he's hiding something from me. I just want to make sure it's not illegal. We have a kid now, he can't be getting sent to jail." Rachel knew it was a load of crap; Harvey would never do anything so drastic he'd get sent to jail.

"What'd you find?" the younger woman asked after a few seconds pause.

"He put down a large down payment on something," Donna replied staring at the computer screen. "I just don't know what exactly."

"Maybe it has something to do with the baby," Rachel suggested shrugging.

"No, he already took care of the baby."

"When was that?"

"Around my fourth month."

"That was nice of him," Rachel commented offhanded.

"He said he had a meeting this Saturday," the older woman said slowly, not hearing Rachel's statement.

"It's been bothering you, hasn't it?"

"God yes," Donna replied and Rachel laughed. "He always tells me what's going on with him. He rarely keeps things from me."

"Maybe he's going to buy a speedboat. I mean, he'll be forty this year, sometimes men just buy frivolous things when they get around that age. My dad did. In fact, he hasn't even driven the old Morgan he _had_ to get."

"Harvey wouldn't buy a speed boat," Donna pointed out slowly. "He _might_ have bought a car, but he usually only drives on the weekends or when Ray is sick. It'd be a waste of a purchase. I mean, the only thing I could think that would cost that much…" Donna trailed off, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"He did not," she whispered shaking her head. "The idiot did not do that. He wouldn't…" she sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. "I will kill him if he did."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel looked between Donna and the computer. She was obviously missing something vital, and let her eyes glance at the price again. It was a sizeable chunk of money, and if Harvey wasn't buying an expensive boat or car what could he be buying?

She answered her own question fairly quickly. It was actually pretty obvious, once she thought about it. Though, she never thought Harvey Specter, _the_ Harvey Specter, would do something like this. It was kind of sweet, in a way, but also kind of out of character for him.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked glancing down at Donna.

"Well, the books advise we take a birthing classes," Donna started lifting an eyebrow. A smile curled across the older woman's lips. "I've got an idea."

**Suits**

Harvey was on the phone when he spotted Donna lurking by his office door, one of her baby books in her hand. He hurried to get off the phone, not wanting to spoil the surprise he had for her (he already knew she was suspicious from lunch the other day), and hurriedly said, "I'll call you back." He hung up just as she stepped into his office.

"Hi," she said crossing the floor.

"Hi," he repeated giving her a small smile. "What's up?"

"I was reading through the books again," she started, waving the book at him. She had had her nose buried in those books more often than Mike, and Harvey had spotted his associate reading those books several times.

"Uh, huh."

"And I think we should sign up for birthing classes," Donna continued sinking into a chair. "The book says we should start birthing classes during my third trimester, just so I won't forget anything when the time comes."

"You want to take birthing classes?" Harvey questions carefully.

"No, I want us to take birthing classes," Donna corrected him. "Usually we are supposed to register six to eight weeks before the seventh month, but lucky for us my sister knows of a class that still has two openings. Isn't that great?"

"Wait, so, you want _us_ to take these classes."

"Yes, us Harvey. This," she gestured to her protruding stomach, "is a team effort. We are a team. And every Tuesday and Thursday, starting next week, we will be a team."

"Tuesday and Thursday...?"

"Yep," Donna replied pushing herself out of the chair. She waddled across the room, stopping short of the door. "This is going to be great," she commented before stepping out of his office.

**Suits**

"She obviously wants you to take birthing classes with you," Mike said sitting on Harvey's couch, watching the older man pace back and forth across his office floor.

"No, she's doing this for a reason," Harvey replied nodding. "I know it."

"How do you know?"

"We were at lunch yesterday. She asked me if we could put the baby furniture together, I told her I had a meeting…"

"We have a meeting?" Mike questioned not recalling Harvey mentioning a meeting.

"_I_ have a meeting," Harvey corrected sitting down across from Mike. "You have a case to get ready for."

"What's the meeting about?" Mike couldn't help himself. It was rare that Harvey went to a meeting without him, and usually it was something to do with the 'big dogs' not needing a 'puppy' to butt into their business.

"Don't make me get a newspaper," Harvey responded slowly, grabbing a random file. He opened it and began to read.

"Seriously, does it have something to do with the firm?"

"No," the older man replied without looking up.

"The baby?"

"No."

"You and Donna?"

"Mike, let it go," Harvey snapped closing the file and tossing it on his coffee table.

"Ah, ha," Mike exclaimed pointing at his boss. "Is it something big?"

Harvey stood, moving towards his desk, blatantly ignoring Mike. He began shutting his computer down, paying more attention to the task than needed. Once his computer was off, he grabbed his briefcase off the floor and laid it on his desk, flipping the latches open.

"Oh, I see what you are doing," Mike said watching Harvey, a smirk on his face. "You're trying to appear busy so I'll stop asking."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey retorted placing a pile of papers into his briefcase. "I am getting ready to go home."

"Uh huh," Mike responded getting to his feet, "keep telling yourself that." He piled everything from the coffee table into one heap and gathered them into his arms. "Just remember, if you are buying her something big she'll probably kick your ass."

"Good night, Mike," Specter replied shutting his briefcase.

"How big is it?"

"I will fire you."

"I'm going, I'm going." Mike headed out of the office, wondering if he was right. And if he was, would Donna accept a present that big? If the younger guy knew Donna Ryan like he did, the safe bet was no. But, who knew, she could surprise him. She wasn't easy to read. Mike would just have to wait and see.

**Suits**

Harvey woke Donna at seven, Sunday morning, and told her he was on his way to get her. She wasn't pleased to be awoken that early, it was one of the first nights the baby didn't keep her up all night with his/her constant kicking. She was in a less than stellar mood as she slowly got dressed, especially when the baby started in on the kidney shots.

"Kid, can't you kick anywhere else?" she grumbled as she ran a brush through her hair.

As she started to wake up a little more, and the baby started to calm down some, Donna wondered if she was going to be let in on Harvey's secret (or his lack of a secret). He still didn't know she knew. But did she really know? Of course she did, Harvey Specter wasn't hard to read. Though, if he did what Donna thought he did then this would be the last thing she expected Harvey to do.

"You're over thinking things," she muttered to herself as a knock sounded from the door. She crossed the room and opened the door. Harvey stood on the other side, his hands in his coat pockets, waiting for her to let him in.

"How was your meeting?" Donna asked blocking his way.

"Fine," he replied nodding. "It was very informative."

"I'm sure," she muttered and stepped aside.

"I was thinking about stopping by_ Moe's_ before we head out," Harvey said as Donna closed the door. "I wanted to show you something."

"Okay," Donna replied nodding.

"But I need to use your bathroom first," he stated taking his coat off and tossing it on her couch arm and heading towards the bathroom.

Donna watched the coat for exactly six seconds before she moved towards it. She scooped it up, eyeing it suspiciously. She glanced behind her, making sure Harvey was still in the bathroom, and then started searching the pockets.

Besides three or four quarters and a receipt for gas she found nothing. He must be hiding it in his pants pocket. She heard the bathroom door open, tossed the coat on the couch, and collected her own jacket from the closet near the door.

"Ready?" he asked putting his jacket on, giving her a smile.

"Just let me grab my purse," she responded returning the smile, albeit weaker.

**Suits**

After they stopped at _Moe's_, Harvey just started driving. At first, Donna recognized the surroundings from years of living in New York, but after a while they entered an area she had never visited.

"The suburbs?" she asked curiously her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah," Harvey replied as he pulled the car over.

"What are you…?"

"I want to talk to you about something," he interrupted putting his car into park.

He opened his mouth to continue, but Donna had to stop him. This was too much, they were moving too fast. "Harvey, can I stop you a sec. Look, I know what you are going to tell me."

"You do?" he questioned carefully, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I have to say we are moving a little too fast. I mean, we've only been together a few months, and I know we've known each other for over ten years, but to ask me to marry you…" To her surprise, he started laughing. "You're laughing?"

"It's kind of funny," he responded leaning over the steering wheel, gasping for breath. "I wasn't…" he snorted, wiping away tears.

"Then what were you doing?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"Look behind you," he said and pointed over her shoulder. She turned, looking up at a light blue, two story with an attached, two car garage.

"What's that?"

"That is your house," Harvey replied softly in her ear.

"What?" Donna breathed looking back at him.

"Your mother may be a world class bitch, but she did have one thing right. My place isn't baby friendly and yours is just too small."

"So, you bought us a house?" Donna said slowly, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"No, I bought you a…" Harvey trailed off. "Have you thought about living together?"

"No." Donna shook her head, chuckling awkwardly. "Have, have you?"

"What?" Harvey cleared his throat, looking away from her. "No."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"But if you wanted to…" Donna trailed off, looking at the house again.

"And the basement is finished," Harvey continued. "I could always put my things down there."

Donna started laughing, shaking her head. Harvey flashed her a curious look and she said, "It's just, I freaked out about marriage, and here we are talking about living together. In that house." She pointed at the house.

"I think we're making a major decision together," Harvey commented cocking his head.

"I still can't believe you bought me a house," Donna murmured still looking at the two story. "And it wasn't cheap, either."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways," she responded mysteriously. He snorted, shaking his head.

They were quiet for a few moments, but finally Harvey said, "You want to have a look inside?"

"Yes," Donna said and both got out of the car. Harvey handed Donna the keys, following her up the stone walk.

She put the key in the lock and it easily turned. She turned the knob, and the door swung open. The foyer was painted a bright, white and led off in three different directions. The right led to a set of stairs, the left was a small sitting room/den, and straight ahead was the living room and kitchen separated by an island. Off the den was a hallway, leading to a half bath and another entryway to the kitchen.

Donna took all this in, in a matter of minutes. She then turned towards the stairs, heading up without waiting for Harvey. The upstairs had three bedrooms, a small bathroom between the smaller rooms, and a bathroom in the master bedroom.

"Do you like it?" Harvey asked coming up behind her. Donna's vision was blurred, her eyes stinging, but she nodded slowly. She loved it.

"When can we move in?"

**Suits**

**Yeah, I know Harvey probably really wouldn't buy a house, but I figured with Couvade, the kid, and whatever else was going on in his head I thought 'why not have him buy a house.' I am rambling, let me move on.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and just plain supporting this story. You guys are amazing, and I love writing for you.**

**So, let me know what you think, if Rachel is a little OOC it is because I am not used to writing for her, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and support you've put into this story. You guys rock!**

**Suits**

Donna had too much stuff. It was as simple as that. _Seriously, who needed this much crap?_ Harvey thought as he unloaded the last box from that load. This had been the fifth load that day, he was paying the movers overtime, and they still had, most likely, a dozen or so more trips to take. Yes, a few of those boxes were his, too, but the majority was Donna's.

"Harvey, are we done yet?" Mike complained coming from the house, his arms hanging limply at his sides. The poor kid had probably moved more boxes in the past three weekends than he had in his whole life. Apparently lugging around books all day did nothing for his muscles. That or all of Donna's crap was just getting to him.

"Four more boxes," Harvey replied nodding behind him at the truck. "Then we're done for the day."

"Why do you guys own so much stuff?" Mike whined moving towards the moving truck. Harvey rolled his eyes, carrying two more boxes into the house. He wasn't exactly sure where they went, so he stuck them by the door and walked back outside again.

He passed Mike on his way to the truck, the younger guy carrying two boxes. He was going to grab the last two when he heard a crash, several, rapid fire swear words, and a familiar voice exclaim, "Ow."

Harvey raced towards the house, skidding to a halt in the doorway. Mike was on the ground, boxes scattered around him, holding his wrist against his chest. Rachel was kneeling next to him, while Donna hovered over her, both checking to see if he were okay.

"It's not broken," he reassured Donna when she asked him. "I think I just sprained it."

"We'll let's be sure?" Rachel suggested pushing herself to her feet.

"Harvey, help him up," Donna snapped looking his way.

"How'd you fall?" Harvey asked helping the younger man get to his feet.

"Tripped over some boxes next to the door," Mike replied looking around at the mess. "Ah, Donna, I am so sorry. Did I break anything?"

"Don't worry about it," Donna responded helping Mike outside to the car. "It was Harvey's stuff anyway."

Mike looked at Harvey, a confused look on his face, and said, "I thought you said…"

"We'd better get you to the hospital," Harvey announced ushering Mike out of the house.

They spent the afternoon in the emergency room only to find out that Mike, in fact, had been right. Harvey thought it was a waste of a trip, but Donna and Rachel wanted to make one-hundred percent sure he was okay. By the time they got back to the house, Rachel and Mike had to head out.

"We'll finish up next Sunday," Donna told them as they got into Rachel's car. They both waved as they drove away and soon the small Bug disappeared around the corner.

"You told Mike that was my stuff didn't you?" Donna asked looking at the side of Harvey's head.

"I am so tired," Harvey responded faking a yawn. He started towards the house, Donna hurrying after him as fast as she could.

"How can one man have so much stuff?" she questioned following him into the house. "I mean, you are such a packrat."

"So are you," he retorted closing the door once she was over the threshold.

"Yeah," she replied after a few seconds pause, "but I don't leave it by the door where someone can trip over it. You know how accident prone Mike is."

"Hey, I didn't tell him to trip over those boxes," Harvey defended himself as he started cleaning up Mike's mess.

"Did he break anything?" Donna asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No," he said picking up an old framed photo of him, his mother, and his brother.

"I'm just glad he was okay. He could have hurt himself pretty bad."

"Worried about our kid?" Harvey looked her way, smiling when a guilty expression flashed across her face. "I doubt Evan will turn out as accident prone as Mike."

"And if he is?"

Harvey was quiet for a few seconds, mulling over what Donna had asked. He took a breath, shrugged, and with a huge grin said, "I guess we'll have to wrap him or her in plastic wrap."

Donna snorted, shaking her head. "I'm going to bed," she said starting towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'll start stocking up on plastic wrap," he called after her. His smile slipped the moment she had disappeared up the steps.

It had been his fault Mike fell down. He had left the boxes by the door. Granted, he hadn't done it with the intention of letting Mike fall, but he did it nonetheless. What happened if, sometime down the line, he did something unintentional and his kid got hurt?

He made a mental note to be more careful in the future. It may have been a sprained wrist this time, but one day it could be worse. And if something happened to Evan, on Harvey's watch, he wasn't sure if he could live with himself.

**Suits**

Donna could tell Harvey didn't want to be at another Lamaze class. During their last class they had watched three different birthing videos. One was of a Cesarean, the second was a birth with an epidural, and the third was without. The look on Harvey's face had been priceless while he watched the videos.

Donna, on the other hand, tried to take it in stride. It was going to be happening to her in two and a half months time, she couldn't start freaking out over the prospect of pushing a human being out of her body. Women have been doing it for centuries, it was nothing new. She was going to be fine.

"I swear," Harvey muttered as he and Donna took their usual seat in the back of the rec room, "if we watch one more video of a woman pushing gobs of goo out of her vagina…"

"It was not goo. It was a baby," Donna whispered back as he helped her sit down.

"It looked like one of those things from _Alien_," he responded quietly. "I was surprised it didn't punch itself out of the woman's stomach." Before Donna could respond, the class was called to order.

They spent the entire class going over different breathing exercises and ways to keep Donna relaxed during the actual birthing process. The class concluded with the instructor telling them the difference between an epidural, a spinal, or a natural birth.

When they left, Donna was still thinking about whether or not she wanted any drugs. Her sister had gone drug free with her first child, but had used drugs with the last three. She told Donna the pain was more bearable with the drugs, but Donna had done some research on epidurals. Though they appeared to be perfectly safe, like everything else there were side effects. Donna wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with the side effects.

"Hey, Donna, are you listening?" Harvey's voice snapped her back to reality. She looked over at him, noticing he was pulling into the parking lot of a small diner. "I said 'do you want to get something to eat?'"

"I don't want any drugs," she blurted out looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Okay," Harvey responded slowly, narrowing his eyebrows. "That wasn't what I asked you, but I support your decision." He shrugged, obviously having no idea what else to say.

"No, I'm just saying, when the time comes for Evan to be born, I don't want any drugs. I want to do this naturally."

"And that's great, but I am really hungry and wanted to know if you wanted something."

"This is a major decision, Harvey."

"And I am glad you are making it, but I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Donna sighed, her stomach growling. Evan kicked her, probably reacting to the sound. She smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go get something to eat."

**Suits**

They were completely moved into the house when Donna reached her eighth month. Harvey noticed that Donna had been cleaning _a lot_. She scrubbed out the refrigerator six times, though it was not dirty the first time. She mopped the kitchen floor so much Harvey's was certain he could see his reflection. And he didn't want to think about the amount of times she ran a Swiffer across surfaces that did not need dusting.

On top of her obsessive cleaning, she had also started buying groceries in bulk. The entire house was so stuffed with food that Harvey was certain they could go a good two months without having to eat out once.

To make matters worse, Harvey found himself doing random things around the house as well. He would start collecting laundry, regardless if it was clean or not, and put it in the washing machine. He also bought a bunch of those light socket things and started filling every, single unoccupied socket. He even bought some of those padding things for the furniture. So that, by the end of the week, their house was probably the most baby friendly house either had ever entered.

It was Friday when Harvey received the phone call. He was working on putting together the changing table, Donna on another one of her cleaning binges. He was just placing a couple packages of diapers (Donna having bought them on one of her shopping trips) in the cubby under the table, when his phone vibrated against his leg.

"Yeah," he answered moving away from the table.

"_Harvey is that anyway to answer a phone call from your boss?" _Jessica's voice asked in mock disapproval.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Harvey retorted and Jessica chuckled softly. "What's going on?"

"_I was wondering if you and Donna were busy tomorrow_."

"If she's not obsessing over cleaning I can give you a tentative no." Jessica was well aware of his and Donna's relationship and their living arrangement. Harvey wasn't one-hundred percent sure how she found out exactly, but she knew and made sure the rest of the office kept their noses out of it; especially Louis.

"_Can you make that a definite no? And I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"_ As Jessica went over what she wanted Harvey to do, he couldn't help but like the idea. And if it got Donna away from cleaning the bathroom again, he was all for it.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

**Suits**

It was almost as if Harvey _wanted_ Donna out of the house. He had taken her all over New York, allowed her to buy whatever she wanted (within reason of course), and hadn't complained once when she told him they needed more toiletries for the bathroom.

Her suspicions rose tenfold when he still didn't complain as she walked down every aisle in the grocery store. He wasn't a complainer per se, but he had taken to muttering things like 'food hoarder' and 'are you sure it's just one?' But today he said nothing under his breath, but seemed to encourage the quirks he seemed to hate.

"I mean, one more can of soup can't hurt," he said standing in the middle of the soup aisle. "Once Evan is born I doubt we'll have much time to cook an actual meal."

"Alright, Specter, what the hell is going on?" Donna demanded fixing him with a glare. Before he could respond, his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, checked the caller id, and, without answering, put the phone away.

"Time to go," he said and quickly pushed the cart down the aisle.

"Harvey," Donna called after him, and chased after him as quickly as she could.

They drove home in relative silence. Donna tried asking Harvey several times what was wrong, but he blatantly ignored her. She wondered if Evan picked up on her mood, the kidney shots seemed harder than usual.

_Don't punish me. Your father is the one hiding something,_ she thought to the kid as another kick attacked her.

When they pulled up to their house, Donna was beyond pissed and wanted to strangle Harvey. She followed him into the house, glaring at the back of his head, looking around for something to hit him with. Her eyes settled on the umbrella hanging in the foyer, and she contemplated beating him with it when she noticed the group of people standing in the living room.

"What the…?"

"I thought you said twenty minutes," her sister, Jill, said holding a blue banner in one hand and tape in the other.

"She looked like she wanted to rip my head off," Harvey replied slowly. "I drove faster."

"What's going on?" Donna demanded a part of her already figuring it out.

"Uh, we were…" Mike started, lingering in the space between the kitchen and living room. Rachel stood behind him, carrying a bowl of chips.

"It's a surprise baby shower," Jessica responded from the ladder, hanging up a pink banner. "Mike came to my office on Wednesday, asked if I wanted to help him, Rachel, and your sister put it together, and I was happy to help. Then I called Harvey and…"

"You knew about this?" Donna asked rounding on Harvey.

"Jessica called me last night," he said raising his hands. "She asked me to get you out of the house for a few hours, just so they could set up."

Donna didn't know what to say. She couldn't exactly be mad, it wasn't like they were planning anything bad, and they did take the time to put this together. Something they did not need to do. It was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done.

She turned to look at Mike, who had gone beet red and mumbled something about getting the drinks from the refrigerator. Donna smiled as he scurried into the kitchen, shaking her head, the room blurring slightly.

"Ah, jeez woman, don't cry," Jill joked crossing the room to hug her sister. "It's not like we saved your life or anything." Donna laughed, and allowed her sister to help her to the couch where her oldest niece was rearranging the presents.

The others did a quick job finishing up the decorations and the shower began. Twice Harvey tried to duck out, but looks from Jessica and Donna made him stay. They played a couple pointless games (no doubt cooked up by Jill), had some baby shaped chocolate cake (made by Alex's wife Amelia), and were about to open gifts when Donna's father showed up.

He was carrying a car seat with a bow, and Donna thanked him as he hugged her from the couch. She didn't bother asking where her mother was, it wasn't worth opening up that can of worms just yet.

Slowly, she began opening the other gifts. Rachel had bought her a green, fleece baby blanket with a panda in the corner. It was their joke. Donna had suggested she change the baby's room's theme to pandas and Rachel had exasperatedly said, "_Donna, we spent two afternoons painting two different places. Please don't make us do it again."_ Donna had relented, albeit a little reluctantly, and stuck with frogs.

Jessica bought her a rocking chair that she had had Alex and Mike out together in the baby's room. Donna could tell it wasn't a cheap rocking chair, and a part of her didn't feel comfortable accepting the gift from someone who was, essentially, her boss. A quick glance to Harvey told her he felt the same way.

"Oh, it's just a chair," Jessica pointed out when she noticed their looks. "Don't think about asking me to take it back, either. Do you know what I had to go through to get it?"

Alex and Amelia bought them a huge, stuffed frog. Alex admitted that Amelia very, nearly bought a stuffed Pooh Bear, but he managed to talk her out of it. Donna noticed the relieved look that crossed Harvey's face. It was bad enough that Piglet was sitting on a shelf above the crib. Harvey would have probably burnt the bear in the middle of the night if Amelia had bought it.

Jill and her family bought Donna a couple outfits, some onesies, socks, and a few other odds and ends. She also made a quilt with animal prints scattered across the fabric. She admitted it wasn't her first idea, but had messed up and just went with it.

Donna turned to Mike, who had been lurking in the shadows, and waited for him to give her his present. He moved towards her, handing her a gift bag, and retreated as quickly as he could, his face red again.

Donna reached into the bag, removing a faded yet clean stuffed giraffe. She glanced up at Mike, and he stammered, "H-his name's Albert. M-my mother gave him to me when I was little. She loved giraffes, and I thought the baby would like it. You know, since I'm older and don't really need it."

She struggled to get to her feet, moving across the room, and surprised him with a hug. She stepped away from him a few seconds later, turned to everyone else, and said, "Thanks guys, really. You didn't have to do this."

"Just accept it, sis. We're going to spoil Evan rotten," Jill replied grinning at her. Donna rolled her eyes, but knew she couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

**Suits**

**So, I'm not sure if there will be one or two more chapters left. This story is slowly starting to come to a close. I'm sad yet relived. Sad because this has been very fun. Relieved because my story load is starting to get to me. Too many plots, too much writing. Ah, I need coffee... (Don't worry though, I have every intention of finishing everything I'm working on)**

**The video part with Harvey is from personal experience. In high school I took a Child Development class (it was between that and Ag and I do not have a green thumb) and we watched those videos. My friend Steve was also in the class, and the look on his face was priceless. So, I brought personal experiences into the story.**

**So, thanks for reading, I do not own anything, and I hope to hear from you again.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. The idea for Albert the giraffe came to me during the first chapter. I wanted to have Mike give Donna something special.**


	18. Chapter 18

Harvey had to work late that night, something to do with the wrap up of a case, and had let Mike go early so he could accompany Donna to her doctor's appointment. He had wanted to see his grandma, and was wondering just how long the appointment would take when Donna asked, "Mike, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," he replied looking over at her.

"Do you mind if we go see your grandmother before going to my appointment?"

Mike was surprised but slowly nodded. It actually helped him out _a lot_. He just wondered what Donna wanted with his Grammy.

Mike gave Ray the address to his grandmother's nursing home, and before they knew it they were pulling up to the building. Mike was out of the car first, and helped Donna get out despite the small protests she gave about being fine.

They walked into the building, Mike leading Donna down the hallway. He stopped outside of Grammy's door, knocking softly. He waited a beat and then heard, "Come in."

He opened the door, allowing Donna to enter the room before him. He gestured to one of the chairs in the room, and watched as the red head slowly sat down.

"Hello Michael, Donna." Grammy had met Donna the week before Christmas, and both women had hit it off without a pretty well. He was certain they spoke on the phone more often than _he_ talked to his Grammy. Donna was his grandmother's link to Mike. Her way of getting information Mike just didn't want to share. A part of him didn't like the idea.

"Hi, Mrs. Ross," Donna said smiling at the older woman.

"I told you to call me Elaine."

"Sorry."

"What can I do for you?" Grammy asked curiously.

Donna was quiet for a few moments, no doubt trying to choose her words carefully, before she took a breath and said, "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," Donna took another breath, "if you would be willing to be Evan's honorary grandmother?"

"What?" Grammy wasn't the only surprised one; Mike wanted to know what possessed Donna to ask his grandmother this. If he thought about it, it probably had something to do with her mother. Delia made it perfectly clear she didn't want anything to do with Harvey, Donna, or their baby. So, why not ask Grammy?

"I just…" she trailed off, choosing her words again. "I've seen how you've raised Mike. He's a decent, sweet guy, and I would love Evan to grow up with influences like you in his or her life. You know?

"I mean, you don't have to do this. I was just suggesting it. And I won't mind if you…"

"Donna," Grammy started resting her hand on Donna's. "I would be honored to be your child's grandmother."

"Thanks," Donna responded with a smile.

**Suits**

Donna woke to tightening in her abdomen. It was the third time that week, and she was getting a little tired of it. Her doctor told her Braxton Hicks would get more and more frequent the closer she got to her due date. They weren't anything to worry about, just bothersome.

She got out of bed, careful not to wake Harvey, and waddled out of the room. Mason had told her to drink water when she was experiencing Braxton Hicks, and breathe through them. '_As long as they aren't occurring more than four times in an hour you are okay,' _Mason had said at Donna's last check up.

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me they were so damn annoying," Donna muttered creeping down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, getting a glass from the cabinet over the sink. It had taken her almost a month to get to know where everything was in the house, and it didn't help matters when Harvey kept reorganizing everything. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nesting just as bad as Donna.

As Donna started filling her glass with water, another Braxton Hicks struck; except something was different about that one. Usually they started in her abdomen, but this seemed to be coming from her lower back.

Her eyebrows furrowed as the contraction slowly faded. She drank her water slowly, put the glass back into the sink, and slowly started back towards the stairs. She was about halfway up when she felt another one, piercing her back, and she grabbed the stairway railing to keep her legs from collapsing under her.

"Whoa there," she muttered breathing slowly through the contraction. She wasn't used to pain accompanying her Braxton Hicks. She waited until the pain passed before continuing to walk up the stairs.

When the third hit, the moment she stepped into her's and Harvey's bedroom, she let out an involuntary cry of pain.

"What?" Harvey exclaimed scrambling out of bed. His hair was sticking up all over his head; his brown eyes were blood shot.

"I don't…" she felt something gush down her legs and she felt her heart start to thud painfully against her chest. "Oh crap," she whispered closing her eyes.

"What?" Harvey was worried, Donna could tell, and she wasn't sure if this news was going to help or not.

"My water just broke."

**Suits**

Harvey couldn't remember what plan they had come up with for when the baby was ready. He knew they had one, their Lamaze instructor told them to do so, but for the life of him he just couldn't remember what it was.

So, he improvised. The books had said 'Mom' would need an overnight bag. And Donna had packed hers the moment she entered her ninth month. He grabbed it from the closet, pulled a pair of shoes on, and grabbed a pair of Donna's flats before helping her down the stairs and out to the car.

He made sure the bag was thrown into the back before slowly lowering Donna into the passenger seat. He thought they discussed a towel at some point, but it was all a blur of sounds and actions and the baby was coming. They didn't have time to think about things he couldn't remember.

He drove to the hospital as fast as he could, coaxing Donna to hold on. He wasn't delivering his kid in his car. And now he remembered why they needed the towel, just in case she continued to pass that baby crap.

"Amniotic fluid," he muttered to himself ignoring the look Donna threw him. About halfway to the hospital, Donna called Doctor Mason, informing him what was going on. "Uh, they're about six minutes apart," she said softly checking her watch. She nodded, "Okay, we'll meet you there."

She hung up, glancing at Harvey. "He said he'll meet us there."

"Okay," he responded nodding.

It was another twenty minutes before they made it to the hospital, and the contractions managed to stay six minutes apart. Harvey got out of the car, ran around to the passenger side, and helped Donna out.

He guided her to the hospital entrance, taking her to the reception area. He caught the eyes of a nurse and said, "Uh, she's in labor."

The nurse got to her feet, motioning an orderly. Soon, Donna was sitting in a wheel chair and was being pushed down the hallway. Harvey trekked behind them, unable to stop himself from thinking:_ Here we go._

**Suits**

Donna actually thought the baby would be here by now. Her water had broken, she was getting contractions. Why the hell hadn't she been told to push? Mason kept telling her she wasn't dilated enough, yet.

"You're only seven centimeters, Donna," he told her during his recent check up.

"It's been two hours," she replied from her bed, glancing over at Harvey.

"These things take time," Mason responded sympathetically. "Just be patient. He or she will come when it is ready."

"It's just tiring, sitting through all these contractions," Donna commented as another one hit. She grabbed for Harvey's hand, squeezing it until the pain passed.

"It's not too late for…"

"No," she snapped cutting her doctor off. "I'm fine. I just wish Evan would come a little faster."

"Be patient," Mason repeated before walking out of the room. Mike and Rachel stepped in seconds after he left. The former was carrying a bouquet of daisies and set them on Donna's nightstand.

"How are you?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I'd feel better if this kid would hurry up," Donna replied slowly.

"You have to be patient," Mike informed her and she flashed him an annoyed look.

"You are starting to sound like Mason," she grumbled looking away from them.

"Hey, don't think about all this," Rachel said quickly. "Just remember, when all this is over you'll have a little baby."

"Yeah, just think about Evan and it won't be so bad," Mike jumped in and Donna looked at them again.

"At least there's that," she muttered.

**Suits**

Jessica visited a few minutes after Mike and Rachel. Followed by Donna's sister, Harvey's brother, and their families. But the one that surprised Donna the most was when her parents showed up. Her father wasn't the surprise, though.

Delia awkwardly stood in the doorway as Drake shook Harvey's hand and kissed Donna's forehead. He spoke to them for a few minutes and then turned to leave the room. He was halfway out the door when Delia said, "Donna, I'm sorry."

"What?" Donna looked over at her mother, not sure if she was hearing correctly.

"I'm sorry," Delia repeated softly, looking at the floor.

"Now? You apologize now?" Donna snapped and her mother looked up. "You had four months to apologize and you say sorry now."

"Donna I…"

"Just go away Mother."

Delia wanted to say something else, Donna could tell, but she ended up nodding and walking out of the room. Once she was gone, another contraction hit and Donna reached out for Harvey's hand again.

Mason walked in a few seconds later, checking the baby's vitals before checking to see how much Donna was dilated. When he looked up at her and Harvey he said, "Okay, Donna, during the next contraction I am going to need you to push."

"What?"

"You heard me," Mason replied and walked out to get a nurse.

When the next contraction hit, Donna did as she was told, her hand wrapped around Harvey's. He was going over the Lamaze exercises, but she barely heard him.

"Okay," Mason informed her as the contraction passed, "when the next contraction comes do the same thing."

They kept at it, Donna sure she was going to pass out from exhaustion and pain after the fourth time, until her doctor announced, "Okay, I see the head. One more big push."

"I-I don't…"

"You can do it," Harvey said quietly running a hand through her hair.

She nodded, and pushed one more time. "And, he's out," Mason announced as he handed the baby to the nurse. She took him to clean him up a little, clearing his airways, and a wail filled the room.

"It's okay," Donna heard the nurse whisper as she carried the newly bundled Evan over to his mother. "Mommy's right here." She handed the baby to Donna and stepped back with a smile on her face.

Donna looked at her son for the first time. He had dark brown eyes, a reddish wisp of hair, but what mattered the most were the ten fingers and toes; all twenty appendages, exactly where they should be.

"It's nice to meet you, Evan Michael Ryan-Specter." She looked up at Harvey and asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

He didn't respond at first, his eyes brighter than she'd ever seen them. Then he nodded and carefully took the baby from Donna. He looked down at his son and softly said, "Thank God you weren't a girl."

Donna snorted, shaking her head, feeling more exhausted than she ever had in her life. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the next question out of Harvey's mouth pushed her tiredness to the back of her head.

"Donna, will you marry me?"

She was quiet for a second, thinking it over, her earlier doubts not as strong as they had been two months before hand, and finally said, "One condition."

"What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I get to keep my last name."

**Suits**

**I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, but am not sure just yet. So, let me know if you want one or not.**

**So, thanks to every single review, alert, and fav you guys gave me this entire story. Let me know if you want an epilogue. And thanks for reading and sticking to this until the end.**

**I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	19. Epilogue

****Okay, so I wrote the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it.****

****Suits****

**Four years later…**

Mike looked under a desk, his heart thudding against his chest. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening. Donna and Harvey were going to kill him.

"Evan," he whispered peeking into the break room. "Evan, where are you?"

He turned the corner, freezing when he spotted the little red head standing in front of Louis. Mike sped towards him, skidding to a halt behind the little boy.

"What's going on?" he asked resting his hands on Evan's shoulders. This was not what he needed today.

"Louis is being a meanie head," Evan said looking up at the balding man.

"Keep a leash on him," Louis growled glaring at the little boy. It seemed Louis liked Evan just as much as he liked his father. "I don't have time to be baby-sitting Harvey's spawn."

"Objection," Evan piped up angrily.

"On what grounds?" Louis questioned crossing his arms.

"On the grounds I'm standing on," the little boy retorted and kicked Louis in the shin. As the older man let out a surprised yelp, Mike scooped the little boy up and hurried away.

"Let's not tell your mother you did that," Mike muttered putting Evan down the moment he was sure Louis wasn't going to chase them. He ushered Evan into Harvey's office, the older man's face buried in a folder.

"Tired out, yet?" he joked without looking up from his work.

"How do you keep up with him?" Mike asked as Evan crossed the room and sat down on Harvey's couch.

"Four years of practice," Harvey replied finally looking up. He must have spotted something on Mike's face because he sighed and asked, "Who'd he kick?"

"Louis," Evan stated before Mike could respond, beaming at his father.

"Atta boy," Specter responded with his own smile.

"Atta boy, what?" a voice inquired from the doorway and Mike whirled around to see Donan standing against the doorframe.

"Mommy," Evan exclaimed getting to his feet and racing forward. He hugged her knees and said, "you are the bestest mommy in the whole…"

"He kicked someone again didn't he?" she looked between Harvey, Mike, and Evan. Matching looks of innocence crossed Harvey's and Evan's faces, but Mike knew he gave the little boy up. He just couldn't lie to Donna.

"Evan Michael Specter you _have_ to stop doing that," Donna scolded looking down at her son. Mike knew full well that when Evan was in trouble, his mother dropped the Ryan in his name.

"But Mommy, he was being mean," the little boy told her, jutting his lip out in a pout.

"Go sit down," she said pointing at the couch.

"Fine," he grumbled and walked away from her, his head hanging.

"Did you ask him, yet?" Donna asked glancing at Harvey.

"No," he replied looking back at his work.

"Harvey."

"What?"

"Ask me what?" Mike chimed in looking between the two.

"Would you be willing to watch Evan tonight?" Donna questioned meeting Mike's eyes. Evan's head popped up, a smile appearing on his face.

"Uh, I guess." Mike really didn't have plans. He was going to get a jump start on his work, but if they needed his help.

"Good, thanks," Donna responded and turned to look at Evan. "You, mister, are coming with me."

"Aw Mommy, can't I stay with Daddy?"

"He's a bad influence."

"I am not," Harvey protested meeting her eyes.

"'_Atta boy_,'" she reminded him and he looked down again. Evan slid off the couch and slowly followed his mother out of the office.

"So, what's the occasion?" Mike asked moving across the office to sit in the easy chair. Harvey looked up, his dark eyes unreadable, and glanced down again. "Don't ask?" Mike nodded, answering his own question. "Don't ask."

**Suits**

Harvey had no idea why Donna wanted to go out to eat that night. It wasn't their anniversary or their birthdays. There actually was no reason to be celebrating, but Donna wanted some one-on-one time. And, since Evan had been born, they hadn't had a lot of alone time.

He'd never admit it aloud, but Harvey was thankful for Mike and Rachel. Without them, they'd get no time at all.

He and Donna sat at a table, in the far corner of the restaurant. She had been busy toying with her food, and he had been busy watching her. He couldn't help thinking something was wrong. But before he could ask she said, "Evan asked me where babies come from today."

"He did?" he had asked Harvey the same question the day before. Specter had told him to ask his mother.

"Yeah," she replied nodding. "He said you told him to ask me."

"Well, I…"

"Funny, the question hit me harder than it should. I mean, he is getting so smart. And I know hanging around Mike is a huge factor in that. All those books he reads him…"

"Is something wrong?" Harvey was starting to get worried.

"No," Donna said looking up, shaking her head.

"Then why…?"

"Harvey, I'm pregnant," she blurted out, almost as if she were ripping a bandage off.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Harvey going over her words in his head. He then shrugged and said, "So?"

"What?" she looked up at him, surprised. "But I thought you didn't want another…"

"Hey, compared to Evan I am sure this one will be a walk in the park."

"Wow," Donna said softly. "I was not expecting this attitude."

"And what attitude were you expecting?" he asked curiously.

"More catatonic; maybe you staring out the window, trying hard not to panic over the prospect of another child."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not as long as you live," she replied smiling.

"God, you are a nightmare."

"Ah, Harvey, I love you, too."

"Come here." He lightly kissed her lips and whispered, "How far along are you?"

"About three and a half months," she replied softly. "I went to the doctor yesterday. And guess what?"

"What?"

"It's a girl."

**The End…**

**Suits**

**Yes, that is the end. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and just plain read this story. This was quite a ride and I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing.**

**I have been toying with the idea of writing a sequel, but I'm not sure. I have a plot in mind. If you want one let me know.**

**So, yeah, thanks for reading and supporting this, you guys rock, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


End file.
